【翻译】魔药迷情（Potions and Unforeseen Urges Author: DMHP2014）
by sidesee
Summary: 前两章由本人翻译，后面的内容由LOFTER的东之鵺完成，为了方便原作者看，贴一份在这里。这又是一个魔药引发的故事。
1. Chapter 1

Potions and Unforeseen Urges by DMHP2014

Chapter One

Legame Rivelare

"这不可能发生。"在看完预言家日报的头条新闻后哈利呻吟道。

这是哈利返回霍格沃兹的第一天，他们要上八年级—他们是这样称呼它的—而这不是哈利所期望的开始。

"拜托请告诉我这没发生。"哈利并没有特别询问某一个人，但他瞪大了双眼看着赫敏跟罗恩。

这一定是赫敏第一次没话可说。她只是坐在那里，嘴巴像只鱼样张张合合了似乎好久，最后才转过头红起了脸。

好奇的窃窃私语声像魔鬼火焰般蔓延到整个大厅，哈利不用猜也知道他们是在谈论谁以及在谈论些什么。

他狠狠咬着牙，几乎抑制不住恼怒的咆哮声。

他知道他不该回来读完七年级，他只想安静地呆着，过一个安静的生活。看在梅林的份上，他打败了可恨的伏地魔，人们能做的至少可以是别管他那么多，但不，明显他要求太多了...他再看了眼报纸，均衡地深吸了一口气，试图让自己平静下来。

"兄弟，这情况本可以更糟的。"罗恩说道，满口都是熏肉跟鸡蛋。

"真的？你这样认为？"哈利不可置信地问，想知道到底有什么可以比这更糟糕。

"他们可以说你有个小鸡鸡，"为了强调他的意思，他伸出拇指跟食指拟出一英寸，眯起眼透过这小小的缝隙看向哈利如今冷冰冰的脸。

"罗纳德！我拜托你，真的。"赫敏鼓起仍旧红彤彤的脸说。

"真的！至少他们暗指你像个..."在收到他头发蓬松的女朋友的冰冷眼神后他突然闭上了嘴。

之后想想哈利觉得罗恩是对的，不过他更宁愿他的生殖器不是整个巫师界今早谈论的主题。

突然想到莫莉·韦斯莱在这时候看到预言家日报的反应他就缩了缩，他很苦恼地叹息着闭上了眼。

"我不明白的是，这怎么允许刊登，"赫敏皱着说，终于控制好了自己。

哈利明白这对她来说有多困难，他们就像是姐弟俩，谈论哈利的男性器官真是太过诡异了。

"我的意思是，"她继续说，"这是该在女巫周刊上看到的东西，而不是在预言家日报。"

哈利叹了口气，从格兰芬多餐桌抬起头，看到一群七年级的拉文克劳女孩正用好奇又饥渴的眼神盯着他。

他红起脸，低头看向他的早餐。

"我要走了，去...我就是要走了。"他咕囔地站起来，推开了他几乎没碰过的食物。

罗恩跟赫敏担忧地看着他匆忙离开大厅。

一个叫杰西卡·史密斯的七年级赫奇帕奇女孩一边盯着哈利离开的身影快速走向他们，"所以那是真的吗赫敏？哈利有个大..."

"这他妈她怎么会知道，"罗恩生气地吼道，"现在给我滚开。"

杰西卡嘲弄着退了开去，然后转了身，在此之前没忘冰冷地瞪上罗恩一眼。

赫敏为罗恩的醋意笑了，只是想到赫敏见过没穿衣服的哈利也会让他打翻醋坛。

哈利在迟到一分钟后才打开魔药教室的门。

"波特，你最后还是来上课了真是太好了。格兰芬多扣十分。"斯内普几乎很高兴地说—好吧对斯内普来说他是很高兴—与此同时哈利正走进课室。

"但—"哈利想抗议，但后来他快速吞下了话，紧紧地闭上嘴，凭经验他知道这样做事情只会更糟。

他丧气地坐到罗恩旁边的椅子上，罗恩同情地对他笑了笑。

"噢波特？"斯内普道。

哈利暗自叹了一声气，"是的教授。"他开口。

这油腻腻的饭桶真的假笑了起来。"你坐错位置了。你的座位在这儿。"不是别人，他指向的正是德拉科·马尔福旁边的空位。

"什么！"马尔福大叫，转过头瞪着哈利。

哈利只是呆呆地瞪回他，他难以相信他的眼睛。

哈利不知道马尔福回来上八年级了，早上他没在大厅看见他，便以为他决定不来上了。

想想他最后一次真正看见马尔福已经是两年前的事了。

他看起来很不一样，但又是同一个人。

对于马尔福一家帮助打倒了伏地魔的事情哈利还没反应过来。最初邓布利多告诉他他们要开始为光明方作战时他还不相信。后来马尔福一家以及别的一些纯血家族就在六年级开始时消失不见了，没人知道他们去了哪里。

我们后来才发现他们一直在暗中战斗着，并且在打倒伏地魔一事中他们扮演了重要角色，在如今被称作是霍格沃兹之战的那刻，他们甚至也在那里，虽说哈利没见到他们。

"波特先生，别再盯着马尔福先生看了，我们没有一整天的时间，现在，动起来。"斯内普拖着调子说。

一些学生偷笑起来，哈利红起脸拿起书包走到了课室前面。

马尔福背直直地靠着椅子坐着，但他的姿势很悠闲，双手放在了课桌上。他面无表情地直直盯着前面，在哈利坐到他旁边时没费心去看哈利一眼。

"大家抄下黑板上的材料跟指示，要确保抄得细心点，在熬药时错了一步，都会导致悲惨后果。"

学生开始干活，接下来的30分钟你所能听见的就只有写字的沙沙声。

当最后一个学生—这人正好是纳威·隆巴顿—放下笔，斯内普才开始讲话。

"这个魔药会以75%的比例计入你们这学期的分数中，正如指示上说的，这要花费你们六周时间熬制，在这六周里，你们也许要在凌晨一点起床加材料或者就只是简单地搅搅魔药。你会注意到材料没多少，但熬制技巧，精确量，你切磨混合的方式都会决定你是熬制出了完美的魔药还是毁了它，没通过我这门课。"他尖锐地看向了纳威。

他沉默了一会儿，让他的话沉下去。

哈利紧张地看向周围，发现每个人都跟他一样。没人想魔药学不及格，除非你真的想在离开学校后混个不体面的工作。

他眼睛看向马尔福，那人看起来无聊到要死。哈利猜这金发小子不必担心毕业后找工作的问题，毕竟他有他的好爸爸关照他。

"那好，50分奖励给任何能告诉我你们将要熬制的魔药是什么的人。"

哈利转过头，他看向赫敏，但令他完全、彻底震惊的是，他发现她很茫然地盯着黑板。

看见她不知道答案的警惕表情，斯内普的嘴角嘲讽地勾了起来。

"是'Legame Rivelare'魔药"马尔福傲慢地说。

"很好德拉科，斯莱特林加50分，"斯内普得意地说，"告诉我，这魔药是用来做什么的。"

"这是一种很古老的魔药，在今天，除了古老的纯血家庭，很少人会使用，"他停了一会儿，"这是用来告诉服药的人谁是他们命定的伴侣的。"

这样，课室里的女人爆发出兴奋的低语声，让哈利翻起了白眼。

"没错，如果你们药熬得对的话，你可以选择喝下它—或者不喝。"他随意地说，显然两种选择都不在乎。

大钟敲响，标志着下课了，于是兴奋的讨论声炸了开来。

"在你们走前还有一件事要说。看看坐在你们身边的人，"哈利跟德拉科转身看向了对方，"接下来的6个星期，那将成为你的搭档，我建议你们安排一下今晚的会面，开始魔药制作。下课。"

学生们开始收拾书包，讨论接下来的有趣任务，教室的喧嚣声爆发了。

马尔福鼻翼鼓动，威胁地眯起眼看向哈利。

"那么—"哈利尴尬地咕囔，"在哪里—"

"省省吧波特。"马尔福猛站起来，昂着头走出了课室。

"我看你还是个混蛋！"哈利在他后面生气地大骂。

他怎么会成了他的搭档了呢？噢没错，斯—内—普！

不幸那天的情况没有好转。

课上得很好，显然其他老师已经知道了斯内普布置的任务。他们得知道接下来的6个星期，八年级生晚上都要见面熬制Legame Rivelare魔药。他们一定很可怜他们，因为接下来那一天的课都无聊到痹。

让哈利的一天几乎难以忍受的，是路上不间断抛给他的目光与问题，而这些都要感谢预言家日报刊登的东西。你以为如今他已经习惯这些东西了，但他从来都不喜欢成为关注的中心，而且现在更糟的是，关注的中心是他身上最私密的部分。

为此赫敏走在他身边时也感到很尴尬，所以大部分时间她都不在，因此罗恩也不在，哈利真的不想去想他们在干什么，是的，他不想。

他也没看见马尔福，这很奇怪。哈利以为马尔福会第一个站出来嘲笑他关于那篇文章的报道，尽管这想法让他很苦恼，但他不得不快点找到他安排一下之后的见面以开始熬制魔药。

"嗨，哈利。"

"噢，嗨，金妮。"他笑道。

"你怎么样？"她小心翼翼的问。

"很好"他撒谎道，"你呢？"

她拉住他让他停下来，于是他正面对上了她。

"这事过些日子就会被遗忘的，别担心。"她直白地说。

"对，我知道。"他叹息着抬起右手擦了擦脸。"不过这事总得发生在我身上不是吗？"

她笑起来，"来吧，去吃晚餐，我饿死了。"

她勾起他的手一起走向大厅，一边聊着些琐屑的事情。

在他们接近入口时，哈利看见马尔福靠在墙上跟潘西·帕金森说话。

"金妮，你先走，我一会儿过去。"

她点点头，一个人继续走，不过在此之前她威胁地看了一眼马尔福所在的方向。

"快把这事弄完吧。"哈利小声对自己说道。

"—亲爱的这会很有趣的，"在他靠近时他能听见帕金森跟马尔福说话的声音。"我会把一切安排好，你只要出现就行了，如果人们知道你会在那儿的话所有人都会来的。"

"好吧，我会去的，但如果我看见一个赫奇帕奇的话，我就离开，我受不了他们—赫奇帕奇式的作风。"

她美美地亲了亲他的脸，"没有赫奇帕奇，我保证。你好波特。"看见了哈利的身影，她假笑道，目光落下去公然盯住他的胯部。

马尔福跟着她一起假笑，从上往下打量了一下他。

哈利狠狠地咬着牙，感觉今天这已经是第一万次了，如果他不小心点的话他就一颗牙都不剩了。"帕金森，"他僵硬地点点头，"马尔福我能跟你说句话吗？"

帕金森收到暗示大步走向大厅。

"干什么，波特？"德拉科横起手臂问道。

"我们什么时候见面做魔药？"

"啊，这个嘛，好吧晚餐后我有事情要做，所以我们晚上九点见。"

"噢...好，"这事进行得那么容易，哈利被吓到了。他以为马尔福会拒绝，当个彻底的讨厌鬼的。"那我们要在玩应室见面吗？"

"如果你想在那个地方熬制魔药的话，那么是的。"

"那好。"哈利默默地说。

他有点期待尖刻的言论从金发男孩嘴里说出来。

马尔福沉默地揣测着凝视了哈利一会儿，才说，"那么就这样是吧？—还是说你要向我证明预言家日报说的东西是真的？"

哈利开始结结巴巴起来，热气涌上他的脸颊。

"不是？"马尔福挑起眉道，"好吧如果你不介意的话，我真的很饿了。"他走过了哈利身边，而哈利还没说出什么能让人理解的话。接着他就自信地大步走进了大厅，一路上得意地笑着。

第一章完


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The Room of Requirement

晚上八点五十五分，哈利刚好来到万应室外边。

在相对正常的晚餐过后，一切准备就绪，他回到八年级男生宿舍，脱下校服洗了个长长的热水澡。这有助于让他清醒头脑，为与德拉科·马尔福不可避免的会面做准备。

他看向他决定要穿的深色牛仔裤跟黑色T恤，抚了抚其表面以抚平那看不见的褶皱。

他花了连自己都不愿承认的许多时间选择他要穿的衣服。他真不知道为什么他要在意马尔福对他衣服选择的看法。

他不得不承认，这一定是因为那个混蛋总是打扮得让人无可挑剔，让哈利在他面前感到很羞愧不安。他甚至把他的校服弄得看起来很时髦。

哈利以前从来不是品味时尚的一类人，很有可能以后也不会是，但至少他没以前穿得那么糟糕了，这也算是个成就。

这时马尔福在走廊尽头转出拐角。

哈利暗暗施了个时间咒，看见正好是八点五十九分—精确到分钟。

在马尔福走近时，哈利暗自注意到他的着装：一条灰色休闲裤，一件黑色衬衫，两者都很非常适合他瘦瘦的身材。

"晚上好波特，很高兴在这遇见你。"德拉科带着讽刺的惊讶感说道。

"是啊，很令人震惊不是吗？"哈利也不甘示弱地回道。

他弯身拿起脚边的袋子，里面装了所有他们熬制魔药所需要的材料、工具跟器皿。

他发现马尔福没有带包。

"你的东西呢？"

"嗯？"德拉科不解地挑起眉。他左手插在裤袋里，右手则轻松地空在一边。

"你的东西—材料，工具还有你的课堂笔记—它们去哪了？"哈利无力地问，按下了想要扶额的冲动。今晚他真没心情应付马尔福，他很累，只想回去睡觉。

"噢，我什么都没带，这就是你来这儿的用处，我看你已经准备好东西了。"他看着哈利挂在肩上的袋子点点头。

哈利狰起脸，盯着马尔福脑袋上方，暗自数到了十。

"不过我带了我的笔记，"德拉科镇定地继续说，从口袋里拿出一个小本子，变大了它，"你一定会抄错笔记，毕竟你那么粗心，而我们绝对不能出错。我已经听说过一些关于因熬制Legame Rivelare 魔药出错产生的悲剧故事了。"

哈利低沉地呻吟着，他已经没那么粗心了。这将会是个漫漫长夜。"我们还是进去开始做魔药吧，这么我们就能回去睡觉了。"

很神奇，尽管很多年没见这气人的讨厌鬼了，可他们仍旧一往如故，仿佛从没分开过一样。

"一切都还好吗波特？你似乎有点不高兴啊，你不是还在想着那篇报道吧？"德拉科看似单纯地问。

哈利眯起眼，但没有理会他，开始想象一个能满足他们魔药需求的房间，向门口走去。

这房间很简单，但正是他们所需要的房间。中间有个大桌子，空出了很多地方给两个人干活。书架摆在墙边，里面满是哈利猜测是魔药学课本的书，角落里还有个很大的木柜。这地方仿佛已经有些时日了。

这房间神奇地与地窖相似，而这逗乐了哈利，他真是一点想象力都没有。一想到魔药，他就想到了那个冰冷昏暗的地窖。

"怎么，波特你真是够斯莱特林啊。"德拉科看着房间示意道。

"我不想将你带离你的舒适圈，梅林知道你已经够讨厌了。"哈利讽刺道。

马尔福对这句话冷笑起来，这极大愉悦到了哈利。

在哈利打开包，把用魔法缩小的物品放到桌上时，德拉科走向了那个样子古老的柜子，想看看里面有什么。

"萨拉查！"马尔福大叫着后退了一步，双手捂住嘴和鼻子。"这闻起来就像有某种生物爬了进去死在了里面！"

他的声音很模糊，所以他说的话哈利几乎一个字都没听懂，但就在那时，一股恶臭强烈冲击了他，几乎让他把晚饭都吐了出来。

哈利跟德拉科一样捂住了口鼻，大叫，"天！我说你能做点什么吗！施个空气清新咒，无论什么！"

马尔福开始一遍遍施咒，另外当哈利控制好他的呕吐放射后，他也加入了他。

他们花了五分钟，恶臭才终于散去，房间里满是新洗衣物的味道。

哈利看向德拉科被惊吓到的脸，无法抑制笑声从内心深处爆发出来。

"这不好笑，波特！我吸了进去...直接进了我的肺！梅林知道这到底造成了什么破坏。"马尔福一边想着皱起了脸，这让哈利笑得更厉害了。

德拉科以前从没见过或听过波特大笑，他发现这相当有意思。这完全改变了他的脸。他圆框眼镜后的绿眼睛更加明亮了，他嘴巴张着，露出整齐洁白的牙齿，几乎跟德拉科的一样漂亮。

大概一分钟后回来才找到停止大笑的力气。

"完了吗？"马尔福手臂横在胸前，脚点着地板，恼怒地问。

"抱歉，我好久都没这么笑过了，真是太好笑了！"在看见德拉科的脸时他冷静了下来，"那么那里到底有什么东西破坏了你的内部器官—"说到这个他就忍俊不禁了。

"我真心恨你，波特。"德拉科磨着牙说。

在让哈利检查并清理了柜子作为嘲笑德拉科的惩罚后，他们仍然没有找出臭味的来源，但他们一致认为这味道是那个旧魔药瓶发出的，那里面装了看似眼熟、但绝对变质了的魔药，它们锁在柜子里，随着时间的流逝，气味越来越臭。

哈利把所有瓶子魔药都拿去安全扔掉，德拉科则在柜子里施了好几些清洁咒。

在哈利回来时，马尔福已经变大了桌子上所有的物品，他正试图往腰上系上围裙。

"喂，让你自己有用点波特，过来借把手。"马尔福转过身背向他，提着两条长长的带子让他系。

哈利看向马尔福那被灰色休闲裤包裹的漂亮圆臀。他真想伸手过去，摸一摸那看着很紧致的臀部。

哈利猛摇起头，我在想什么？我他妈怎么了！也许那些变质的魔药里真有些什么东西。

"你带了围裙，"哈利不得不找个东西说，与此同时接过了那两条带子。

他强迫自己病态的思想远离德拉科·马尔福的屁股。

他大概该去看看庞弗雷夫人，显然他失掉了理智。

"不，我在你包里找到了块破布，就把它变形了。"

哈利花了一秒才跟上他的话，恍然大悟。

"你—那不是破布，那是我的夹克！"哈利愤懑地说，一下子怒火中烧。

"真的？是那样？—噢！小心点，这很痛！"马尔福在哈利满腔火气狠狠绑紧了带子时哀嚎道。

"闭嘴，"他厉声说着把他推了开去，开始搭坩埚。"你欠我件新夹克！一旦被变形过了它就再也无法跟从前一样合身了。"

"无论如何你的衣服从来都不合身，所以为什么这会让你这么激动呢？"

当然这是事实，他整个童年都穿着大了四倍的衣服。哈利一直倾向于买大点的衣服，因为他习惯了，但无论如何这不是重点！

"再说这件夹克真是Fugly，我是在帮你的忙。"马尔福剔着指甲继续说。

"Fugly？"哈利迷惑地皱起了眉。

"没错，fugly—fucking ugly。"德拉科恼火地叹息道。

哈利眯起了眼。"Frat。"他喃喃地说。

"那是什么波特？"

"Frat—也就是说你是个fucking prat！"（不好意思，懒得绞尽脑汁翻译他们自创的词语了，大家看得懂就行。）

说实话，哈利不知道他们要怎么样度过接下来的6个星期，他们连不针锋相对在一起几个小时都无法做到。

他们不用多想就会回到旧模式。

所以在浪费完时间斗嘴后，他们不情不愿开始干活，好吧，是哈利不情不愿。

德拉科会告诉哈利做什么，而哈利就听从于他。

在看过他们的笔记后，他们发现，令哈利不快、令德拉科大喜的是，哈利真如马尔福所预料的抄错了笔记。

德拉科争论说如果哈利一个人的话，他会悲哀地无法及格，因此德拉科应该作为主导这个项目。接着他又说哈利的低能会极度拉低他们熬制及格魔药的机会，所以他需要德拉科做指挥。

哈利确实在一定程度上认同他说的，但当然他不会承认。哈利一直魔药学都很糟糕，他很容易分心，因为他发现这非常无聊，而上魔药学你不能够分心，你必须时刻警惕。相对的，黑魔法防御术是他学得最好的科目，如果在这科上他们被安排为合作伙伴，他会是做主导的那个。不管怎么说，在他同意让德拉科掌控时，他是这样想的，这稍微安抚了他的不快。

一个小时后，魔药已经走上正轨了。

"现在用银齿刀把龙肝切块，那么我们今晚就可以结束了。"马尔福说道，一边顺时针搅拌着魔药，然后又逆时针搅拌了三次。

哈利叹了一口气，开始干最后一步。

"不是那样，"德拉科挥开波特的手咬牙切齿地说。"要这样。"

哈利看着马尔福细白的手指把龙肝切成了很平均的小方块。

德拉科把方块扔进坩埚，他们一起看着魔药变成它本该变成的血红色。

"完美。"马尔福骄傲地说。

哈利暗自庆幸有马尔福作为搭档，他终于能有一次能在魔药学取得好成绩了。现在他要做的就只是别在这6个星期之类杀掉他，事情会很好的。

"好了，我把魔药放到柜子里，你清理一下。"德拉科用上司的口吻命令道。

"是的，殿下。"哈利讽刺地说着，低低地弯下身，戏剧性地鞠了个躬。

"嗯，我喜欢你在我面前弯身的方式。"马尔福拉着调子说。

哈利一下子胡思乱想了起来，让他脸红得跟德拉科手中的魔药一样。

马尔福得意的笑眼闪烁着，转过了身。

哈利不得不快速离开这里。他匆忙往用过的器具上施了几个清洁咒，然后快速抓起书包径直朝门口走去，没打算说个晚安。

一回到宿舍，他很快就换好了睡衣爬上了床，把床帘拉得紧紧的。他看向挂在墙上的麻瓜钟，已经十二点三十分了。

他在与马尔福在一起的三个半小时里幸存了下来，没有出大乱子。

他很努力地不去想马尔福最后对他说的话，但不管怎么样，那句话一直涌进他头脑。

【我喜欢你在我面前弯身的方式。】

在记起马尔福的眼神时，哈利抖了抖身子。

并不是马尔福的话吓到了他，也不是那个金发男子看他的方式。

不，是他自己的话，吓到了他。

他怎么了？

他思考自己的心智思考了好久，然后才堕入不安的睡眠中。

那晚他梦见了某个长着双灰眸的高个金发男子，嘴上挂着得意的笑容。

第二章完


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Spying Games

第二天早上，Harry被Ron坚持不懈的催促起床的叫喊声吵醒了，因为显然他们就要赶不上保护神奇生物课了。

Harry，如果让他说老实话，他倒是一点也不在乎。刚刚被迫中断的睡眠是他所有过中最糟糕的，他唯一想做的事就是深埋进他的羽绒被，睡他个天昏地暗。

"我病了，"Harry对着他的枕头咕哝，"告诉Hagrid我去看Pomfrey了。"

围绕着他的床的帘子突然被拉开了，光亮一瞬间涌了进来，将让人舒适的黑暗驱散殆尽。

Harry呻吟着闭紧了眼睛。

"怎么了？"Ron问道，敏锐的目光在他身上扫来扫去。

"没什么，我只是太累了。我睡得相当晚。"

Ron在说话的间隙点着头，"太糟糕了。发生了什么？我本来想等你，但是我不小心睡着了。"

Harry的肩膀耸了耸，他现在不想提这件事，"他依然还是那个Malfoy。"

"真是混蛋，"Ron摇着他的脑袋，"这是Snape的错，这个老蝙蝠故意让你们一块儿。"

"是啊，我什么也做不了，"Harry边打哈欠，边伸懒腰，"保护神奇生物课之后我们要上什么课？"

"变形课。"

Harry信誓旦旦地说，"我想我会去上变形课的，那会儿见。如果McGonagall发现我是在睡觉而不是在上她的课，她会要了我的命。"

Ron笑了起来，"她不止会要了你的命，哥儿们。好的，一会儿见。"

Harry懒得坐起来再次拉上床帘，他抓起他的魔杖施放了一个让帘子自己合上的咒语。然后，他闭上了眼睛，陷入了深沉无梦的睡眠中。

他变形课迟到了五分钟，不过很幸运，McGonagall只是向他投来严厉地一瞥，没有中断她的讲课。

在床上多睡了一个小时后，他觉得好多了，并且很快就跟上了他的院长在这堂课的课程进度。

那天早上剩下的时间过得很快，在他意识到之前，就已经到午餐时间了。

他几乎没有咀嚼就吞下了两个牛肉沙拉卷，他用一大杯南瓜汁把它们冲下他的食道。没吃早餐让他饿得不行。

他坐在那儿把预言家日报翻过来翻过去，谢天谢地，今天没有什么内容是和Harry的任何身体部位有关。

他抬头环视大厅，一切似乎都恢复了正常，没有什么人还盯着他窃窃私语。

他向斯莱特林长桌张望过去，发现Malfoy在跟Blaise Zabini和Theodore Nott交谈。

Zabini家族和Nott家族跟Malfoy家族一起在六年级的时候消失不见了，Parkinson、Crabbe和Goyle家族也是。

并没有多少斯莱特林回来读八年级，这没有让Harry感到惊讶。回来的只有Pansy Parkinson、Theodore Nott、Blaise Zabini、Daphne Greengrass，当然，还有Draco Malfoy，他们已经决定回到学校。

他看着Blaise把脑袋侧过去向Malfoy问着什么。

上帝知道此刻他有多么希望自己是墙上的一只飞虫。

Malfoy脸上带着轻率的表情说了些什么，然后在Zabini挤压他的眉头时笑了起来，既不是假笑也不是嘲笑，那是一个实实在在的笑容。

这是本世纪最怪异的事。Malfoy永远不会微笑。

就在这时，Malfoy的目光撞上了Harry的，笑容从他的脸上滑下，取而代之的是冷冰冰的Malfoy面具。

没来由地，Harry的心有那么点微微刺痛。

Malfoy冲着Harry挑起眉毛致以疑问，这引起了Zabini的注意，他东张西望要把这个家伙找出来。

Harry迅速低下头好像报纸很有趣似的。

他再抬头看的时候，Malfoy已经走了。

那天下午接近傍晚的时候，Harry独自坐在格兰芬多公共休息室靠近窗户的舒适的大椅子上。他的变形课本就在他的大腿上摊开着，被忽略了个彻底。

他刚刚收到了一封由猫头鹰送过来的信。

被想要知道这封信是谁寄来的好奇心驱使着，他迫不及待地拆开信读起来。

Potter,

我已经检查过魔药，并且添加了必需的配料，所以直到周五晚上，我们没有必要再去检查。我会安排你和我一起，但昨晚你离开得似乎很匆忙。我希望一切都好？

我可以在周五晚上六点半和你见面吗？

Draco Malfoy

Malfoy在拿他取乐，他知道Harry为什么离开得这么突然，但是他绝对想象不到他慌张背后的真正理由。

金发小子可能以为Harry只是窘迫于他对他说的话—我喜欢你在我面前弯身的方式—但是更让Harry计较的是他自己的反应。

他竭尽全力试图不让他的脑子整天围着它打转，但他总不能永远逃避。

真相是，从Harry有那么丁丁点认识到他可能是个小基佬，距离现在已经有一段时间了。

就算把这个事实抛开不管，六年级时他在某些方面已经意识到了，女孩子对他来说没有一点吸引力。他发现他对她们胸部上的肉块提不起半点兴趣，虽然大多数和他同龄的男孩一逮到机会就会随时色眯眯地盯着看。他察觉到他的视线反倒是对男孩们厚实的胸膛和坚实的手臂情有独钟。

过去因为战争的原因他并没有想太多，可是现在他居然对Malfoy起了念头…那么多人为什么偏偏是Malfoy！现在不得不正视这个问题了。

他并不担心自己是同性恋，不。魔法界不像麻瓜们那么反对同性恋。让我们面对现实，是的，当报纸发现时他们将会像迎来狂欢节一样大做文章。看在梅林的份上，他可是Harry Potter，世界的救星，一切邪恶的征服者，等等等等。无论他喜欢与否，他的私人生活总是会被他人利用来当做娱乐和消遣，这就是为什么他现在有一个私人公关。不过很明显，这一个还不够称职，她昨天没有想办法对报纸的印刷加以阻挠。

他所担心的是，他会不会迷恋上了Draco figging Malfoy。这个人，是他的克星，一个乐此不疲惹得他屁滚尿流的家伙。

怎么可能会发生这种事？

他是一个傲慢自大的傻瓜，完全不是Harry喜欢的类型。是的他长得好看，实际上好看得不得了。

老天啊，他脑子里转的真的都是这些东西吗？

在星期五之前他用不着跟Malfoy接触，这是一件好事，也许他还来得及骂醒自己，让自己意识到Malfoy只是一个傲慢无礼、自命不凡、飞扬跋扈…身材高大、金发闪闪、帅绝人寰…

妈的这完全没有用，显然为了把Malfoy赶出他的脑袋他有得忙了。

可能死而复生对他的大脑造成了点小损伤？

他在Malfoy的问话下迅速而又潦草地涂上回复，打发正用像匕首一样锐利的目光盯着他的猫头鹰送了出去。

坐在那看着窗外，感觉时间一点一点过去，他决定执行一个计划。

明天他要远远地观察Malfoy。他的所作所为必然会让Harry热血沸腾，而Harry将只会注意到他丑陋的内在，而不是漂亮的外表，然后所有这些都会回到正常的轨道。

Harry为自己想出了这么个好主意感到非常开心。

他看了眼时间，决定在睡前快速地冲个澡。

"Harry，你有没有听到我说话？"第二天早餐时，Hermione为了吸引他的注意，把她的手在他面前摆来摆去。

"嗯…噢对不起。"Harry说着把注意力集中在Hermione身上，不好意思地轻声发笑。

"你在找谁？"她眯起眼睛巡视着斯莱特林长桌，Harry自从来到大厅后就一直盯着那里猛瞧。

"什么？…没有人！我只是想着我的魔咒学论文想得太入迷了。我想我可能错过了一些东西，"她冲他眨了眨眼，就像在说她并没有被他说服，"总之别在意，你刚才说什么？"

她皱起了眉头，但她的态度还是令人欣慰地转变地温和了，"我说，我很抱歉昨晚和Ron离开了这么久。只是没有了Molly老是在我们边上转来转去，让我们终于有机会单独相处真的太好了，我们…"

"停在那儿，"Harry说着举起他的手，"我不想知道你和Ron的性生活，好吗？我要跟你说多少次你才能记得住？"

"分享就是关怀，哥儿们。"Ron乐呵呵地咧开嘴。

"不，在这种情况下它不是。"Harry气哼哼地抱怨。

在那时，Malfoy和他的跟班们一起走进了大厅。

Harry看着学生们匆忙给他让路。

坐在各自学院长桌旁的男孩女孩们抬头注视着他，他们的目光当中一些辐射出仇恨，一些散发着妒忌，另外一些只是充满欲望地死死盯着他。

毋庸置疑，Malfoy仪表堂堂，他将这一点发挥得相当棒。

当天的第一堂课就是魔药课。Harry走到了Ron和Hermione旁边他通常的座位上，他已经完全忘记他应该和Malfoy坐在一起。

Snape马上纠正了错误，他侮辱了Harry的脑功能，顺便扣了格兰芬多十分。

"现在每个人都在正确的座位上，"他锐利地逼视着Harry，"我们可以上课了。"

Harry怒气冲冲地瞪着他。

"你们的魔药都熬制得怎么样了？"

教室里充满了交头接耳的声音。

"让我换一种说法，有没有人已经毁掉了它？把你们的手举起来。"他问着，把双手放在桌上，十指互相扣了起来。

没有人动。

Snape扬起眉毛，"哦，真是让我惊讶，毫无疑问你们当中有一个迟早会。"

他接着说当星期五他们检查他们的药剂时，熬制正确的话应该会看到什么。

Harry一个字也没有听进去，他忙着用眼角余光偷偷窥视Malfoy。

他注视着Draco把手肘支在桌子上，他的食指慢慢慢慢地碾压着下嘴唇。

为了看得更清楚，Harry把脑袋微微转过了一点。

Malfoy似乎毫无所觉地继续抚摸他的嘴唇，他空着的手在大腿上轻柔地摩挲按捏，好像那儿正在隐隐作痛似的。

片刻之后，Draco灰色的眼睛捕捉到了一对正盯着他看的翡翠绿的眼珠子，他的手指在微微撅起的淡红色嘴唇上停住了。

他冲着Harry皱起眉头，他的手臂落到了桌子上。

Harry的脸因为被发现而变得通红，他试图关注些别的事物，而不是满脑子坐在他旁边的金发小子。

当Snape走到教室后面向某些学生讲解有关剪下蒲公英根的技巧时，Draco转向了Harry。

"我知道你希望像我一样好看得不得了，但是有没有别的理由让你整节课都看着我？"他毫不客气地质问Harry。

"什么？我才没有一直看着你。"Harry用嘲笑作为回应，转过脸去。

不幸的是，他瞪得大大的自觉有罪的眼睛出卖了他。

"拜托，波特，我不是瞎子，你也没有你认为的那样巧妙。"Malfoy冷笑着说。

"我没看你。"Harry凝视着前面又重复了一遍。

沉默降临到了他们之间。

过了一会儿，Harry感觉到他的侧脸有点刺痛，他转过头，发现Malfoy正盯着他看。

"别看我。"Harry厉声说道。

"我才没有看着你。"他夸张地模仿着Harry的语调。

Harry大声呻吟，把他的脑袋垂到了桌子上。

这跟他计划的不一样，是的Malfoy是一个讨厌鬼，但此时Harry觉得他性感得要命。他将不得不重新考虑他的战略。

午餐时Harry迅速抓起一个三明治，他告诉Ron和Hermione他要去拿早上忘在箱子里的魔咒学课本。

事实上，他是去拿他的隐形斗篷，这样他能够更好地窥视Malfoy。

一回到宿舍，他就把斗篷披在了身上，他就要走出门口的时候一个念头击中了他。他折回去在箱子周围挖着，直到他找到了活点地图。

他把它打开，看看他的冰雪王子在哪。

Harry在庭院里找到了Draco的标记点，边上围着Pansy、Daphne、Theodore和Blaise。

完美。

Harry溜出了格兰芬多公共休息室，没有人注意到他，他沿着地图上画出来的其中一条直接通往庭院的秘密通道，走了过去。

他一到那儿就贴紧了墙壁，以免碰到任何人。他径直走向Malfoy和他的朋友们坐着的地方。

"你们听说了Ernie Macmillian和Susan Bones的事吗？"当Harry接近时，他听见Pansy诡秘地低声说着，可就算她声音压得再低，只要在50英尺范围内的人都能听到。

那个女孩从不小声说话，仿佛她的生命依赖于此。

"没有，"Daphne好奇地回答道，"他们怎么了？"

"据说今天早上他们在赫奇帕奇公共休息室大吵了一架然后分手了。"这些话从她嘴里一口气迸了出来。

她爱说闲话，那是她最喜欢的消遣。

"他们是认真的吗？"Daphne的眼睛里燃烧着浓浓的兴趣。

"没人在乎。"Zabini叹了口气。

"你只是在说你自己。"Nott好像非常在乎地插了进来。

Blaise皱着眉摇了摇头，"你真是个女孩儿。"

"噢，我可以向你保证，他不是女孩。"Daphne使了个眼色轻声说。

"请原谅！"Pansy大喊着，"我正想告诉你们，现在务必安静下来听我说。"

Malfoy没有说过一句话，他只是静静坐着听他们吵嘴。

"所以，我要说的是，Justin Finch-Fletchley告诉Susan，过去一年里他一直在她的背后上Ernie。"

倒抽气的声音此起彼伏地响了起来，Malfoy不耐烦地翻了翻眼睛。

Harry无法相信他刚刚听到的。

"你在开玩笑！"Daphne惊奇地尖叫着。

"噢得了吧，"Malfoy说，"你该不会真的不知道Macmillian是弯的？"

Pansy瞪着他，好像他的脖子上有两个脑袋，"我一点也不知道！你居然知道！"

"好吧，你不认为这该死的很明显吗？"他接着说，补上了一刀。

"Draco，你为什么不告诉我？"Pansy问，似乎受到了伤害。

Malfoy只是摇着头闭上了眼睛，挥手让她走开。

"看在萨拉查的份上，你继续好吗？"Nott惊呼，"为什么Finch-Fletchley要告诉她，他想要独占Macmillian吗，还是因为别的什么？"

谁会想到Theodore Nott会是那种爱说闲话的人，Harry不合时宜地想。

"喔，这就是它有趣的地方了，亲爱的Draco，你可能会想听听这部分。"Pansy得意地笑着说。

Draco睁开眼睛看着她，"接着说，我在听。"他呼出一口气。

"Finch-Fletchley昨晚为了他们每周一次的做爱和Macmillian幽会，你永远猜不到当Macmillian高潮的时候他喊出来的是谁的名字。"

"Voldemort的？"Draco干巴巴地问道。

Harry的鼻子里不可挽救地哼了一声，引得Malfoy向发出声音的地方怀疑地转过头。

该死！Harry瞬间屏住了呼吸，梅林保佑他没有被发现。感谢上帝，几秒钟后Malfoy又回头望向他的朋友们。

Pansy的眼睛因为Draco的话闪闪发亮，她勉强克制住一阵大笑，"嗯，不完全是。"

Malfoy深情微笑着看着她压抑住兴奋。她看上去像极了就要因为没有及时告诉他们而立马爆裂，"好吧，请告诉我们，Pansy，我不希望你伤到你自己。"

她因为他的评论撅起嘴，"你知道，事实上我好像忘记了这个名字…"

"什么？Pansy！"Nott怒吼道。

她再也忍耐不住，大笑起来，她就喜欢像这样吊着他们的胃口。

Harry忍住向她喊叫让她继续的冲动。

"噢，等等，我想起来了…他高声叫喊…yessssss Dracoooooooo,"Pansy终于控制好了她自己，她模仿着尖叫、叹息、呻吟，引得几个人越过庭院向他们看过来。

每个人都大笑起来，除了Malfoy，但是他脸上的表情表明他真的被逗乐了。

Harry皱着眉有点不太高兴。

"你说的是真的吗？"Daphne控制不住地大笑着。

"完全是。"Pansy咯咯笑着点点头。

"他不走运。我不会和赫奇帕奇上床，没有人可以例外。"Malfoy得意洋洋地撮起了嘴唇。

这引起了新一轮的笑声，这次Malfoy加入进来，他的眼睛里闪烁着欢乐。

一个开着玩笑、哈哈大笑的Malfoy？

难道Harry被派发到了一个平行宇宙吗？

Harry情不自禁地注意到Malfoy笑起来有多么可爱。这让他的唇角止不住上扬。

当Malfoy说他不会和赫奇帕奇上床时，Harry所感受到的宽慰一下子向他涌了过来，惊得他措手不及。

还有更令人担忧的，Harry对他是否有想过和任何一个格兰芬多上床产生了浓厚兴趣。好的，并不是任何人，只有一个。他，如果我们具体一点。

Harry突然意识到，这个间谍游戏超出了他的预期。他应该提醒他自己，为什么他这么讨厌Malfoy，而不是开始幻想他是不是还有机会和他做爱。

钟楼的钟声敲响，标志着午餐时间结束。

Harry迅速走向城堡内一条安静的走廊，他发现了一个壁龛。他把他的隐形斗篷脱下来塞进他的包里。

在走廊上的声音渐渐停息，确定没有被发现的危险之后，他走出来向魔咒课的教室走去。

他当即决定他要停止他的偷窥行动，就在今晚想出一个新的计划。这一次的计划将会切实可行，但是Harry有种不详的预感，这可能有点太晚了。

第三章完


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Nothing to Worry About

星期五上午，Harry站在镜子前试图驯服他那头狂乱的头发。才过去几个月它就已经长得这么长，完全不好对付了。

他叹了口气，决定现在就剪掉它，幸运的是，他有大约十五分钟可以用来和他的头发搏斗，直到他不得不下楼赶在魔药课之前解决他的早餐。

他开始在头发上施放一个又一个咒语，让它一点一点变短。

他回想起昨天他所实行的关于他的Malfoy问题的计划进行得是否顺利，好吧不管怎么说，至少它比偷窥好太多了。

无视金发讨厌鬼的计划凑效了。好吧，他猜想这都多亏了在没有魔药课的一天里，他几乎没怎么见着金发男子。他只在大厅瞥见他一两次，有趣的是这几次Malfoy的视线一直粘在他身上，但是Harry难得得表现出克制，他转身径直离开，完全没有理他。

再加上为了赶在今天的变形课之前完成复习的压力，Harry几乎没有给肖想Malfoy留下丁点时间。

昨晚显然另当别论，它不可能更糟糕了。他做了一个绝对不会让任何人知道的以Malfoy为中心的狂野生动的梦。永远不。有几次他惊醒过来时，甚至有种难以抵抗的去找他的冲动。

他知道这很荒谬，但冲动是那样强烈，差点就驱使着他下床计划潜入斯莱特林的地窖。只有在他想到Malfoy发现了他趁他在睡觉逼近他时燃起的怒火可以阻止他—仅仅如此。

不过今天早上，他感觉不错，决定仅仅把昨晚当作一次诡异的体验，他发誓再也不在睡前吃该死的奶酪。[注1]

无论如何，他还有更重要的事要操心。今天他不得不和Malfoy碰面，继续进行制作Legame Rivelare魔药的下一步骤。

他不知道他是否准备好了要和Malfoy愉快地搭档…噢，别开玩笑了！他清楚他没有。他很可能需要和那个斯莱特林隔离上好几个星期，才能控制好自己的情感，只有一天是远远不够的。

今天下午，他们要共享同一个房间。

这个想法让Harry的理发咒出了相当大的偏差，当停下来的时候，他后脑勺上很大一部分的头发都被剪掉了，这可比他想要的发型短太多了。

"妈的！"他大声抱怨。

他呻吟着，意识到他不得不把侧面和背面的头发剪得再短一点儿，才能让他的发型看起来正常。

他开始重新施放咒语，他试图栓牢自己的思想，让它远离那个白色的恶魔，全心投入手头的工作。

他之后会想出一个对付Malfoy的好办法。

*[注1]西方有个传说"睡前吃奶酪容易做怪梦"。

"发型不错，Harry。"Tracy Little诱惑地眨眨眼。

"谢谢。"Harry有点恼怒地回答。

别人对他头发的关注达到了几近荒谬的地步，天啊，他只不过把它剪短了一点而已。

"你知道他们为什么这么看着你吗？"Hermione忍俊不禁地问。

"不，介意开导我吗？"

"你有时真的是笨得可以，"她摇头笑了，"现在所有人都看得到你的伤疤。"

"所以呢？每个人都知道我的额头上有这么一道疤，为什么还这么大惊小怪。"Harry困惑地问。

"知道它的存在和真正看到它是两码事，"她瞟了一眼他的额头，"从我认识你到现在，你一直都藏着它，现在你突然决定把你的头发剪短，却期望别人没有反应。"

"我没打算剪短，事实上我根本没得选。我不小心搞砸了它，而我不得不接着剪。要么这样要么就像个十足的傻瓜。"他抱怨道。

他尝试着想把他的头发拉到额头上，但是它最长也只有两英寸，无论用什么方式它都只会翘回去。

"我觉得它看起来棒极了，"她说着拍开他的手，手指抚摸着他的头顶，"非常…性感。"

Harry的嘴角挑起了一半，他为她的玩笑扬了扬眉毛。

"我想知道某位金发男子是否也有同样的看法。"她补充，眼睛里闪着光。

他的脸沉了下来，"什么？…你说的是哪、哪个金发的？"

她用一个得意的笑容回应他，溜进了女厕所，徒留Harry待在走廊里面无表情地瞪着她消失在门后。

早餐后Harry迅速赶上了Hermione和Ron，跟他们一起走向魔药课的教室。他打算向Hermione问清楚她话里指的是谁，但是他争取不到足够的和她独处的时间，以防万一她所暗示的恰恰就是Malfoy，他也不想在Ron面前谈论这件事。毕竟他可不想让他最好的哥儿们死于惊吓过度。

Harry进入黑暗肮脏的魔药学实验室，发现Malfoy还没来。

好极了。

他在自己的座位上坐下里，从包里拿出一摞羊皮纸，一个墨水瓶和一支羽毛笔，等待上课。

几分钟后，他听到了一声刺耳的噪音，他旁边的椅子正被从桌子底下拉出来。这使他畏缩了。

他转身怒视噪音的制造者，但当他的眼睛对上了一双明亮的灰色眼眸时他倒吸一口冷气。

Malfoy看起来…令人惊叹。尽管有点衣冠不整，却相当令人惊叹。

他没有穿长袍，事实上他看上去像是刚从浴缸里蹦出来，胡乱套上校裤、衬衫和针织套衫。他的领带被他捏在手里，他的衬衫底部伸了出来。他的头发湿漉漉的，遮住了他的眼睛。

Harry感到一股强烈的冲动，驱使他俯身把铂金色头发梳到脑后，但他努力抵挡住了诱惑。

他注视着Malfoy塞好他的衬衫，系好他的领带，用他的手指把他的头发往后梳起，它们又完美地服帖在他的脑袋上。

Harry的呼吸开始不稳，一种让人不舒服的掺杂心慌和恶心的感觉在他的胃里以惊人的速度蔓延。

"什么…？"Harry问，声音有点哽咽，他趴在桌子上企图减缓不适。

Malfoy看起来也没好多少，他在座位上重重地坐下来。"我们需要谈谈。"他只挤出这么一句话，在桌子底下把他的大腿和Harry的靠在了一起，用手牢牢抓住Harry的膝盖内侧，把他固定住。

恶心感和它来时一样快速地消失了，替换上了一种电流冲击血管般的快感。热度在他的胃部愉悦地汇成一滩，他尴尬地意识到他完全硬了。

Harry从没有过如此愉快的感觉，他抑制不住呻吟喘息。

Malfoy听到这声音艰难地咽了口唾沫，闭上了他的眼睛。

他显然也有同样的感觉，Harry注意到Malfoy的裤子前面有一块明显的隆起。

"操。"Malfoy低声咆哮着挪开他的腿。

"那是什么？"Harry默默地问。

他慢慢恢复正常，他的勃起正在消退，他松了一口气。

"我不知道，但是无论如何这绝对不会是什么好事。"Malfoy回答，不易察觉地调整他自己，恢复到往日的沉着。

在这时，Snape像通常那样如同一只蝙蝠般的大步走进教室。

"这是—"

"嘘！这里不行，"Malfoy环顾四周，确保没有人盯着他们看。"晚点。"

Harry点点头，转身看着Snape。

他感到他的血液在他的耳边哗然大声，恐慌开始在他的心里扎根。

他妈的这到底发生了什么？

这天Harry无数次地尝试跟Malfoy谈话，但是这个蠢货只是眯起眼睛警告地盯着Harry，用口形告诉他，"晚点。"

Harry认为这够晚了，他想知道发生了事情。Malfoy怎么能做到表现得就跟他平时没什么两样，就好像他什么事都没有。

早上他明明和Harry一样焦躁。

这困扰着Harry，他在万应室里踱步，不停地看着时间，等着他的殿下现身。

下午六点半快到的时候，Malfoy终于走进房间，这激怒了Harry。

"你去哪了？"Harry质问道。

"这不关你的事，Potter，"Draco傲慢地抬起头，"另外我没有迟到。我说过六点半见面，不是吗？"

Harry的鼻孔气愤地张大了，"是的，但是就目前状况来说，我以为你会来得早一点。"

"我有事要做，有人要见。不是所有的事都要围着你转，被选中的人。"金发男子冷笑着说。

"哦，不要表现得好像你没受到影响。今天早上我看到了你的眼睛，你和我一样都被吓坏了。"

"是的，我已经考虑过它了。"Malfoy说着理了理他的外套袖子。

他打扮得很完美，他的头发服服帖帖地呆在他的脑袋上。让人完全联想不到他早上的样子。

"今天早上之后你对我还有什么感觉吗？"他接着说。

"是的，"Harry停顿了一会儿回答，"极度厌恶。"

"你看，没有什么可担心的。"Malfoy说着，让魔药从柜子里飘出来，把它放到了桌子上。

"没什么可担心的？我一直都被对你的感觉所困扰，有不该有的想法，更别提那些梦…"Harry猛的中断了。

"你一直梦到我，Potter?"Malfoy傲慢地笑着。

Harry无视了他，"看，这有点不对劲。在今天早上之前你对我有什么感觉吗？"

Malfoy轻轻抿起嘴看了一会儿远处，明显对某些事犹豫不决，"好吧，是的，"他终于说，"我有，但…在我碰了你之后，这种感觉消失了。一定是有人对我们下咒，想让我们在一大群人面前出丑。不幸的是他失败了。"

"所以你认为没有理由惊慌？"Harry追问道，他只是想要确认。

"没有。"Malfoy回答，一边翻看着笔记，一边用飞来咒召来他们所需要的成分。

Harry怀疑地盯着他。

Malfoy恼怒地叹了口气，"梅林啊，Potter。好吧，今天早上我很担心。我想这很可能是一个结合咒或别的什么，但是有结合咒存在的话，一旦你有了第一次接触，你将不能离开字面上的三码远，你只有不停地碰触或是做些别的什么，才能抵挡因为违抗它的愿望所产生的痛苦。这现在并没有发生，所以它不可能是一个结合咒，因此没有什么可担心的。现在你明白了吗？"他问，就像在和小孩子说话。

"是的。"Harry咬牙切齿地说道，但没有回击。他只感到由衷的感激，不管那是什么，现在那种感觉都消失了，他的生活又可以恢复正常了。

然而当他回忆起自己因Malfoy的触碰而兴奋，然后清楚看到Malfoy的勃起时，他的脸颊浮现出轻微的红晕。

Malfoy却恰恰相反，他看起来一点也不在意。

斯莱特林！

"现在拿些干的蝾螈眼睛，压碎它们。"Malfoy俯身阅读桌子上的笔记，命令道。

"为什么我要这么做？"Harry皱起了眉头。

"因为我打扮好了要去参加一个派对，而你并没有。说到这个，你最好快点，我必须在七点半赶到那儿。"他抬头望着Harry蕴含着风暴的脸，"快点，快，快。"

Harry唯一的念头就是现在就在这里掐死他。

他笑了，他意识到这是他对Malfoy的唯一念头，不掺杂任何欲望。看来这个混蛋是对的，没有什么可担心的。

晚上七点四十五分，他钻过胖夫人的画像，想着后半夜都趴在火炉前放松放松。

"你来了，Harry！"Ron说着把视线落在了相比以往短得离谱但仍然凌乱的黑色头发上。

Harry停下来看着周围站着的人。

他们都不同程度地'盛装打扮'了一番，看起来像要去什么地方。

"你们要去哪？"Harry问，挑起了眉毛。

他看到Lavender Brown穿着一件非常暴露的粉红色麻瓜礼服，连忙向Ron看回去等他回答。

Seamus Finnigan抢先回答，"我们被邀请参加Pansy Parkinson在尖叫棚屋举办的派对。"

"尖叫棚屋？"Harry惊讶地问，"但是那里有安全隐患，它随时都有可能倒塌。"

"不要担心，Hermione，"Dean挪揄Harry，这引起了Hermione的抗议，"教授们在战后重修城堡时把它也固定了起来。他们允许我们在那儿聚会，毕竟我们已经足够大了，并且我认为他们想要把我们和低年级学生隔开。"

"哦，那太好了。玩得开心。"他走向楼梯匆忙地说。

"噢，不，你不能上去。"Ron大声说，"你要和我们一起去。现在去换衣服，我们在这里等你。"

"你知道是怎么回事，我很累，所以我认为我—"

"去！你还有十分钟。"Hermione打断了他。她看着他的脸轻柔地说，"你需要去找点乐子，Harry，让你自己放松一次。"

他看着他的朋友们期待的面孔，挫败地叹了口气，"好吧，但是给我十五分钟，我要洗个澡。我身上都是干掉的蝾螈眼睛的气味。"

他跑上楼去换衣服。

这个派对最好值得他这么做。

第四章完


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Shrieking Shack

晚上八点三十分，他们终于到达尖叫棚屋。

派对是逃不掉的，但Harry仍然试图拖延尽可能长的时间，他光洗澡就花了将近三十分钟，这让Ron非常恼火。他洗了四次头发，把身上的每一寸都彻底清洗了至少两次，直到他无视了Ron、Seamus和Dean要冲进门的警告，他们毫不犹豫地炸掉了门上该死的铰链，就差把Harry浑身赤裸的从隔间里拖出来，随他怎么大叫。

那让他学乖了，之后他很快就决定他该穿什么，就像他通常会选择的，深色牛仔裤，和一件薄的长袖短上衣，它恰到好处地凸显出他强健的上半身。它的颜色是墨绿的，和他的眼睛十分相配。

"啊，"Pansy抬头看着格兰芬多们接近前门，"我想你们说服了Potter，让他答应来参加派对。"

她得意地笑着，用魔杖指着她手上的羊皮纸，有一串名字从上面消失了。

"你不会真的有宾客名单吧？"Hermione问，她越过Pansy的肩膀盯着羊皮纸看。

Parkinson皱起眉头，把羊皮纸压在她的胸前，"是的，Granger，我有。这个派对仅限邀请，你知道并不是什么人都可以参加。如果有任何不三不四的人被允许进入，那么没有主见、情绪多变的赫奇帕奇们会毁了我们的派对。"

"所以你打算在这里站上一整晚，确保不会有任何不该来的人出现在这？"Hermione反驳道。

Pansy邪恶地笑着，挺了挺她的胸，轻轻弹了下落在她肩头的棕色长发，"不，一到晚上九点，门就会被锁上。没有任何人能够进来或者出去，直到明天早上。"

格兰芬多们低声抱怨着。

"你在开玩笑？"Hermione面无表情地说。

"噢，你不是在害怕吧？我想你们格兰芬多勇敢无畏的品格全都是胡说的。"斯莱特林煽动道。

Harry转了转眼珠子，他看出Pansy想要激怒他们，他挤向前。"你说完了吗，如果可以的话我想要一杯喝的。"他轻率地说。

她歪着脑袋，似乎在对他做出评判，"当然可以，请便，Potter。"她最后说，退到了一边。

当他们迈过门槛，Hermione在Harry耳边急切低语，"我不认为这是一个好主意。我不知道到天亮为止我们都要被锁在这里。"

"好了，现在我们都在这儿，我并不想就这样离开，好让他们称心如意。你们都想来这，所以只要放松，就像你说的…随心所欲。"他充满热情地说，轻轻地捏了捏她的肩膀。

"对我来说，今晚我打算好好'放松放松'[注1]，"Seamus兴奋地说，"我注意Lucy Quinn好久了，也许今晚将会是我的幸运之夜。"

Hermione看上去非常不愉快，"你一定要总是这么粗鲁吗？"

"是的，Seamus，我一直告诉你说话之前先动动脑子。"Pravati Patil插了进来，飞快地在他胸前反手打了一巴掌。

男孩们大笑起来。

"来吧，我们走，去拿些喝的。"Dean说，他把一条胳膊环过Lavender的腰，蜻蜓点水般在她的嘴唇上落下了一个吻。

*[注1]双关语。原文是'let something loose'，你懂的。

–––––––––––––––––––

教授们对尖叫棚屋做过了装修，它让人完全辨认不出了。

墙壁被拆掉了，这样就有了一大块空地。墙边和角落里散落着一大排懒人椅、沙发和豆袋椅，以供人们坐下聊天。炉火熊熊燃烧着，使得这片区域舒适而暖和，它提供了大部分的光亮，是房间里的主要光源。节奏轻缓的音乐从未知的源头涌动出来。

棚屋看起来和一间公共休息室基本上没什么两样，除了在房间另一头临时搭起的吧台，在它旁边有一扇足以俯视霍格莫德别致村庄的大型飘窗。

Harry想要更彻底地观赏一下那广阔的景色，便径直走向了窗边。

霍格莫德的村庄看起来是如此美丽而又宁静。几乎每一个窗口都闪烁着柔和的黄色灯光，让它看起来温暖、安全和温馨。

Harry如此高兴看到它回到从前的样子。战争曾经摧毁了许多商铺，造成了大量死亡。看到人们相聚在一起，恢复了村庄昔日的繁荣的感觉是非常好的。

"有时候我感觉好像一切都没有真的发生过。"Ron脸上带着怀念的表情站到Harry边上，他喃喃地说。

Harry点了点头，咬紧了下嘴唇，把手塞进了牛仔裤口袋。

这是真的，Harry经常会想着所有的一切只是一个非常非常可怕的噩梦。特别是好几次像这样，看着一个曾经被摧毁到几乎无法修复的村庄。然而它现在看起来像是从未被触及过。当然，战争确实发生过，它是每个人过去的一部分。毕竟Harry有他的伤疤时刻提醒着他，让他永远无法忘记。

Hermione走了过来，递给他们一人一品脱的麦芽酒，然后把她的手臂环到了Ron的腰上，她的脑袋靠在了他的肩膀上。

Harry看着Ron用他的胳膊牢牢搂着她的肩膀把她拉近，在她额头上落下一个轻柔忠诚的吻。

Harry会不会找到这样的爱？

他想要感受一场神魂颠倒的爱情。用他全部的心和灵魂爱一个这样爱他的人。

直到几个月之前，他没有想过他会有这样的念头。他曾经真的以为他不会在战争中幸存，但是现在他活下来了，所有他想要的就是一个正常的生活。他认为这是他最起码值得的。

Harry轻轻摇了摇头，这个想法对现在来说还太过深远。他喝了一大口麦芽酒，跟着又喝了一大口。

现在他只想专心完成学业，并且过得快活。爱情总会到来，在恰当的时机，在准备好的时候。

–––––––––––––––––––

两个小时过去了，Harry感到有点醉了。

门已经上了锁，现在没有机会离开了，倒也不是说他想离开。他确实玩得很开心，这让他自己都感到惊讶。

他们正在玩"命名游戏"，如果你不能在规定时间内说出一个以给你的字母做首字母的名字，那么你就必须喝酒。

"梅林啊，Ron，有一大堆的名字你可以用，像是Britney Spears！"Seamus大声笑着，看着Ron把他的酒一饮而尽。

"谁他妈的是Britney Spears？"他抱怨道，紧跟着打了一个相当大的嗝。

"Ronald！捂住你的嘴。"Hermione责备道，引起另一轮肆无忌惮的笑声。

Harry坐在那没有参与游戏。他很高兴只是坐着看他周围正在发生的事，或者他应该说，他很高兴只是坐着看着某个斯莱特林。

是的，自从他到了之后他时不时盯着Malfoy，有好几次他捕捉到这个金发男子也在看着他，这很有意思。

然而Harry无法控制他自己。Malfoy今晚是如此悠闲和放松，这肯定跟他已经摄入的酒精的量脱不了干系，Harry发现他的视线被一遍又一遍地拉到金发男子身上。有点像五美分的镍币和一块磁铁。

就在这时，一个Harry不认识的女孩把她的手臂环到Malfoy的脖子上，在他耳边低声说了什么，让他轻轻发笑。

Harry的神经紧绷起来，他嫉妒地眯起眼睛，这个混蛋正把他手放在她的后腰上，俯下身回应地低语着。

Draco带着笑意的眼睛对上了一对怒气冲冲的绿眼睛，Harry突地站起来，粗暴地推开人群走向吧台。

他该死的到底怎么了！

是这个诅咒让他有这个感觉，还是他本身真的有这个想法？

梅林啊，他完全混乱了。

Harry抓起一杯火焰威士忌，他迫切需要一些比麦芽酒更强烈的东西。

在他给自己倒了满满一杯时，一只杯子被小心地放到了他的旁边。

他立马反应过来这苍白的手和细长的手指是属于谁的。

Harry大口喝着，把Malfoy的杯子倒满，甚至没有看他一眼。

"你还好吗，Potrer？"Draco平静地问。

Harry感到金发男子的呼吸搔着他的耳朵，Malfoy比他意识到的站得还要近。

Harry抬起头打算冲这个蠢货吼"走开"，但随后他在灰色眼眸的深处看见了类似于真挚的东西，一些他以为再过一万年也不会在Malfoy的眼睛里看到的东西，他改了主意。"是的。我很好，我只是想透透气。"他并不是真的在乎他说了什么。

"你知道你已经走不了了，但是楼上的房间附带阳台，你可以在那呼吸到新鲜空气。"Malfoy回答，抿了一小口他的火焰威士忌。

Harry盯着Malfoy的舌头伸出来舔掉他嘴唇上残留的液体。"在这？"他心不在焉地问。

Malfoy点点头，"来，我带你去。"

他转过身，显然希望Harry跟上他，当然他想都没想就这么做了。

–––––––––––––––––––

楼上很安静，只能听到模糊的重低音旋律从楼下传上来。

Malfoy领着Harry到了一个空房间，在他们身后关上了门。房间里的墙壁、地板和天花板都是光秃秃的，没有任何色彩或装饰。

教授们可能认为他们没有必要对棚屋的楼上做点什么。

用魔法打开一扇玻璃门后，他们走出来迈入了清新的夜晚空气中。

这简直就是天堂。

"好点了吗？"Malfoy靠在铁栏杆上问道。

Harry的脑袋清醒了一点，他眯起眼睛，"怎么回事？"他猜疑地问。

"你到底是什么意思，Potter？"Malfoy一边的眉毛质疑地略略挑起，他再次把看似笨重的水晶杯移向他的嘴唇。

Harry把目光转向别处，"我的意思是，为什么你变得这么…友好。"他皱起眉头，好像有点不太相信他把友好这个词和Malfoy联系在一起。

听到这个，Malfoy的表情转变成它通常的冷笑，猛然间一切都恢复正常了。

Harry差点要为了这个想法放声大笑，但是他阻止了自己。

"我才是那个该提问的人，"Malfoy开口了，"你之前那样子死瞪着我是什么意思？通常只有在我挑战你的底线的时候你才那样看我。像是当我把你绊倒而你摔下一段楼梯，或是当我把呕吐多味豆放进你的糖浆果馅饼里。"

Harry十分懊恼，他记得非常清楚。"不知道你在说什么。"他最后回答，把手肘靠在阳台边缘。

"恕我无法赞同，我认为你清楚知道我在说什么，"他停顿了一会儿，嘲弄地噘起嘴，"让我想想，是不是有可能事实是你看上了Rebecca White？"他充满恶意愤愤地说。

比起愤怒，Harry更感到惊讶，"什么？谁是Rebecca White？"

"喔，不要跟我装傻，Potter，"他斥骂Harry，"我看到在她跟我说话时你是怎么盯着她的，你居然敢否认？你喜欢她，不是吗？"

Harry的下巴几乎快掉到了地上，他太诧异了。

"我没有看她！"他好不容易恢复过来，大喊着说，"我是—等等…Malfoy，你在吃醋吗？"

"什么…别开玩笑—"他突然停下，深深吸了一口气。

突如其来的犹如被一千个太阳灼烧那般的疼痛缠绕住他们，从胃部开始，向各个方向扩散。

Harry踉跄向前，眨眼间他的一只手就贴着Malfoy脖子上的皮肤，另一只手牢牢抓住他苍白的手，仿佛他的生命依赖于它。

疼痛立刻减弱了。

他们沉重地喘息着，在彼此脸上喷吐着热气。他们的身体只隔了几英寸，差一点点就要完全碰上了。

"你先前说过什么？"Harry问，仍然试图平稳他的呼吸，"没有什么好担心的？"

Malfoy什么也没有说。

他只是用他灰色的眼睛热切地凝视着Harry明亮的翡翠绿的双眸，视线吸附到他粉色的嘴唇，又再次闪回。

他发出一声短促颤栗的喘息，遵从本能抓着Harry的上衣把他拉向自己。

他们的嘴唇激烈地吻在了一起，Harry猝不及防地向后踉跄了一点。

Drac很好地抓住了这个优势，他粗暴地把Harry推到栏杆上，用他的手臂和腿困住他，他再次把他的嘴唇按上格兰芬多的。

一阵猛烈的热度穿过Harry的血管，在他的胃部汇成一滩，他的喉咙里发出了一声深深的呻吟。

受到这声音的鼓舞，Malfoy色情地吮吸着Harry的下嘴唇，用他的牙齿逗弄着它，他的努力使他从有着乌亮黑发的男人嘴里赢得了一丝漏出的刺耳喘息。

Draco放肆地用他的舌头刷过Harry的，他的手从格兰芬多肌肉结实的肩膀潜向他的后颈，他牢牢抓住，加深了这个吻。

至始至终，Harry渴望的手一直在Draco后背昂贵的织物下游移，他吞下了金发男子全部的低声呻吟。

他无法表达和Malfoy接吻的感觉好得难以置。金发男子技巧纯熟的嘴巴懂得该怎么做，伴着嘴唇的摩挲、可口巧舌的滑动以及牙齿挑逗的轻咬，Harry可以任他摆布。

他们这样吻了很长时间，直到Malfoy再也抵抗不住，他用身体牢牢压住了Harry，把他们硬挺的性器贴在一起粗暴地摩蹭。

"噢，他妈的。"Malfoy狂野地呻吟着打断了这个吻，他把额头靠向了Harry的，让他们的鼻尖碰在一起。

Harry轻微摇晃，喘息着努力不要就这样高潮。他仍然只能感觉到Malfoy的性器紧贴着自己的，使他陷入欲望和渴求的狂乱。

他们就那样站着，没有动，也没有说话，试图让他们的呼吸平稳下来，但是当某一方挪动，他们的性器再度擦碰，贯穿他们全身的快感朝他们涌来时，他们不太糟糕地失败了。

当金发男子只不过是贴在他身上亲亲蹭蹭，他的反应就已经这么激烈，Harry想知道要是和Malfoy做完会怎么样。

他大概会死，不过那将会是可能的最好方式。

"Potter，"Malfoy在Harry耳边低声说话，让他一阵颤抖，"我想我们现在可以开始担心了，你说呢？"

Malfoy开始啃咬、亲吻和吮吸Harry的耳朵下面到锁骨之间的弧线。

"不，我现在一点也不在乎。"Harry沙哑回答，推开Malfoy把他按到栏杆上，现在他们的位置调换了，"再说。"他在又一个让人兴奋的接吻拥抱前含糊着说。

Draco Malfoy让他根本要不够。

谁能想到？

第五章完


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Game Time

"Draco，你在这儿吗？"Pansy的声音远远传来。

Malfoy在大力推开Harry的同时，向声音传来的地方猛的转过头。

"什么—怎么了？"Harry问，他的眉头微微皱起，明显他什么也没听到。

他的嘴唇因为Draco的侵犯而红肿。

"抱歉，Potter。"Draco喘息着说。

Harry的眉头皱得更紧了，"你干嘛道歉？"

"为了这个。"他板着脸说。然后，他把胳膊收回来，一拳打在他的鼻子上。

Harry的反应已经尽可能快，但他太醉了而且完全没有防备。留给他躲开的时间只有短短一瞬。

不幸的是这不够，他感觉Malfoy的拳头击中了他的嘴巴。他的下嘴唇受到冲击裂开了一个口子，血液像溪流一样流下他的下巴。

伤害了如此完美的嘴巴确实让Malfoy感到一瞬间的后悔，但令人遗憾的是，他必须这么做。

"去他妈的！"Pansy在Harry愤怒的叫喊声中走到了阳台。

"发生了什么事？"Pansy问，观察着她面前的场面。

Harry惊讶地看着她，他用袖子按住嘴唇，试图把血止住。

"噢，只是一个小争执。"Draco说着摆了摆手。

Pansy敏锐地打量着Draco，然后用同样的目光转向Harry。

"确实。"她撅起嘴，"好吧，你们要是好了，来和我们一起玩一个游戏。"

她转身，返回棚屋。

"我们的确结束了，是吗，Potter？"Malfoy狡黠地笑着问，跟上了Pansy。

这个傲慢的家伙脸上的表情让Harry眯起了眼睛，他向Malfoy的腿踢了一脚，在听到短促的惊叫和紧跟着砰的一声后，他满意地笑了。

"哎呀，我相信现在我们好了。"Harry跨过趴在他脚下的身体，没有费心回头看上一眼。

喔，复仇如此甜蜜。

Harry一迈过最后一级台阶就直奔洗手间，锁上了门。

他凝视着镜子里他的脸。

他看到了他开裂的嘴唇和沾满血污的脸，然而他的脸上还带着微弱的红晕，他翡翠绿的眼眸明亮得让人无法忽视。他从不曾这样充满生气。

和Malfoy接吻已经成为了事实，这是一个好得让人惊讶的体验，但是他们现在确切知道有些东西正在影响他们。

那究竟是出于一个咒语，或是更糟，一个诅咒？

又或者，是他真的对金发男子有意思？

他实在不知道。这种感觉相当真实，但是Harry清楚知道这可能是—不管它是什么，是它在操纵他们，让他们渴望得到彼此。

他低头挫败地看着裤裆，他仍然硬得像块石头。

他不想在尖叫棚屋的洗手间里打飞机，可是他也不希望别人看到他支着帐篷。

他隔着牛仔裤和内裤摸着他的性器，他呻吟着套住它，他硬得难以置信，他从没想过在他的一生当中他会硬成这个样子，这就足够说明问题。他咬紧牙关，用裤腰带压住它。

_这样应该就可以了__。_他想，调整着他的内裤，他在镜子里查看着他的下腹，确保没有人会察觉到。

接着他在嘴唇上施了一个治疗咒，伤口在他的注视下消失了。然后他对着他的脸施放清洁咒，清除掉上面所有的血痕。他的袖子被血染得很严重，仍然有些微弱的痕迹残留在上面，但是他并不担心，他相信在这种光线下没有人会注意到。

在最后一次扫视之后，他觉得他可以回到大众视线中了。

他出来的时候厕所外面排起了长队，他希望他没在里面待太久。

他打算去找他的朋友，中途他去了一趟吧台，把自己的酒杯倒满。

他看到Ron、Hermione、Dean、Seamus、Lavender和Pavati跟斯莱特林们站在一起。

"你上哪儿去了，哥儿们？我们差点就要组建一个搜救队了。"Ron笑着拍了拍他的背。

"呃，你知道，随处走走。"Harry漫不经心地说，他的眼睛短暂地对上了Draco的。

"好吧，你回来得正是时候。Pansy正准备告诉我们要玩什么游戏。"Ron翻了个白眼。

"如果你们都把嘴巴闭上，我会说的。"她咬牙切齿地说，"好的，我们要玩'真心话大冒险'。"

她欢快地拍了拍手。

"请告诉我你不是认真的，"Malfoy拖着调子说，"我们多大了，五岁？"

人们发出窃笑声，还有些同意的咕哝声。

"你好意思说么，Draco，"她转向他，双手按在臀部上，"我看到你和Potter…"

"好吧！"他打断了她，给了她一个警告的眼神，"要是你这么想玩，那就玩吧。"

Malfoy走向被围成一圈的椅子，在其中一把上坐了下来。

Hermione趁其他人纷纷落座时靠近Harry，"那么，你和Malfoy到底怎么了？"她问着挑起了一边眉毛。

"没什么。"他心烦意乱地回答，"我们只是吵了一架。和过去没什么两样，你知道的。"

他不喜欢Hermione这么敏锐，就像现在她看着他的样子，他的每一个不可告人的小秘密都逃不开她的眼睛。

他在椅子的扶手上擦了擦出汗的手心，他坐下听着Pansy念了一个咒语，它将决定谁会是第一个。

'真心话大冒险'绝对是这个星球上最可恶的游戏。

Harry讨厌这个游戏。

他从十二岁起就不喜欢这个游戏了，更别说现在。

到目前为止，有些人已经被要求去接吻—很明显。要是没有强迫或是自愿的亲吻怎么能算是'真心话大冒险'呢？

现在已经揭露了几个尴尬的真心话，毕竟它是一个有魔法的'真心话大冒险'，再怎么绞尽脑汁你也撒不了谎。

Seamus被提问他是否曾经以一名教授为对象打过飞机，而他是这么回答的，"是的，当然！谁没有过？"

然后，过了不到十分钟，他就被提问是哪个教授。

他满不在乎地列出了一份包含几乎每个在霍格沃茨魔法学校任职的女性员工的名单。

Harry十分反感，他震惊地发现McGonagall的名字也在其中，他几乎要作呕了，然而Seamus却只是耸耸肩，一笑置之，他看起来一点也不烦恼。

"Harry，"Dean不怀好意地说，"真心话还是大冒险？"

Harry在心里发出了一声呻吟，"啊…大冒险。"他觉得这个应该比真心话安全多了，不管他被问到什么，都有可能让他泄露他对Malfoy的感觉。

他为这个想法颤抖了。

"你确定吗，Harry？"Dean追问道。

"确定。"Harry回答，勉强忍住要翻白眼的冲动。

"好的。那么，我要你脱掉身上的每一件衣服，除了你的内裤，并且保持一个小时。"

人群中嘘声四起，一些人大声叫喊，"脱掉！"

当中还有个因为Dean没有让Harry脱掉_每一件_的女生的愤怒喊叫声。

Harry叹了口气，抓了抓头发，弯下腰脱下了他的鞋子和袜子。

他向他的幸运星致以感谢，至少他的小兄弟现在表现良好。

接着他摘掉眼镜，把它放到边上的桌子上，然后站了起来。

几乎每个在场的人都注视着他，渴望一睹'活下来的男孩'的风采。

Harry看见Malfoy还坐在他的椅子上，他没像其他人那样站起来。他把左脚踝架在右膝盖上，双手搁在扶手上。他平静而悠闲地看着这个典范，自信得好像他始终都被他吸引。Harry知道这只是表象，他能够在他锐利的灰眼睛深处看见肆虐的狂野风暴。

Harry不自觉地舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，他把手伸向上衣下摆，紧盯着Malfoy的眼睛，动作流畅地把它拉过头顶。

他看到了他的斯莱特林宿敌眼睛深处充满了无可否认的欲望，他几乎听不见口哨声和'再来'的叫喊。

Draco贪婪地盯着Harry裸露的躯体和强健的肌肉。在这世上他除了亲吻和舔舐格兰芬多的每一寸小麦色肌肤之外没有想做的事了。

Harry咬牙抑制走过去然后做点什么将会彻底吓坏在场的每一个人的事的冲动。

停顿了一小会，他用灵活的手指慢慢解开他的皮带扣，这缓解了他的小兄弟被皮带压住的疼痛。然后他一颗接着一颗解开了牛仔裤的所有扣子。

Malfoy的呼吸急促起来，他深深吸了一口气。他狠咬着脸颊内侧，直到嘴巴里都是熟悉的血腥味。他捏紧拳头，用力到指节发白。

Harry需要尽快结束，不然他就会因为Malfoy投向他的眼神而再度变硬。

他迅速脱掉了他的牛仔裤，从里面踩了出来。

女孩们兴奋地尖叫着，Harry高举他的手臂，转了一圈。

Draco透过Harry贴身的黑色拳击短裤看见他软趴趴的性器的轮廓，他意识到每个人也都看到了的事实让他发出一声低沉的咆哮。

Harry的屁股让人垂涎。它圆润完美，它向两侧凹陷的样子正是Draco所喜欢的。

_谁能想到__Harry__藏在松垮衣服下的身体会是一件艺术品？_

Harry脱完了，他陷进椅子里，抓过一个坐垫来遮掩他的下腹。

"好了，到此为止了，伙计们，表演结束了。"Harry试图说笑来掩饰他的尴尬。

接下来的半个小时，游戏以这样的方式继续进行，直到Daphne要求Pansy跨坐在Potter身上和他热吻。

Harry紧张起来。他现在浑身上下仍然只有一条拳击短裤，并且他最不希望的就是Pansy在他几乎全身赤裸的时候靠近他。

"不行。"Draco Malfoy平静而气势汹汹的声音响起来。

所有人都陷入了沉默。

"怎么了，Draco？"Daphne问。

"我说，不行。"他盯着她，她在他的逼视下低下头。

_听说过'如果眼神可以杀人'这个说法吗？_

她不自在地笑了笑，"为什么？"

"因为我说了'不行'，这就是理由。我没有向你解释的必要，"他怒吼道，"这个该死的愚蠢的游戏结束了！"

在他们玩游戏时调低了的音乐成了现在房间里唯一的声音。

"呃，不用担心，Malfoy，"Harry说，"无论如何我都不会跟她接吻，我会把这个机会留给你。"

Harry知道该死的为什么Malfoy会这么反常地生气，而这并不是因为Pansy和谁接吻，而且从Pansy脸上的表情看来她也知道，但是其他人却有截然不同的看法，他们看着Pansy和Draco就像对他们有了新的了解。

Harry站起来拿上衣服走出房间。

发现厕所已经被占用了，他奔向楼上的空房间。

他飞快地穿上了他的牛仔裤和上衣，走出了阳台。

外面寒冷极了，他并不在意。

他施了一个简易_Tempus__（时间咒）_查看时间—凌晨两点三十分。

时间还剩下很多，他不想再回到楼下了，那太冒险。在他和Malfoy之间发生的事极为严重，这个白痴刚刚差点就在所有人面前暴露了它。

上帝，这会引起相当大的轰动。Harry Potter和Draco Malfoy。报刊业者们会疯了的。

这是个好主意，Harry草草地想，把注意力绕回到Pansy身上。

这需要一些解释，虽然Pansy和Draco从一年级开始就极力澄清他们只是朋友，但是他认为这比他和Draco要试图解释的好太多了。

他听见身后的门打开的声音，没有费心转身去看进来的是谁，他不看也差不多知道进来的是谁。

Harry清楚地听见吞咽液体的声音，然后一个杯子出现在了他的面前。

他接过来喝了一大口，感到火焰烧灼着他的身体。

灼热的气息吹拂在他的脖子后面，他颤抖着。

"Potter，我们有个大麻烦。"Draco说着把身体轻柔地压向Harry的后背。

"是的。"Harry回应，Malfoy的手像蛇一样环过他的腰，滑向他的下腹。

"我对_此_无能为力。"他在说'此'这个单词时，用他硬挺的性器顶着Harry的屁股。

Harry呻吟着，他感觉到他一下子硬了。

他在Malfoy的臂弯里转过身，用炽热的吻占领了他美味的嘴唇。

"哎哟。"Harry狠咬了一口Draco的下嘴唇，把他咬到出血。

"这是为了你之前打我的那一拳。"Harry喘息着舔舐涌出的血液。

"你已经让我付出代价了，还是说你忘了你把我绊倒了？"Malfoy在Harry把他们的勃起抵在一起缓慢磨蹭时嘶嘶说着。

"啊，没错，我把你绊倒了。"Harry笑得很得意，说完，他一遍又一遍侵占着Malfoy的嘴唇。

不论是什么造成了他们现在这样的局面。诅咒、咒语、厄运…Harry不在乎，这感觉太他妈好了，在听着Draco的呻吟时他只有这一个念头。

第六章完


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Shocks and Realizations

Draco已然筋疲力尽。

现在是周六上午七点三十分，他刚从派对上回来。

他和Potter十五分钟前前才刚刚分开，他就已经等不及要再次见到他。他非常迫不及待！Draco怎么会有这种感觉，一般都是别人等不及要和他见面，而不是反过来！现在他反倒对Potter有了这种荒谬的念头…POTTER！

他非常不Malfoy地倒在床上，发出一声挫败的吼叫。

这他妈的糟糕透顶。

他在脑袋里和自己激烈地争斗，一部分的他现在就想要去找那个有着一头乌黑头发的格兰芬多，把他们昨晚在阳台上已经开始的全套做完；另一部分的他尖叫着这个念头他妈的错得离谱，他应该尽快去圣芒戈对他的脑袋来个彻底的检查。

Draco很焦虑，他真的很焦虑。

他会产生这场内心斗争这件事本身就很令人担忧。要是想要和Potter上床的念头占据了上风而他的理智一直被压制会怎样？永远不会有人知道这是某些邪恶的东西导致的后果。

无论发生在他和Potter身上的东西是什么，这里面显然包含_绑定_咒的特性，但是Draco无法确定那是什么。

他的思想再次转移到Potter除了一条黑色拳击短裤什么也没有穿的让人垂涎而又疯狂的画面。

Draco欣赏地低声哼哼，他发现自己完全硬了。

他起伏地呻吟着，高潮的冲动比以往强烈十倍，他感觉他随时可能爆炸。

该死的Harry Potter居然在这种时候离开了他！

Draco拉开裤链，拉下了丝绸内裤的前端，让他小兄弟饱满的附属配件出来透气。

他低头看着他悸动硬挺的身体部位，意识到一个冷水澡并不足以解决问题的事实，除此之外他只有一个选择。

他伸下去一只手，小心包裹住他胀痛的性器，轻轻地套弄着。

"操。"他半眯起眼睛微张着双唇，发出嘶嘶的声音。

他不会持续很长时间，感谢Potter整个晚上都在挑逗他。

他飞快地解开衬衫扣子，让它向两侧敞开。宿舍里冰冷的空气击打着他赤裸的胸膛，他的皮肤起了一粒粒鸡皮疙瘩，他的乳头随之挺立。

他深深吸了一口气，开始缓慢抚摸他的性器，用拇指揉摁渗出前液的前端。

这种刺激的感觉让他喘息，他咬住嘴唇，一阵凶猛的快感以惊人的速度冲刷他的骨盆。

他从来没有像这样满足过。

他用力地挤压着性器并加快了节奏，他的呼吸急促而猛烈。

"oh fuck, oh fuck...aahhhh."他语无伦次地呼喊着，微微舒展他的腿。

然后在他以为他就要昏迷在这强烈的快感中时，他迎来了持久而猛烈的高潮。

他的性器在他的轻轻拉扯之下极度兴奋地勃动着。他的腹部和胸膛满是喷涌的精液。

"Ohhhh SHIT！"他大喊着想象他射了Potter一脸，他完美的嘴里全是他的精液。

他松开射精后半硬的性器，懒散地摸着身上的浊白液体。

在它干掉之前，他抓起魔杖给自己施了个无声的清洁咒，然后把松弛的小兄弟塞回到内裤里。

他太累了一点也动不了，他暂且放着他的裤子和衬衫不管，除非绝对必要。

过了一会儿，他听到了敲门声，但是在他来得及告诉外面的人滚开让他一个人待着之前，Pansy穿着睡袍大步走了进来。

"Draco，我们需要谈谈。到底…"她突然停了下来，挑眉看着手脚摊开躺在床上的金发男子，他看起来…咳，像极了刚干过一次。

"你到底干了什么？"她问。

"我看起来像是干了什么？"他拉长调子，脑袋歪到一边看着她。

"如果让我说老实话，你看起来就像刚刚干完有生以来最棒的一次手活。"她得意地笑着说。

"说的没错。"他懒洋洋地眨了眨眼，揉着他肋骨附近的皮肤。

"你还好吗？"她皱起了眉头，"你看上去怪怪的，而且你什么时候起也需要干手活了？我以为—请让我引用一下—_Malfoy__不需要取悦自己，他们让别人为他们做。_"

Draco大笑起来，他记得在几年前的一个晚上他在斯莱特林的公共休息室里说过这样的话，这是事实，他通常永远也不需要干手活。有数不清的女巫和少数的男巫随时准备好等待着他，无论他什么时候需要他们。

"Pansy？"他仍然笑着说，即便是听在他自己的耳朵里都开始有点歇斯底里了，"我有麻烦了。"

她皱着眉走过去在他床边坐下，低下头担忧地看着他。

"我需要你的帮助，"他花了点时间让自己冷静下来，认真地说，"我要告诉你一件非常非常令人烦恼的事，我正缓慢而无疑地失去我的理智，我怕如果我现在不告诉你，你就永远都不会找到真相。谁也不会。"

"哦，看在萨拉查的份上，Draco，不要这么夸张，不可能那么糟糕。现在就告诉我，怎么了？"她抚慰地问道。

Draco告诉她到目前为止发生在他和Potter之间的所有，他不知道是什么或是谁导致了这一切，这到底是怎么发生的或他为什么要这么做。

他喋喋不休地说着，看着她听着他的讲述，渐渐张大了她的眼睛和嘴巴。

当他再也想不出还有什么能说的，他只能坐在那屏住呼吸注视着她，等着她说些什么—无论什么！

"好了！你要么说点什么，要么就傻乎乎地在那坐一辈子。"Draco再也忍耐不住厉声说道。

Pansy拍打着他的胳膊。

"啊呀！给我一分钟。"她斥责道，"你告诉了我这么一个让人震惊的消息，你指望我—我甚至不知道你想要什么！"她猛地站起来，在房间里走来走去，"你最好不要耍我，Draco，如果是那样的话我会杀了你。"

Draco从床上蹦了起来，"你真的以为我会开这种玩笑吗？我他妈说的都是真的，Pansy。我需要你的帮助。"他恳求道。

在他说这些话的时候，有一个让人不安的声音在他的脑海深处让他笑一笑，然后说，"啊，上当了吧！"好把她哄走，她只会妨碍和破坏这一切。

他把手放到了脑袋上，狠狠地揪着他的头发，"我真的正在失去理智！"

"好了，好了，冷静下来，"Pansy安静地说，"我们会找出办法的，没有什么可担心的。"

Draco看着她，就像她刚刚长出了翅膀。

"还有人知道吗？"她接着说。

"没有！当然没有。"他嘲弄地说，"这不是什么我想要所有人都知道的事。"

"是的，当然。你说得没错。"她暗中责备自己问了这么个蠢问题。

"你看，我知道发生了一些古怪的事情，"她顿了一会儿继续，"尤其是在Daphne让我和Potter接吻时，你的情绪有点激动。顺便问一句，我们到底该怎么办？现在每个人都以为我们在约会。八卦蔓延得像魔鬼火焰，还有Potter脱掉了他的底裤的消息也是一样。"

她少女般咯咯笑着。

"啊，一次搞定一件事。"他抱怨着抬头看着天花板。

"非常抱歉。好吧，首先我们需要安排和Potter见面，试着找出是怎么回事。"

Draco尴尬地沉默了一阵。

"我告诉他今天傍晚我会和他在有求必应屋里见面。"Draco终于小声嘀咕着说。

他看上去像一个被当场抓住一手伸在饼干罐里的孩子。

Pansy撅起嘴，强忍住不笑，"噢，太可爱了…你有什么计划吗？"

她知道她不应该取笑他，但她实在忍不住。

"这一点也不好笑！"他大喊着，猛地扯掉了他的衬衫。他脱下他的裤子，只穿着一条丝绸内裤，"我现在要去淋浴，等我好了，我会猫头鹰Potter，让他早点来见我，我要解决这件该死的事。今天！"

他一言不发地冲进浴室，留Pansy一个人待在房间里。

一个小时后，Draco和Pansy来到了有求必应屋。

Draco冲了很长时间的澡，谢天谢地他感觉或多或少再次控制住了自己。这太有用了，因为他无法承担让任何人看到他像之前那样失控的后果。他们很快就会发现有什么不对劲，而如果他们发现了真相，这可能会对他的名声造成无可挽回的损坏。

你看，大多数魔法世界的人都非常害怕Malfoy一家，而这正是他们想要的。他们有多到不知道该用来做什么的钱，并且无疑是世界上最强大的纯血家庭。Draco在维护他们的名誉中起了相当大的作用，毕竟他将要继承这一切。是的，他们曾经帮助打倒了Vodermord，而这正是人们最害怕的。如果Malfoy们可以在Vodermord眼皮底下欺骗他而不被发现，那么几乎没有什么事是他们做不到的。每个人都知道不要去招惹一个Malfoy。

Draco用他的魔杖指着壁炉，火焰瞬间燃烧起来，房间里充满柔和温暖的光芒。外面的风在咆哮着，雨滴敲打着窗户。现在只不过是上午十点半，但是天空灰沉沉的，看起来更像是傍晚。

关于Draco所说的Pansy没有再说什么，其实她也并没有说太多，她似乎迷失在自己的想法中。然而谁又能真的责怪她。

Draco听到门打开的声音，猛的转过头看向了门口。

Potter走了进来，他祖母绿的眼睛遇上了一对灰色的眸子。

Draco多么想要向他走过去，抚摸他，亲吻他，干他，但他没有。相反他强迫自己在火炉边的椅子上坐下来，让自己放轻松。

Draco看着Potter并没有关门的打算，皱起了眉头。

"我看你已经告诉了Parkinson。"Harry说。

Draco确实有那么一瞬间忘了她也在这儿，"是的，我认为我们需要额外的帮助。我们在这种状态下显然无法自己解决。"

"我很高兴听到你这么说。"Harry笑了笑，这让Draco的心跳稍微加快了一点，他随即为这愚蠢的反应愤怒地咬起了牙。

"来吧，进来，Hermione。"Potter回头招呼着，然后转向Draco，"Hermione也同意帮助我们。"

这个麻瓜出身的格兰芬多女孩走了进来，果断地关上了门。

"嘿，那么我们开始吧。"她一本正经地说着，走向Harry和Draco在过去的一周里用来酿制魔药的那张桌子。

Draco冷笑着，内心却松了一口气，他都想跳一段欢快的舞蹈了。是的，她是个泥巴种，但是他无法否认她聪明的头脑—倒不是说他会向所有人大声宣告。有她和他们在一起，他们可能真有机会找出并阻止发生在他们身上的问题。

Harry看到了Draco在Hermione经过他身边时对她冷笑的这一幕。

"你对谁翻白眼呢，Potter。"Malfoy奚落道，把左脚踝架上了右膝盖。

Harry皱起了眉头，"对你，Hermione特地来帮我们，而你所做的就是鄙夷地看着她。"

"喔，向她寻求帮助的又不是我！"Malfoy回敬。

"不管怎么样她现在就在这儿，所以你能不能有生之年起码有那么一次表现得友好一点！"Harry厉声说。

一整夜没睡他已经很累了，这让他的脾气变得非常暴躁。

"有意思。"Hermione没有指向地喃喃说着，在一张羊皮纸上匆匆记录下来。

"所以显然你们仍然彼此敌视。"她来回看着Harry和Draco陈述道。

"很明显。"Pansy哼了一声，站在了Draco的椅子边上。

Hermione完全无视了她，坐在了自己的椅子上，"好吧，我想我们应该从头开始，一步一步来。我要你们告诉我从你们看到对方的那一刻起到现在的每一件事，不要遗漏任何事情，即便它看上去微不足道。"

她取出了她的羽毛笔，把羊皮纸放在了腿上。

Harry也坐了下来，他感到有点不自在。

魔药课上当他的眼睛落在Malfoy身上时他就一直对他有某种感觉。如果这只是Harry自己的想法而不是出于被控制呢，但是话又说回来，如果这刚好就是因为已经失去自我了呢？

"我想这是从我们周一在一起熬制魔药之后开始的。"Malfoy客气地说，这让Harry有点震惊。

Hermione点点头，记了下来，"你同意吗，Harry？"

"是、是的，"Harry结结巴巴地说，然后他清了清嗓子，再次回答，"是吧？"他的口吻更像是在提问，然而这一点也没有帮助。

Hermione盯着他，"Harry，如果我们想要找出原因，你最好说出实话。"

Harry大声叹息，前倾着身体。他把手肘支在膝盖上，用手指梳了几下头发。

"当我在星期一早上的魔药课上看见Malfoy时，这就像我多年来第一次看见他。"Harry专注地看着Hermione，"并不是说我对他有任何欲望，但是我能领会到他…长得有多好看，"即使是他自己都知道这听起来有多愚蠢，"我的意思是，我经常觉得他的打扮很好看，尤其是在最近的几年里他真的长开了。"

"这该死的算什么意思？"Malfoy愤愤地说。

"意思是，之前你的外貌有点太过阴柔，但是现在你长大了，它们反倒有可能成了你最有吸引力的特征。"Harry实事求是地回答。

Draco不知道该把这当做是一种侮辱还是恭维，所以他只是安静地待着，恨恨地死盯着Harry。

Hermione和Pansy有史以来第一次交换了一个好笑的眼神。

"所以星期一的时候并没有发生什么奇怪的事情？"Hermione问。

"没有。"Harry回答，"我几乎一整天都没有看到Malfoy，直到晚饭前我在大厅外面问他我们应该在什么时候开始熬制魔药，我们决定了地点和时间。仅此而已。"

"在你们熬制魔药的时候有发生什么吗？"

Harry想了一会儿，"没有，我认为没有。"

"有，"Malfoy低声说，他脸上的表情有点恍惚，"橱柜。"

Harry恍然大悟地瞪大了眼睛。

"什么橱柜？"Pansy问。

Draco指给她看房间角落里那个他们所说的橱柜。

"啊，它看起来真难看。"Pansy说着厌恶地皱起她的脸。

Draco沉浸在思绪里无视了她，他接着说。

"我把它打开看里面有什么，令人作呕的腥臭味散发出来充满了房间，"他说着，看向了Harry，"我们都把这种气体吸了进去，但是我们马上就用空气清新咒搞定了它。橱柜里有些年代久远的魔药瓶，里面装满了看起来和闻起来都像是变质了的魔药。梅林知道它们到底在那待了多久了。"

"它们是什么魔药？"Hermione惊慌地问。

"我们不知道，它们并没有标注。我把它们带到了地窖里的魔药实验室，然后倒在了Snape的废料仓里。"Harry回答，突然感觉像是掉进了冰窖。

_莫非这一切真的都是它造成的？_

"上帝啊，Harry，为什么你没有和我们说过？"Hermione惊诧地问，"你吸进去的有可能是任何东西。"

Harry现在倒是感到这有点愚蠢，但是在当时这种腥臭味对他鼻子的攻击是唯一的威胁，而他也太忙于嘲笑Malfoy，并没有对它有过多的关注。

"好吧，看起来我们可能已经找到了罪魁祸首。"Hermione说，"好消息是你只是把它吸了进去，而没有真正咽下它，这样它将有可能随着时间减弱。坏消息是我们不知道那个魔药到底是什么，而它又在橱柜里待了多久才会变质成这个样子。如果可以的话，我们需要拿回这些魔药，我们需要对这些魔药做一些测试。你们最好祈祷Snape还没有清空他的废料仓。"

"所以你真的认为我们吸进去的气体就是造成这一切的原因？"Harry难以置信地问，在自己和Malfoy之间比着手势。

"现在看来，我是这么认为，"她点点头，"老实说，我希望它是。这比其他的要好多了。最糟糕的是如果作用在你们身上的是诅咒或者是恶咒，那么我们可能会有更大的问题。在我们可以做什么之前，我们首先需要找出谁是施法者。如果你们只不过是吸进了这些气体，那么它就应该随着时间减弱，哪怕没有，我们还有95%的机会能制出解药，不管有没有原始样本，当然，如果我们找到了样本那将会有很大的帮助，这会为我们节省大量时间。"

"感谢萨拉查和梅林。"Malfoy的突然大叫让每个人都吓了一跳。

"我现在还不会向任何人表示感谢，"Hermione严肃地说，"我们仍然需要确定那些魔药是否还在废料仓里，而你们都要接受治疗师的检查和测试，以确保它是否是我们所想的。"

"治疗师！噢，不。我们不需要任何治疗师。"Malfoy警告地说，"反正你刚才不是说了我们吸进去的气体就是造成这一切的原因。"

"我并没有说我确定，我说我_认__·__为_它们可能就是原因。"这愚蠢的态度让Hermione相当恼火，"听着，Malfoy，光凭我们自己还不足够。我们需要帮助。"

"不行！绝对不行。我并不想这超出—"

"好吧，你可以永远保持着这样。"Hermione平静地打断了他，她抱起胳膊，这难以置信地激怒了金发男子。

"你忍心让你宝贵的_被选中的人_陷在麻烦之中吗？"Malfoy邪恶地冷笑道。

这得到了预期的结果。

"不！"她喊道，"但是我能做的只有这么多，我并不是治疗师，我也不是魔药大师。我们需要更多的帮助，不管你喜欢还是不喜欢！"

Harry听着他们的争论，感觉到他的胃部泛起了熟悉的疼痛。

他心不在焉地摸着肚子，那种呕吐感又开始了。

他可以听到Pansy和Hermione在为了某些东西争论，但是他并没有真的听进去她们在说什么，他正尽最大努力不要吐出来。

他惊恐地看着Malfoy，看到他看起来也很不妙。

Harry知道他们必须做点什么，但是绝对不会当着Hermione和那个女恶魔的面触碰或是亲吻Malfoy，他看向冰雪王子确定了他也有同样的想法。

"Harry，你还好吗？"Hermione关切地问着，中断了Pansy的咆哮，"你的脸色看上去很差劲。"

Harry不敢出声，他只能点了点头。

"Draco！"Malfoy突然开始抽搐，Pansy尖叫出声。

所有人都眼睁睁地看着他的身体不停颤抖，直到他的鼻子和嘴角渗出了血液。

Harry喘着气惊恐地看着这景象，然后把理智抛在了脑后，他把自己丢到地上，忍耐着疼痛拖着自己爬向Malfoy。

几秒钟过后，他的手碰到了Malfoy的腿，他用手指刷过金发男子的长裤底下，让他们的皮肤相贴。

Draco的痉挛立刻停了下来，他呼出了一大口气。他颤抖着滑到地上，他们爬动着用手臂围绕着彼此，试图尽可能多得碰触对方。

"梅林啊，我还以为你就要他妈的死在我面前。"Harry呻吟着，忧心忡忡地吻上Malfoy的耳后。

"我也以为。"Draco虚弱地回答，他的手在Potter的衬衫下游移，感受着他背部紧实的肌肉线条。

他们感觉仍然没有缓过来，但也没有像几分钟前那么糟糕。

"Draco，亲爱的，你还好吗？"Pansy抽泣着，用食指抹着眼泪。

她在两个仍然为了宝贵的生命而紧抓着彼此的男孩边上跪了下来，抚摸着Malfoy铂金色的头发。

Malfoy没有回答她，相反他用一只手抹掉了脸上的血。

"Granger，我们需要一名治疗师，但是我来决定是哪一个。"他说，凝视着他沾满了血液的手。

Hermione慢慢点着头，她仍然处在震惊当中。

Harry盯着Malfoy雪白皮肤上突兀的深红色，他感到他的心在胸中绞痛。那个时候Malfoy很有可能会死，这个想法让Harry想要大声痛哭。

此时此刻Harry郑重发誓，他绝不会让这样的事再次发生，即使这意味着他不得不把自己和这个斯莱特林绑在一起，直到他们恢复过来—无论它是什么—他会这么做的。他不在乎别人会怎么想，而Malfoy会和他为了所有可能的事情争执，他都不会再做理会。

即使Harry发现他大多数时间都会被Malfoy激怒，他意识到他也同样对斯莱特林王子有着很深的感情，不管它们是否真实，那都不重要。如今他有了这样一种情感，而这才是重点。

第七章完


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Filling in the Time

周六下午，Harry和Draco还呆在有求必应屋里。

那天早上他们所经历的恐惧仍然记忆犹新。自从那件事情发生之后，他们之间的距离一直保持在一米以内，而且为了避免它再次发生，他们每隔一段时间就碰一碰对方。

Hermione和Pansy把敌意放在了一边，她们去废料仓查看是否还能收回魔药，但是让她们失望的是，那里已经被清空了。

她们回来把这个不能更坏的消息告诉了Harry和Draco。Draco一怒之下在桌子上丢了个_Confringo__（霹雳爆炸）_，它爆炸成了无数个碎片，过程中差点伤到Harry。

在那之后，女孩们就离开了，说她们晚上还会再回来。Hermione去见了Ron—他仍然对此事一无所知，隐瞒他这件事让她感觉很不好，Pansy说她要去躺一会儿，因为他们还没有合过眼。

Harry和Draco没有别的事情可做，他们不打算睡觉而是决定检查魔药。毕竟他们不得不呆在一起，然而这并不是说他们可以在城堡周围愉快地散个步，或做点别的什么，这样只会引起各种不必要的注意。

"你感觉怎么样？"Harry缓慢地顺时针搅拌着魔药，他无数次问起这个问题。

"要是你再问我一次，我将不得不狠狠地教训你。"Malfoy厌烦地威胁道。

"你一点也不担心吗？"Harry没有停下搅拌。

"我担心，"Malfoy叹了口气，"当你在发脾气的时候血液从你的鼻子和嘴巴里流出来，任何人都会的。"

"我们不能让这一幕重演。"Harry激烈地说。

"为什么，你在为我担心吗，Potter？"Malfoy假笑着嘲讽他。

"没错。"Harry认真地回答。

Draco的假笑从他脸上消失了。

"我们得想些对策，"Harry嘀咕着避开Malfoy审视的目光，"比方说，要是这种情况发生在夜晚，我们将不得不睡在同一个房间。我们要想走到对方那里，至少需要十五分钟。"

Draco勉强点头同意，他知道要是忽视这一点会很危险，"你将不得不向你的学院编造借口，告诉他们为什么你不在宿舍睡了。"

"你也是。"Harry盯着他说。

"我要做什么或不做什么，谁都管不着。没有人敢质疑我。"Draco傲慢地说。

Harry只是摇了摇头翻了个白眼，"我们该在哪里睡觉？"

"我们会把这些安排好的。"Malfoy回答，好像这根本不需要操心。

"好的，再说课程的问题。我们有一半的课在一起上，但是其他的课我们需要在课间碰面。"

"除非你让我相信我值得这么做。"Malfoy不怀好意地笑了。

Harry被情欲冲刷得浑身发热，他试图拼命地掩饰他扩大的瞳孔，"不管你认为**值得**或不值得，你都要和我见面，如果你不想让那种好像被泰瑟枪电击的事情再次发生。"

"我不知道你在胡说什么，但是我有种强烈的感觉，那将会非常值得。所以是的，我应该和你见面。"Malfoy邪恶地咧开嘴笑了笑。

Harry无视了他。他一定要对每件事都开玩笑吗？

"搅拌够了。"几分钟过后，Malfoy说着俯身查看坩埚里深蓝色的液体。

Harry松了口气，盖上了魔药然后把它收起来。

他们收拾的时候安静了一会儿，但是Malfoy的存在感非常强烈，Harry除了这个再也想不了别的。

他也不由得感到恼火，Malfoy怎么能做到大多数时候看起来并没有被他们目前的状况所影响。这只是他装出来的吗？Harry有时候会这么认为但其他时候他又不能确定。这让Harry十分恼怒，因为他快被逼疯了，并且他很想认真地谈谈这件事，但是金发男子给他的反应只有无动于衷和戏弄的调侃。这就是他对待这事情的方式吗？

"你会和你的其他朋友说吗？"Harry问，在一张之前还不在这的绿色沙发上重重地坐了下来。

Draco坐在另一侧，然后他似乎改了主意，滑到了中间，这样他离Harry更近了，"现在不要。我真的不觉得有必要告诉他们。怎么了，你没告诉你的朋友吧？"他皱着眉。

"不…是的…不是所有人，只有Ron—"Malfoy盯着他张开嘴巴想要说话，但是Harry打断了他，"别这样看着我。他是我最好的朋友，像是这种事我不可以瞒着他。"

"为什么不？—要知道，我理解不了你们这些格兰芬多，"他气愤地说，"难道你不明白如果这件事传出去，你完美的黄金男孩的名声将会受损吗？可别忘了还有我的名声。"

"你当然不了解我们，你只是一条蛇。"

这话让Malfoy的鼻翼微微翕动起来。

Harry叹了口气，"听着，我一点也不关心我的名誉，而你也不应该操心，他们爱怎么想就怎么想，不会在意你告诉了他们什么。"

"对，没错，你不在乎。"Malfoy嘲讽道。

"真的，我是不在意。"Harry直视着Draco的眼睛，试着表明自己的观点，"你并不像你认为的那样了解我，就像我并不是真的了解你。我们有好几年没有见过面了。"

Draco思考着眯起了眼睛。"我想你是对的。"他最后说，伸展着他的长腿。

"这不可能，"Harry故作惊讶地说，"我刚才没听错吧，还是我的耳朵骗了我？"

Malfoy翻了个白眼，"噢，闭嘴，这只是因为这愚蠢的魔药。"

Harry笑了起来，发出一串低沉的笑声，愉悦的震颤传递到Draco的身体。

Draco艰难地咽了口唾沫，他感到他的小兄弟抽动着作出回应。

_又来！_他暗自叹了口气。

他产生了一个几乎是压倒性的冲动，他想去触碰在他边上的乌黑头发的格兰芬多。_完全地_触碰他。

在他脑海里的斗争仍在激烈地进行，但是这一刻Draco无法肯定他支持哪一边，这难道不是一个可怕的想法吗？发生在他和Potter之间的事正在以惊人的速度逐渐升级。

Draco决定顺从他没完没了的欲望，他伸手碰了碰Harry的手。

Harry的笑声猛地中断，他低头看着打着旋擦着他手腕内侧的苍白拇指。他下意识地舔了舔突然发干的嘴唇，抓住Malfoy的手指和他自己的缠在一起。

金发男子把这当做了邀请，他又靠近一点，把他们的大腿从膝盖到髋骨都压在一起。

"我想要你。"Malfoy顿了一会，重重地呼吸着，他的眼里满是情欲，几乎发黑，"我不想承认，但我的确想要你。"

Harry非常清楚他在想什么，但是又怕行事太过冲动。如果这让他们的状况更糟该怎么办？

他大声地告诉了那个斯莱特林。

"在我们更了解之前我们不会仓促进行任何事，但是你至少可以稍微解决这个。"说完'**这个**'，Malfoy抓过Harry的手按到了他充血的性器上。

Harry咬住嘴唇，感叹于自己手握着德拉科那傲人家伙的感觉。

像这样触碰另一个人的感觉很奇怪，但他无法否认这让他有多性欲高涨。

他把手掌重重地按下去，上下摩擦着它，看着Malfoy的表情从他往常克制的面具转变成Harry只能说是欢愉的痛快。

这肯定是他迄今为止最好看的样子。

Malfoy裤子的质料引起剧烈的摩擦，让金发男子扭动着呻吟起来。

听到这声音Harry倾身向前，仿佛是被金发男子嘴里发出的低沉诱人的声音所吸引。

"你看上去—"Harry没有把话说完，相反他用一个热吻把唇按上了Malfoy的。

它伴着舌头互相挑逗和几下轻咬。这是一个最好的吻。

Malfoy突然抽回身，几近急切地撕开Harry的T恤，把它扔在了地上。他也把自己的衣服从头上脱掉，然后推着Harry在沙发上躺下。

Harry几乎没有意识到他的衣服被脱掉了，因为他完全被第一次所看到的斯莱特林王子赤裸的上身所震撼到了。

简而言之，Malfoy简直_完美极了_。他的皮肤如此光滑，没有丝毫疤痕，它在火光映照下看起来就像在发光。他铂金色的头发和无暇的面庞让他看上去像一个天使，这有些可笑，因为他和天使八竿子也打不到一块儿。他很健壮而且轮廓分明，但是仍然很瘦。他的胸口没有毛发，但Harry可以看见一点浅淡的毛毛没入他裤子的腰带之下。

Harry的意识被拉了回来，他感到手指试探地擦过魂器挂坠盒留下的椭圆形的疤痕，然后滑过杀人咒语在他胸口留下的粗糙的疤痕。

Harry注视他面前锐利的灰色眼眸底下发散出的不知名的情绪。

"它们很难看，不是吗？"Harry在Draco接着抚摸过更多的疤痕时平静地说，感到无比自惭形秽。

"不，一点也不。"Malfoy粗声粗气地说，俯下身亲吻舔舐着Harry左肋边上一道丑陋的疤痕。

Harry猛吸了一口气，打了一个寒颤，感到另一个青年喷吐出的冰凉的气息吹拂到他站着唾液的皮肤上。

"到这儿来。"Harry喘息着说。

Draco遵从着用膝盖缓缓打开Harry的腿，让他们紧贴在一起。

他们贪婪地亲吻了像几个小时那么久，隔着衣物色情地相互摩擦他们的勃起。

直到Malfoy再也无法忍受，他想要更多的身体接触，他大胆地把手伸到Harry的裤子和内裤底下，用手指环住了格兰芬多的硬挺。

"嗯，看来预言家日报是对的。"Malfoy的眼睛半睁半闭，他轻轻地捏了捏。

"噢，上帝。"Harry在Malfoy用力地抚摸着他时大声呻吟起来。

"不对，我的名字是Draco。"金发男子对着他的耳朵吹气，用他空闲的手把Harry的裤子和内裤一并拉下。

Harry动手解决Draco的裤子，解开扣子然后拉下拉链，把它们全部脱掉。

他们都喘着气，全然赤裸着，他们死死地盯着彼此的性器，步调一致地互相抚摸。

"啊，这感觉太他妈好了。"Malfoy呻吟着咬紧了牙关。

Harry有生以来从没有见过这么色情的一幕。Malfoy华丽地赤裸着，傲物挺立着。

"我坚持不了多久。"Harry的呼吸有点破碎，试图尽最大努力不要立刻高潮。

Malfoy点点头，再次在Harry的腿间俯下身。

他们的性器碰到了一起的那一刻，Harry咬住Malfoy的肩膀，以阻止忘形地喊出来。

"噢，该死的。"Malfoy倒抽了口气，"如果你想要保持得久一点，我建议你现在停下。"

Harry没有停下，相反他顺着金发男子的脖子、肩膀和锁骨啮咬和吮吸，抚摸着他形状完美的屁股。

Malfoy用自己的性器快速蹭着Harry的。

这是世上最奇异的感觉，Harry可以想象要是他们真的做了会是什么样。

"Aahhhh，我要射了。"Malfoy呻吟着，他的眼里闪烁着狂野的光芒。

Harry正需要听到这个，他大喊着把指甲掐进Malfoy屁股上的软肉里，满满地射在自己身上，还有些沾在Malfoy身上。

Malfoy紧随其后，他吼叫着把脑袋往后甩，精液从他的性器里喷出来，和Harry美好皮肤上的浊白液体混在一起。

微弱的快感持续冲击着他们的血管，让他们几乎喘不过气。

Malfoy用发颤的手臂把自己撑起来，坐回到沙发上试着稳住呼吸。

"你去哪儿？"Harry撑着沉重的眼皮问道。

"哪也不去。我只是不喜欢身上到处都是精液。另外，我不是那种会在干完后抱在一起睡觉的人，事实上我不喜欢拥抱，就这样。"Malfoy回答，躺回沙发的另一边，让他们的腿碰在一起。

"喔，真的吗?"Harry质疑道，然后他卯足了劲跳到金发男子的身上，尽可能地用自己黏糊糊的胸膛蹭着他。

"你这混蛋。"Malfoy有气无力地抱怨着，没有什么力气去回敬他。

Harry躺了几分钟，听着Draco平缓的呼吸。

"我是认真的，Potter，我不会抱着你，现在下去。"

Harry笑了出来，"我还以为你喜欢老套的拥抱。"

Malfoy睁开一只眼睛看着Harry，好像在质疑他的精神状况，这让Harry笑得更厉害了。

"好的，不要拥抱，我知道了。"Harry咧嘴笑了笑，拿起魔杖在他和Malfoy身上丢了个清洁咒。

他们各自在绿色沙发的两端安顿了下来，才过去几分钟，他们就陷入了深沉宁静的睡眠，仍然光着身子…直到Ron声嘶力竭的尖叫声把他们惊醒。

Harry清醒过来看到他最好的朋友通红的脸的那一刻，他想的第一件事就是'_Ssshhhhiiittttttt_'。第二件事是，他意识到他正浑身赤裸地裹在Draco Malfoy的怀抱里。

这还可能变得更糟吗？

完


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Explanations and Discussions

"噢，"Draco为他的耳膜遭受到的攻击而吼叫，"发生了什—Potter！你到底在干嘛？"

MalfoyMalfoy试图把自己和Harry缠在一起的四肢分开，但这只是白费力气。

"哎哟！看着点，你的手肘打到我的脸了！"Harry叫喊道。

"拥抱的事我是怎么说的？我告诉过你—"

"但你是在我的这一边！"Harry打断他。

Malfoy皱了皱眉头，紧跟着有点惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，"从我身上下去。"他把Harry推下沙发，这个黑头发的年轻人摔在地上，发出了一声巨响。

"混蛋！"

"HARRY！"Ron半是哀嚎，半是叫喊，看着这两个所谓的死对头光着身子互相斗嘴，好像他并不在场。

"RON！"Harry惊恐地说，像刚刚想起他最好的朋友就站在这儿似的。

他飞快抓过他能够到的最近的一件衣服，盖住了自己的下体，这太尴尬了。

"你在这儿干嘛，鼬鼠？"Malfoy厉声说着，一点也没有要拿点什么东西把自己遮挡一下的打算。

Ron似乎受到了极度惊吓，像一条鳕鱼那样张合着嘴巴。

"梅林啊，闭上你的嘴巴，你看上去比平常更傻头傻脑了。"Draco拉长音调说，跟着抱起胳膊转向Harry，"Potter，他在这儿干嘛？"

"我不知道！"Harry大声说，"你可以把你自己遮起来吗？"他恳求道。

"哈！"Malfoy不带丝毫笑意地大喊了一声，"这就是你最关心的？"他夸张地甩开胳膊，"该死的格兰芬多。"

_杀了我，让这一切结束吧_。Harry绝望地想。

"Ron，我有一个很好的解释。"Harry说着站起来，迅速套上裤子。

"我不会把有关于_这个_的任何一部分看做是好的，"Malfoy插了进来，然后用灰色的眼珠子意味深长地斜睨了Harry一眼，"除了当我们—"

"Arrrggghhhhh！"Ron喊叫着为接下来估计会听到的捂住耳朵。

"你在帮倒忙！"Harry厉声叫喊，把Malfoy的裤子扔向他的脑袋，但是金发男子发挥出了他敏锐的魁地奇本能，在被打中之前敏捷地抓住了它们，"穿上然后闭嘴。"

Draco看上去非常自鸣得意地穿上裤子，这真心让Harry想揍他一脸。狠狠的。

"过来坐下，Ron，我会全部都告诉你。"Harry鼓励道，现在他和Malfoy至少都穿了部分衣服，这让他感到好点了。

"我只是—我不明白。到底—因为什么？—"Ron结结巴巴地说，完全不能适应这种状况。

"哦，你看，当两个人—"Malfoy像在跟小孩子说话那样嘲弄地拖着调子。

"闭嘴！"Harry咆哮道。

"噢，Potter，你一点也不有趣。"这个金发的家伙气呼呼地坐下来。

Harry转向了Ron，"在我们身上有些类似于绑定的东西，但是至今我们还不能百分百的确定它是什么。"他解释说。

"啊，我知道。Hermione跟我说过了。"Ron说道，躲着不看Malfoy，仿佛他是密室里的蛇怪。

"Hermione跟你说了？"Harry惊讶地问。

"是的，但是这不是她的错。我知道有什么不对劲所以我逼问了她，不管怎么样你都应该告诉我，Harry！"Ron愤怒地指责道，似乎已经从这件事给他带来的震撼当中恢复过来。

"当然是她的错，这个愚蠢的女人，永远也管不住她的嘴。"Draco恨恨地说。

"就像你一样！"—"给我听好了，白鼬！"Harry和Ron齐声喊道。

"我和任何人一样都有说话的权利，这是发生**我**身上的！…不可理喻。"Malfoy怒吼道。

"你说的没错，但是别再这么混蛋了。"Harry叹了一口气，揉着他的脑门。

Draco不快地抽着鼻子，把脑袋转向一边。

"听着，Ron，我很抱歉我没有告诉你。我们不知道发生了什么，也不想小题大做，但是现在—这变得严重了，现在是时候做点什么了。"

"我想知道的是—"Malfoy盛气凌人的声音让Harry暗自呻吟—"要是你已经知道了是怎么回事，你为什么没有事先考虑，然后是在你进来之前先敲一敲门？"斯莱特林问着挑起眉毛，"哦，没错，因为你就他妈是一个蠢货。"

Ron的脸烧得通红，几乎控制不住怒火，"没有人跟我说过你们在…在—干你们在干的事！Hermione只告诉了我你们隔一段时间就得碰一碰对方。我怎么知道我会撞见我最好的朋友浑身赤裸地和该死的Voldemort的马仔在一起，"他绝望地打量着Harry，"你在和魔鬼的双生子上床！"

"那个好家伙是谁？他肯定长得不错。"Malfoy冲Harry使着眼色，这让Ron发出了呕吐的声音。

Harry气得咬牙切齿。他知道Malfoy只是想要激怒Ron。

"首先我没有和他上床，Ron。其次，让我们从这一刻开始假装你没有撞见我们，好吗？"Harry试图露出笑容，"就当做什么也没有发生。"

"你在开玩笑吗？只要我还活着，我就永远也不能把这个画面从我的脑袋里赶出去。"Ron回答，他覆满了雀斑的脸上满是惊恐。

Malfoy幸灾乐祸地笑了笑，"妙极了。"

"这么多人里非得是他吗？"Ron恼怒地问着Harry。

"在这个问题上我没得选，不是吗？"Harry反驳道。

"你恐同吗？"Malfoy有点感兴趣地问。

"不，我恐Malfoy。"Ron讽刺地说。

"哦，这太好了，因为无论如何没有Malfoy会靠近血统背叛者Weasley。"Draco说，"更不用说你长着一张滑稽的脸。真是让人反胃。"

"你可以住嘴吗？"Harry大声喊道，他已经江郎才尽了，"在我们把事情解决前你们得好好相处。"

他们小声发着牢骚，转头看向不同的方向。

"Hermione在哪？"Harry终于问。

"她在图书馆里查有关绑定的资料，她说她找到了之后会过来的。"

Harry点了点头。这太好了，她会弄清楚的。他们很快就要走出困境。

"我有一些坏消息，"Hermione在走进有求必应屋里后严肃地说，"貌似想这解决这个问题要花的时间比我以为的还要长"

"什么！"—"不！"Harry和Draco同时大喊道。

"我恐怕是这样。"她在桌子上投下个死亡般沉寂的眼神，"好消息是，我找出了这是哪一种**绑定**魔药。在这世上只有四种**绑定**魔药所以这并不难想到。其余的都是**绑定**魔咒。你知道，我不了解怎么会有这么多绑定魔咒，这真的很令人不可思议。还有一种可以把八个人捆在一起。"她一反常态地喋喋不休着，这让Harry怀疑地眯起眼睛。

"哇喔，这不是很令人着迷吗，"Malfoy充满热情地嘲弄说，"你还能抽出时间看这些和我们的狗屎遭遇毫无关系的绑定知识，真是太棒了。"他在自己和Harry之间做着手势，然后不自觉地抓起他身边的黑发男子的手。

"放开。"Harry推开了他，为他对待Hermione的态度而恼火。

"嘿，我需要碰你，要是我再次抽搐怎么办？"Malfoy皱了皱眉。

"我说，就让他抽吧。"Ron提议道。

"别插手，你这个红毛鬼。"Draco压低了嗓音说。

"Harry，要是你或者Draco感到有点想要碰对方，你必须得这么做。"Hermione严肃地说。

_好吧，这听起来有点不详…_

听了她的话，Harry紧紧地抓住了Malfoy的手。

"这太…怪异了。"Ron嘟囔着说，厌恶地看着这两个男人交握在一的手。

"Hermione，这到底是什么，你有什么发现？"Harry问，无视了Ron，感到有点不安的感觉开始渗入。

她深吸了一口气，"你们吸进去的是被称作'千古之谜（Aeternum Sacramentum）'的魔药—"

"永恒的牢不可破的绑定。"Malfoy面色惨白地低声说着。

"见鬼。"Ron倒抽了一口气。

"没错。"Hermione确认地看着Draco。

'永恒'和'牢不可破'的词胁迫地在Harry的耳朵边回响。

"但是别忘了你们没喝掉它，你们只是把它吸了进去。这样就有解决的办法了。这不会太简单，这需要花时间。我们需要任何我们能得到的帮助。"Hermione有些急匆匆地接着说。

"我们当中的一个或是两个有可能会死吗？"Malfoy冷静而直截了当地问。

"不会，"Hermione坚决地说，但是她的眼神看上去不太确定而且痛苦，"只要你们按照魔药向你们要求的那样做，你们就不会有事。"

会死？Harry感到有点不舒服。

他要是在打败了最强大的巫师并且活了下来之后，因为吸进了变质的愚蠢的魔药而死，这该有多么滑稽？答案是—这一点也不好笑。如果这种事发生了，Harry会以恶鬼的身份回归，吓死这个操蛋的世界，以报答这完全不公平的待遇。

"我有些事要告诉你们。"Hermione小心翼翼地咕哝着，"我已经跟Dumbledore说过了，他让我带你们直接去他的办公室。"

她预感到Makloy的全然爆发缩了缩，但是他一言不发，他只是阴沉着脸死死地盯着墙。

"Malfoy？"Harry重重捏了几下金发男子的手，他们的手仍旧握在一起。

"好吧，"他说着回过神来，"我们走吧，把这件事解决了。"

他松开了Harry的手，站起来套上了他的T恤。

Harry也跟着穿好了衣服，很快他、Draco、Hermione还有Ron都走在了寒冷幽暗的城堡里通往Dumbledore的办公室的路上。

"进来吧。"Albus Dumbledore亲切苍老的声音在Harry敲了几下实木门后响起。

年轻人们一个接一个地走进宽敞的办公室。

Harry的目光先是落在了坐在做工讲究的高背椅子上的干瘪的老巫师，蓝色的眼睛在和Harry对视的时候没有以前那么明亮。

接着，他看到了McGongall和Snape，Mcgonagall紧抿着嘴唇看着有点严厉，而Snape只是专注地盯着Draco，没有费心去看一眼任何人。

最后他的眼睛落到了Pansy Parkinson的身上，她正坐在摆在校长桌前的五把椅子中的其中一把上。

"请随便坐。"Dumbledore和蔼地提议道。

他们都在位子上坐了下来，耐心地等待着演说。

"Hermione告诉了我你们所遭遇的大部分的事，Harry，Draco，"Dumbledore停顿了一会儿，"我很高兴你们让我们介入此事，而没有试图靠自己来解决这个问题。这很危险，并且不容轻视。"

Harry瞥了一眼Snape和Draco，微微皱眉，他们仍然盯着对方，好像正在用他们的眼睛展开激烈的私人对话。

Dumbledore接着说，"Granger小姐说，你们都吸进了过期的'_千古之谜_'魔药，不幸的是，在得知魔药对你们的作用之后，我想她是对的。"

"我们能够确定它就是'千古之谜'魔药吗？"Draco终于表情冷淡地把目光投向了Dumbledore。

"只有这种魔药才会引发你们不遵从它而导致的后果。"Hermione回答。

非常正确。"Dumbledore点点头。

"我想也是，"Malfoy毫无笑意地笑了笑，摇了摇他的头，"你知道吗，之前我甚至从未考虑过会是这种魔药。

Harry很困惑，并且坦白说，他真的觉得自己有点蠢，因为几乎在这个房间里的每个人都对这种魔药有一定程度的了解，而他所知道的只有名字…这还是他二十分钟前刚刚知道。

"哦，怎么会是这种魔药，"McGonagall教授大声说，"这种魔药早在五十年前就被禁止了，在有求必应屋里的壁橱里居然会有一瓶这样的魔药，真是太荒谬了。"

"为什么？"Harry问。

所有人都看着他，这让他感到有点害臊，"我是说，为什么会被禁止？"

"死了很多人，Harry，"Hermione悲伤地说，"不过不用担心，大部分喝了魔药的巫师们并不知道它的全部效用。"

"死了很多人，怎么死的？Harry轻声问。"

"嗯，你看—"

"那不重要，我们没必要对这个太过在意，"Draco说着意有所指地看了一眼Hermione，每个人都注意到了，除了Harry，"现在的问题是我们要怎么摆脱它，这样我们就可以回到我们的生活。"

"是的，"Dumbledore赞同道，"现在让我们开始讨论这些冲动，你们会遭遇什么，而你们又该怎么解决。"

一个半小时后，这五个学生彻底心力憔悴地离开了Dumnledore的办公室。

他们安静地穿过城堡，走向他们各自的学院。当然除了Harry和Draco，他们现在将要呆在Dumbledore提供给他们的三楼属于他们自己的房间里。

Harry忍不住内心深处的焦虑和恐慌。在今晚他们讨论过了之后，他怎么可能会没有这种想法。

得出的结论是，在这个问题解决之前，在任何情况下他和Draco都不能离开对方。

他们都不得不妥协了他们将要放弃什么课程，这样他们从现在开始就可以上同一门课，这让Draco十分恼火。

其他学生自然很快会知道在Harry和Draco之间发生了点什么，但是Dumbledore告诉他们不要向任何人透露纽带的事。

讨论'冲动'大概是Harry一生中最尴尬的谈话，他很诧异是不是会有比这更糟糕的事。基本上不管是强还是弱，毫无疑问他们都不得不遵从每一个冲动，不论这是否只是一次简单的触碰…或者更多，这个Hermione已经跟他们说了。要是不服从会引起可怕的后果。Dumbledore告诉他们，所有的教师都被告知了关于纽带基本需要了解的事，因而Harry和Draco在不得不为了一些隐私离开教室时，他们可以很容易地不引起任何混乱和不必要的注意。

是的，这让人感到屈辱，不管怎么着。

在这时，他们走到了新住所的门前，Malfoy低声说出了通关口令。"凤凰。"

在简短地告别了他们的朋友之后，他们走进了一个舒适的地方，里面有一个大的壁炉、沙发、椅子，还有两张桌子。墙壁都是暖棕色的，地毯是奶油色的。视野里没有一丝绿色和红色。

Draco甚至没停下一秒钟看看周围，他径直走向对面墙上的一扇门。Harry叹了一口气跟了上去，因为德拉科的搞笑行为翻了翻白眼。

他们走进共享的房间，Harry立刻感到有点不舒服而且别扭。

"喔，家养小精灵们干活太有效率了。"Harry说着，示意着他和Draco的箱子。

这么说毫无意义，但是他只想说点什么。

Malfoy只是嘟囔着打开盖子，像野兽那样挖着。

Harry感到一阵歇斯底里的笑意在他的胃里升腾，但是在最后一刻他决定平定下来。

他的情感正在暴动，让他感到有点疯狂。睡眠是在经历了这难捱的一天之后唯一需要的。

谢天谢地他们有各自独立的床，虽说它们靠得有点太近了，但这样也行。

他们换上了睡衣，没有交谈也没有看着彼此，他们躺上了各自的床。

"晚安。"Harry打着呵欠说。

他没得到任何回应。

在Harry开始昏昏欲睡的时候，他在想Draoc是否会在他们呆在一块的这段期间继续保持沉默。

这很没有可能，但他总可以心怀希望并为之祈祷。

第九章完


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Examinations

星期天早上，Harry在一阵可怕的伴随着麻痒的刺痛中惊醒，疼痛很快蔓延到他的全身。这感觉像是有数以万计的火蚁在他的皮肤底下爬动。

"啊！"Harry猛的喊了一声，从床上蹦了起来。

他开始疯狂抓挠他能够得到的每一寸皮肤，但这只是让疼痛变得更糟。

"他妈的见鬼！"加剧了足有十倍的疼痛让他发出吼叫。

他飞快地扫了一眼Malfoy的床，他看到那上面完全空空如也，这个发现让他眯起了眼睛。

_该死的他到底在哪儿！_

"MALFOY！"Harry挤着脸喊叫着，忍不住继续抓挠他的皮肤。

Malfoy脑子里到底都在想些什么，才会没有告诉Harry一声就突然消失不见。昨天Dumbledore说的话他一个字也没听进去吗？

Harry冲进了休息室，那里也没有人。

"蠢货！"

这时，他听到从卧室里传来一声轰动的巨响。

他飞快转身大步走向声音传来的地方。

"Arrrgggghhhh, 妈的!"Draco Malfoy含混的声音传了出来。

Harry听到了一声更大的巨响，他看向一扇之前没有注意到的紧闭着的门。

"Malfoy？"

门打开了，砰地撞在了墙上，金发斯莱特林恼怒地抽搐着走了出来，只有一条白色的浴巾低低地挂在他的窄臀上。

就在Harry绿色的眼睛看向他面前苍白的男子时，他的怒火开始消散。

而Malfoy看起来就像一头正准备向前冲的愤怒的公牛。

Harry举起双手摆出防御的架势，交替地单脚跳着。

这感觉像是有蚂蚁待在他的裤子里。

他谨慎地缓步走向金发男子，直到近到他能够把两只手都放到Malfoy的肩膀上。

刺痛、烧灼的感觉几乎立刻就停止了，Harry喘了口气，闭上眼睛放松下来。

他说不出这恐怖的感觉消退的时候他有多高兴。

"感谢上帝。"Harry满意地咕哝着睁开了眼睛。

Draco看上去非常恼火，灰色的眼睛眯起来紧盯着他。他是如此恼火，让Harry很惊奇没有气体从他的耳朵里喷出来。

"你还好吗？"Harry不确定地问。

也许他还在为昨天的事情生气。

"哦，当然，好极了。"Malfoy嘲弄地说，"我可喜欢在我洗澡的时候突然好像有无数只虫子在我身上爬来爬去的感觉，还有疼痛加剧到我从浴缸里跌出来顺便还扯下了浴帘的时候那就更棒了。"

Harry咬住嘴唇试着不要为脑海里涌出来的画面笑出声。所以，这就解释了那些响动是怎么回事。"对此我很遗憾。"

"你当然很遗憾。"Malfoy没好气地冷笑道，用力推开Harry，让他摔到了墙上。

Harry惊恐地感觉到这粗暴的对待让他的欲望愉悦地抽动着苏醒过来。

_噢，不，不是现在。拜托，现在不要。_Harry绝望地想。

"我无法相信在愚蠢的绑定被打破之前我必须和你待在一起，_梅林知道_这还要多久。这简直是我这一生当中最倒霉的时候—"Draco夸张地喊道。

"我也很不好受，我向你保证。"Harry心烦意乱地回答，希望他裤裆里的家伙可以规矩一点。

"—还有让我想吐的是，绑定让我想要你，甚至有时还让我说出最荒谬的话，做出最可笑的举动。"他转过脸，就好像这让他心生不快，"这真令人作呕。"

这残酷的话语真切地刺痛了Harry。他才不会对这个金发男子说这样的话。

Harry看着Malfoy把衣服从行李箱里拖出来，然后迅速在皱巴巴的长裤和polo衫上施了一个完美的去出褶皱的咒语。

"嘿，你要去哪？"Harry颤抖着问，重重地吞咽着。

他的性器硬得难以置信，他开始觉得有点恶心了。

为什么Malfoy可以像是什么事都没有一样地自顾自做事？他肯定也感觉到了欲望。

"换衣服，然后做点功课，又不是说我们还有别的事能干！"Draco气地完全没有意识到这个格兰芬多的困境。

"哦，我想到了一大堆我们能做的事。"Harry回答，声音听上去有点窒息。

他本没想说这句话，但可惜事与愿违！

_这该死的愚蠢的绑定！_

Malfoy猛地转过了脑袋盯着他，Harry看起来可怜极了，瞪得大大的眼睛里充满了情欲。他低头瞥了眼黑发男子裤裆撑起的帐篷，邪恶地假笑。

"好吧，好吧，我们有什么能做的？"

"别惹我，Malfoy。"Harry警告地说，他的鼻翼翕动着，熟悉的_绑定_带来的快感穿过他的身体。

他感觉到汗珠从脑门上冒出来，他尽力站在那儿不动，但这没用。

"不然怎样？"Malfoy讥诮地说。

"你知道要是我们不服从冲动会发生什么。"Harry咬着牙嘲讽，抵挡要摸一摸他硬得发痛的勃起的冲动。

"嗯，我并不会违背任何冲动，我现在什么感觉也没有。"金发的混蛋得意地咧开嘴笑了笑。

Harry瞪大了眼睛。

_该死，别让这种事只发生在我身上！_

"你还好吗？"Draco轻蔑地重复Harry之前说过的话。

"你没有一点感觉吗？"Harry问，他害怕听到答案。

"事实上，有，看到你像现在这样我非常愉快—"

Harry用暴躁的咆哮打断了他，"我恨你。"他愤愤地说，跟着倒在了他的床上。

Malfoy担心地走上前，所有的玩笑和愤怒这一刻都放到了一边，"Potter，就像你说的，你知道要是我们抗拒冲动会发生什么。"

Harry痛苦地呻吟着，局促地翻过身。

Malfoy看着血色从黑发男子的脸上急速褪去，他开始恐慌了，正如Potter让他很恼火，这种状况就让他很想自我了结，他并不希望Potter因为愚蠢地抗拒了绑定的冲动而死。

"Potter，你需要什么？"Malfoy问，走了过去谨慎地坐在床沿。

Harry很清楚他需要的，但这太尴尬了。

"我不能！"这个格兰芬多哀嚎着抽搐起来。

"别犯傻了！"Draco抓住他的肩膀使劲摇晃，"别像个赫奇帕奇一样。说_你想要什么_！"

Draco无法否认他有点在意Harry会说出些什么。

"我要—"Potter倒抽了口气，"我想—"

"嗯？…说出来！"Malfoy差不多是在咆哮了。

"我要摸摸我自己！"Harry大喊道。

"哦，天呐！就这样？我还以为你要说你要给我做一个口活！"金发男子恼怒地吼道，但宽慰从Draco苍白的脸上毫无疑问地闪过，"我去别的房间，这样你可以有点隐私。"

"等等！"过了一会儿Harry叫道。

Draco已经站在通往休息室的门口，但他停住了，他深吸了口气然后转过身。

Harry脱掉上衣，把睡裤拉了下来。他用右手缓慢而紧紧地摸着胀痛的性器，他用左胳膊羞耻地盖住他的眼睛。

Malfoy为眼前所看到的景象收紧了下巴，"你要什么，Potter？"他沙哑的嗓音明显地透露出紧张。

"我要你看着我，"Harry用嘶哑的声音回答，跟着他把左胳膊从眼睛上挪开，直直地注视着斯莱特林，"我要你看着我让自己高潮。"

说出这样的话让他羞愧，但是绑定控制了他，他没有发言权。

Malfoy点着头咬住脸颊内侧，Harry看上去非常挫败。

Harry知道他不应该这么紧张，他们都明白这是绑定造成的，以及他们还有可能不得不做些比这更糟糕的事，因此他们必须克服这一点。问题是说起来容易做起来难。

"Potter，我昨天看见你高潮的样子，这没那么糟，"Malfoy说着，转了转眼珠子，试着表现得没有被绑定影响，但他肯定有，"情况会越来越糟，所以你最好别再装模作样了。"

Harry听着皱起了眉。

不过他们就好像波长相同一样，Harry刚才就在想同样的事。Draco昨天确实看过他高潮的样子，但那时他们是在一起打飞机，这跟Harry自己干是完全不同的。

"我没有装模作样，但会有在你面前干手活的冲动实在太奇怪了，你，Draco Malfoyyy—"他看着Malfoy发出一声低沉的呻吟，双腿微微分开，"妈的，这感觉太好了。棒透了。"

Draco迅速坐到床上，交叉双腿试图掩饰他因为听到Potter呻吟出他名字时兴奋的证据。即使间接…是吗？

Draco摇头甩开这愚蠢的无关紧要的念头，接着观赏Harry干手活，但他尝试着假装在他面前的是Neville Longbottom，这样他就不会被这场面吸引。

这没用。所以Draco很快就放弃了，他决定好好享受这场表演。

他看着Harry用拇指搓揉着性器的前端，把前液涂满他的欲望，这让Draco硬得发痛，但幸好他还没有一个明确的冲动。

Harry开始加快节奏，他的呼吸变得吃力，他微抬起臀部，绷紧腹肌。

Draco闭上了眼睛，他的脑子里塞满了情欲。

嗯，在打飞机的是Potter，可他不过只是个常人…一个男人…就算Potter让他很恼火，这个格兰芬多的确有着好看的外表。

"看着我。"Harry紧绷的声音在他耳边响起。

Draco慢慢睁开眼睛，用力咬住嘴唇。

"哦…Malfoy，我要射了。"Harry凝视着金发男子发出呻吟。

Draco咬住嘴唇的力道足以让他尝到血的味道。

"Ahhhhhhhh, yes -"黑头发的男人猛地中断，一股又一股温暖的浊白液体喷洒在他的腹部和胸膛上，他鲜绿色的眼睛始终没有离开Malfoy被情欲染黑的双眸。

Draco目瞪口呆地看着Harry从高潮中冷却下来。他反复告诉自己看看别的地方，但他做不到，因为绑定不允许他这么做。

感觉像是过去了几个小时，实际上却只有五分钟，Harry和Draco尴尬地移开了对视的目光，看往别处。

"我要去冲个澡。"Potter咕哝着说。

他没有等斯莱特林的回应就站了起来，他冲进浴室的步子几乎是在跑了。

Harry在浴室里待了将近四十分钟，试图拖延和Malfoy无法逃避的见面。

他已经完全受够了绑定。被两种不一样想法拉扯着让他快疯了。

他分不清这到底是_他自己_真实的想法，还是绑定让他有了这样的念头，而根据之前Malfoy的态度判断，他的感觉也差不多。

这不公平。

他不喜欢抱怨，可他如此无助，而且…受够了。

让情况变得更糟的是，他们不知道还要这样多久。要解决问题可能只需要花上几个星期，或者，也有可能需要几个月甚至几年—上帝保佑。

肯定有些什么他们能做的好让他们的处境更容易。

他回想起前一天晚上在Dumbledore的办公室里，Hermione说过的大部分服用了'千古之谜'魔药的巫师们都并不完全知晓它的效用，因而最后才会受伤甚至死去。

也许在他和Draco对魔药深入研究并有足够的了解之后，他们可以找出它运作的漏洞，这样就能让他们目前地狱般的处境得到极大改善。

有了计划之后，他感觉好多了。Harry把一块浴巾围在腰上，小心地走回卧室。

幸运的是Malfoy没在房间里，但是Harry这次没有惊慌地猜测他在哪儿，因为他听到从别的房间传出金发男子傲慢拔高的声音。

没有听到什么人回应Draco的声音，Harry猜想他肯定是在和某人进行壁炉通话。

Harry飞快地套上他最喜欢的黑裤子和白T恤，他准备好要去见Malfoy并把自己的想法告诉他。

"—我知道。你以为我喜欢这样吗？"Malfoy瞪着火里的人，他脸上的表情写满了难以置信。

Harry大声地清了清嗓子，Draco僵直了身子，表示他知道这个黑头发的年轻人就站在那儿。

"母亲，我得走了，我会很快再和你通话的。"然后就像他说的，他终止了这次壁炉通话。

"你怎么用上壁炉通话的？我以为Dumbledore只把他的壁炉开放用来通话。"

"我的父亲有很多关系。"Draco拖着调子回答。

"噢，"不想陷入尴尬的沉默，Harry放过了这个话题，直接切入重点，他说，"Malfoy，我有个想法。"

"真的吗？"Draco瞪大了眼睛回答，"快去拉警报。世界末日就要到了。我敢保证。"

"哈，哈，你真幽默。"Harry面无表情地说。

Draco无趣地盯着他，Harry决定无视他的表情。

"我在想，我们可以去图书馆查阅我们找得到的有关'千古之谜'魔药的资料。我们也许能找到些让我们的处境更容易的东西。"

"你不该思考，这对你还有那些不幸待在你周围的人没好处。"

"你能别总是这样挖苦人吗？这真的很烦。"Harry抱怨道。

"谁说我在挖苦人了？"Malfoy挑高了一边眉毛问，Harry瞥了他一眼让他收敛了一点，"好吧。但是说真的，要是你现在才想到这个，那你就是个蠢货。"

Harry皱起眉，咬紧了他的后槽牙。

Malfoy翻了个白眼，"我早就已经在丽痕书店里订了每一本图书馆里没有的有关'千古之谜'的书，应该下午就能送到"

Harry很诧异，"噢。"他喃喃地说，这是不到两分钟内的第二次。

"不用谢。"Malfoy用傲慢的语调说，"现在快点，我们应该去医务室里。"

"什么？—什么时候？"

"二十五分钟前，那时Dumbledore给我们送来了猫头鹰，我们已经迟了，所以，快点。"Draco催促道。

"你们好，男孩们。"Pomfrey夫人在Draco和Harry通过医务室的大门时向他们招呼。

"你好，Pomfrey夫人。"Harry礼貌地说，而Draco只是冲着她的方向点了点头。

"Dumbledore告诉我你们都需要全身检查，内部的，和外部的。"Harry疑惑地瞥了眼Draco。

"是的。"Malfoy代表他们两个做出回答。

"好的，让我们开始吧。Malfoy先生你去右边的隔间，至于你，Potter先生，你去左边那间。"她说着依次示意两个隔间，"我需要你们脱掉身上的每一件衣服，然后穿上放在床上的那件袍子。五分钟之后我再来看你们。"

她转过身大步走向她的办公室。

"她说的_全身检查，内部__的__和外部__的_，是什么意思？"Harry焦虑地问。

Draco笑了出来，他无法克制住他自己。他能想象得到这个格兰芬多的脑袋里在想什么。

"就像她说的那样，Potter。"Malfoy回答，合上了他的隔间的帘子，把Harry忧心忡忡的脸挡在外面。

一穿上他的袍子，Harry在病床的床沿坐下，他的右脚不安地在地上滑动。

他听不到隔间外的任何动静，施加的静音咒阻挡了那些声音。

这个检测让他紧张。包括测试的过程和结果。

要是检测出来的结果比他们想的还要糟糕呢？

他隔间的帘子突然被拉开，Harry被吓了一大跳。

"抱歉，我吓到你了吧。"Pomfrey夫人笑了笑。

Harry以前从来没有见过她的笑容，她总是那么严肃。

"还好，我有点走神。"Harry回答，微微笑了笑。

她点点头表示理解，"看样子，在我做检测的时候我需要你和Malfoy先生躺在一块。我刚才对Draco做了单独测验，结果很难确定，并且我得到了奇怪的光环读数—"她突然停住，皱起眉似乎陷入了深思。

"怎么个奇怪法？"Harry没等到她接着说，他问。

"哦，这是我该担心的，不是你，现在请。"她伸出手向Harry示意让他跟上她。

Harry试图迫使自己不要激动，跟着她走进Draco的隔间。他发现金发的斯莱特林怒气冲冲地躺在那。

Harry咽了口唾沫，他觉得很不舒服。

"现在，Harry，你可以躺到Draco边上，这样我们就可以开始了。"

Harry像他被告知的那样躺了下去，但他也确保他身上没有任何一个地方碰到Malfoy。

他说不出这是因为什么，无论如何他只是不希望任何人看到他碰触Malfoy。

"我会告诉你们我要做什么，而你们又会有什么感觉，这样你们就不会觉得太意外。"Pomfrey夫人看着一块写字板说。

Harry侧头看向Draco，但这个金发男子正死盯着Pomfrey。

"首先，我要在你们身上都做一个光环读数，之前我读不出Draco的，我想知道要是你们都在的话会怎么样。"

打败Voldemort几个月之后Harry曾做过一次，所以他知道会发生什么。

Promfrey喃喃念着咒语，用她的魔杖在两个年轻人上方画出一个又一个大圈。

Harry注视着虽然缓慢但明显盘旋弯曲的色彩线条从他和Draco的身上升起来。

Draco身上有很多打旋的绿色带子，但当中也混杂着大量红色和白色的带子，Harry的则主要是红色和白色带子的混合，他并不惊讶看到绿色的带子穿梭在其间。

他不确定这些绿带子意味着什么，但那些几个月前还没有。

"有意思。"Pomfrey缓慢地说，向前走了一步。

她现在停住了挥动魔杖的动作，转头分别凝视着Harry和Draco的魔法光环。

"这是什么？"Draco指着什么东西问。

Harry注意到一条细长的黑色线条。

他寻找着起始点，然后发现那是直接从他的心脏里发出来的，他跟着这条线穿过那些混成一团的旋转的色彩，他震惊地发现它融入了Draco色彩。他跟着看下去，直到它径直没入Malfoy的心脏。

"这不可能是什么好事。"Harry喃喃自语。

"这是什么？"Draco更有力地重复。

"我不确定，"Pomfrey夫人皱起眉，"我从来没有见过这个。"

妙极了。"Draco小声地从牙缝里挤出话。

"这像是把你们的光环吸在一起的磁铁。看到了吗？"她用魔杖指示着Harry和Draco混在一起的一小团彩色线条，再点出这条黑色线条是如何把它们联结到一块。

Harry在她指出来之后明确地看到了她说的。

这绝对不会是什么好兆头。

"好了，"她取消了咒语，清了清嗓子，"我现在要开始外部检查。"

"呃，我们该担心光环连在一起了吗？"Harry挑着眉毛问，不相信她没有做任何解释就继续。

"现在不用。"她干脆地说，Harry听到Malfoy嘀咕着关于什么不称职的护士，"在我把魔杖挥过你们身上做外部检查时你们会有点轻微刺痛的感觉，不过这是正常的。"

Harry为她的不予理会抿紧了嘴唇，但他还是理解地点点头，这是她开始一边举高她的魔杖在Harry和Draco之间划线，一边喃喃念着一长串咒语。

Harry能感受到皮肤上的刺痛，但它很轻微，并没有什么影响。

Pomfrey夫人念完了咒语，她挥着魔杖指向一块巨大的写字板上一张空白的羊皮纸，Harry看着字和图案显现出来填满了空白处。

"嗯。"她飞快地扫了一眼，抿紧了嘴唇。

_梅林啊，又怎么了__。_

"这是什么？"Harry控制不住地问道。

她没有回答，但给了他一个示意他保持安静的眼神，"现在开始内部检查。这个会更不舒服，有些人比其他人适应得都要好，但它的确有点侵略性。我会先从你们的头顶开始，然后往下。尽量保持不动。"

咒语施放的那一刻Harry感到他的脑袋里有股巨大的压力。这就像他的大脑膨胀到要在他的头骨里爆炸。

"啊！"Harry和Draco齐声惊呼，把他们的手按到了他们的脑袋边上。

"放下你们的手。"Pomfrey断然敦促道，"如果你们按我说的做，这不会持续太长时间。"

Harry咬紧牙把手臂放到了身体两侧。

这种感觉太恐怖了，但在Pomfrey夫人的魔杖往下移动时它慢慢地开始缓解。

他呼出了一大口气，他没有意识到他一直憋着气。

不幸的是这口气没能松太久，当魔杖徘徊在Harry和Draco的身体上，更可怕的疼痛穿透了他们。

Harry急促地喘息着，紧抓着胸口抓挠着他的皮肤。

"妈的！"Draco喝到，"把它停下！"

这感觉像是他们喝下了硫酸，从内部腐蚀他们的器官。

Harry和Draco喊叫着直到榨干了肺里的空气。

"噢，天啊！"Pomfrey夫人尖叫着丢开魔杖冲向他们。

金发男子的嘴里传出了可怕的窒闷的咕噜声，Harry无助地向Draco伸出手把他拉向自己。

他惊恐地看到Malfoy白得像一张纸，血液又一次从他的嘴里渗出来。

"Draco！"Harry绝望地喊叫着，不知该如何帮助他。

很快Draco在格兰芬多的怀里瘫软下来，不管他怎么摇都完全没有反应。

Harry用尽全部的意志对抗试图让他昏睡过去的黑暗，但他注定要失败。

在Harry完全失去意识之前，他最后的一个念头就是…

_Draco__死了。_

第十章完


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Revelations

要是没错的话，Harry不断徘徊在意识边缘。有时他苏醒过来，意识到有很多疯狂的声音围绕着他，但是不管怎么样他都发不出声音，也没法动一下，他甚至睁不开眼睛。这是他经历过的最可怕的事情之一。

尝试着仅仅只是动一动手指却没有成功，让Harry彻底陷入恐慌，这反过来又让他失去意识。

他无数次醒过来，又再度昏迷。

他设法捕捉到房间里的人谈话的片段，然而大多数时候他无法理解他们在谈论什么，毕竟那些只不过是只言片语。他也没办法辨认大多数声音，但有些Harry认了出来，这些声音让他感到安慰。

"Harry，你听得到我吗？"他听到Hermione担忧的声音。

_是的，我听到你了。_

"他什么时候才会醒？"Harry几乎从来没有听过Ron这样的声音。

"我们还不确定。"一个嗓音低沉的男人回答，Harry听不出他是谁，"但我们已经尽力了。"

"我不知道发生了什么…他们开始尖叫，我…"

"亲爱的Poppy，这不是你的错。你只是做了我让你做的事。"这个绝对是Albus Dumbledore的声音，"如果要追究是谁的错，那就是我的。"

_老天啊，这不是任何人的错。_Harry想要告诉他们。

"可怜的Draco…"Pomfrey夫人呜咽着中断了她的话。

Draco！

Harry的眼皮底下闪现过Draco瘫软在他怀里的影像。这一瞬间他全部都想起来了。

_绝对不可以！_

"救命！我需要帮助！Harry的心跳突然加快了。"Hermione叫喊道。

然后一切都结束了。

"你们为什么不做点什么！"Ron咆哮道，这又一次唤醒了Harry。

"他身上有些更严重的问题，Weasley先生，直到我们查出那到底是什么之前，我们什么也做不了。"一个女人平静地说着。

"你是一个治疗师！你们肯定还能够做点什么！随便什么！"

_Ron__，我醒着，我能听到你说话。_

"我再说一次，我很抱歉，但我们已经尽力了。"

"别这样，Ron，"Hermione冷淡地说，"这没用。"

"但是，Hermione，他已经昏迷了将近二十四小时了。"

_二十四小时…_

"我知道！"Hermione厉声说，"但是继续对着治疗师大喊大叫不会让他突然醒过来。"

_哦，请别吵架。_

仿佛听到了Harry的想法，她叹了口气，"Ron，抱歉，我只是太担心了，还有…"

"没事了，mione。我们都很担心。"Ron嘀咕着说。

他们安静了一会儿，Harry再次尽可能地尝试睁开眼睛，或者至少做出一点微小的响动。

"我的儿子在哪！"一个高亢的声音说道。

Harry听到从房间的另一边传来一阵巨大的敲门声。

"他们终于来了，"Ron咬着牙说，"已经过去一整天了。"

"他在哪！"这个声音再次说道。

"Malfoy夫人，请…"

Draco…

Harry还没来得及意识到他在恐慌，他再次昏了过去。

Harry又一次苏醒过来的时候，这变得不同了。

他感觉到他的身体再次协调了，之前他就像只是一个乘客，没法控制他的身体。

他试探性地移动着一个手指，跟着是另一个。

_没错，动起来！感谢上帝…_

"他动了，"Hermione倒抽了一口气，"Jones治疗师，快过来！"

Harry小心地把眼睛睁开了一道缝。他的眼前除了烛火柔和的光芒外，一片昏暗。

他的身体从来没有这么酸痛过，这似乎说明了些什么，他的眼睛也很刺痛。

"Harry，哥们，你还好吗？"Ron轻声问，进入了他的视野当中。

Harry呻吟着回应，试着透过模糊的视线看清他的好友，但他只能分辨出那头耀眼的红发。

他的嘴巴和喉咙都干渴极了。

"Draco…"他轻声说。

Hermione把一杯水递到他的脸旁边，杯子里插了根朝向他的嘴的吸管。

"喝几口水吧。"她温和地说。

他听话地喝了几口，但吞咽的感觉简直糟糕透了。但他不得不承认润了润嘴巴之后他感到好多了。

在这时，一个穿着白色制服的金发女人匆匆走了过来。

"Potter先生，欢迎回来。"她笑着说，然后转向了Hermione和Ron，"我要做几个小测试，如果你们两位不介意的话，请去外面待一会儿。"

"我们能待在这儿吗？"Hermione担忧地问。

"不能，你们最好还是离开，我保证这不会需要太长时间，然后你们就可以进来。"

"Draco…"Harry的声音有点扭曲，他的眼里写满了恳求。

Hermione和Ron同时看向Harry。

"之后我们会告诉你一切，Harry，"Ron说，"在你昏迷的时候发生了很多事。"

"告诉我！"他尽力提高声音催促道。

Ron怎么能一边闪烁其词，一边希望Harry能放心！他必须知道Draco到底怎么了。他是怎么死的…

这个想法让他恐惧，Harry的脑袋让他想要呕吐。

"Draco？"他哽咽着问。

他既疲惫，又虚弱。他无法正常思考。此刻所有他所有想知道的就是关于Draco的事，他需要知道，他们应该明白。

"他现在还没醒。"Hermione走了过来捏了捏他的手，让他从明显的悲痛中冷静下来，"但是我们都相信他会醒过来的，尤其是现在你已经醒了。"

"醒？—他没死？"Harry怀疑地问，他的声音十分沙哑。

"没有，"Hermione皱了皱眉，不明白他怎么会以为Draco已经死了，"Pomfrey夫人把他抢救了回来。有一段时间情况很危急，但昨天他终于稳定了下来。"

Hermione证实了他还活着，Harry闭上眼睛走起了神。他吐出了一直窒闷在胸口的那口气，放松了下来。

这花了他一点时间，但终于他问道，"他在哪？"

"他在你边上的隔间里。Malfoy先生和Malfoy夫人想要和他单独呆一会儿。"这位治疗师回答，"现在，Granger小姐和Weasley先生，请吧。"

Jones治疗师示意他们离开，在他们走出去之后她用麻瓜的方式做起了测试。

Harry闭上了眼睛，让她做任何她需要做的。Draco没有死的事实让他非常欣慰。

治疗师走后，Harry已经筋疲力尽了，他很快就睡着了。

五个小时之后，他醒过来，听到Hermione在跟Ron交谈。

"嘿。"他喃喃地说。

"Harry。"他们激动地齐声说。

"你觉得怎么样？"Hermione问。

"糟透了。"他回答，在试图坐起来的时候畏缩了一下。

他的手肘在这过程中撞到了什么结实的东西，他皱起眉疑惑地转过脑袋。

他倒吸了一口冷气，"Draco！"

这个斯莱特林面色惨白，十分虚弱，但Harry看到他的胸膛持续起伏着，这难道不是最美好的景象吗。

他试探性地伸出手按在金发男子的胸口，他感到他的心脏有力地撞击着他的手掌，他露出了微笑。

他转向Ron和Hermione，眼睛闪闪发亮。

Ron看上去不知该怎么回应，Hermione则高兴地看着他。

"Harry，你睡着后过了十分钟，他醒过来了，"她告诉他，"他很好，虽然他可能还有点疼，但他会好的。你们都是。"

Harry很高兴Draco没事了，但他的内心突然有无法克制的悲伤开始上涌。

"是啊，现在是。"他咬牙躺回到枕头上去，即使这么做对他来说有点艰难，"但是明天会怎么样，后天，还有大后天？…这才只过了一个礼拜，而Draco差点就死了，还是因为一次检查。这是正常的吗？在我们之前有没有人有过同样的经历？因为没有人警告过我们！对这一切一无所知让人很懊恼！这不对—"

"这不正常。"Hermione打断了Harry，把他的眼睛递给了他，他立即带上。

"继续。"他眯起眼睛，想要知道在他和Draco昏迷的时候都发生了什么。

她看着Ron，他点了点头，就像在回答她无声的提问。

"检查结果显示，你们并没有受到'千古之谜'魔药的影响。你们吸进去的只是经过非法篡改后的版本，理论上来讲，它还没有名字。"

"什么？"Harry说，几乎不能相信自己的耳朵，"你们是怎么知道的？"

"我们已经一刻不停地研究了好几天—"Hermione才开始回答，就突然被打断了。

"好几天！"Harry瞪大眼睛脱口而出，"几天？"

"哥们，Harry，你已经昏迷了将近五天了。"Ron温和地说，"现在是星期五早上四点三十七分。"

Harry完全惊呆了，难怪他会这么虚弱无力。

"听着，我们先别说这个了，你经历得够多的了，你显然已经累坏了。我们可以等你好一点了再讨论。"Hermione提议道。

"不，我现在就想知道。"Harry没好气地说，这时他意识到他的声音听起来有多疲惫，"请告诉我，我想知道发生了什么。"

Hermione难过地笑了笑，然后点了点头。

"就像我说的，我们已经研究了好几天。你看，仅仅只是一个小检查就让Draco心脏骤停，还让你昏迷，我们就知道有什么地方出了差错。"

Harry点头同意她的说法。即使他了解得不多，他也看出来很明显有些不对劲。

"幸运的是，Pomfrey夫人尽可能地把Draco救了回来，但是他也陷入了昏迷。无数次想要把你们救醒的尝试都失败了。Domledore还把圣芒戈的治疗师叫了过来，但他们也无能为力。天啊，Harry，我们都担心坏了。他们做的每一件事都不起作用，要么就是事与愿违，这太可怕了。"她说着抽泣起来。

他们不得不经历那些，真是太糟糕了，Harry想。他伸出一只手安抚地拍了拍她。

"没事了，Hermione。我现在醒过来了，而且我很好。"他看了一眼Ron，给了他一个安心的笑容。

"我们知道，只是这太让人难过了…不管怎么样。"Hermione用一直捏在手里的纸巾擦了擦眼睛，"在你们已经昏迷了一整天的时候，仍然没有找到解决的办法。这时Dumbledore说他觉得他知道发生了什么，但还没有验证过他也无法确定。当然，我们都已经知道了要是我们企图验证的会发生什么，所以我们不能这么做，这也是为什么现在只对你们用麻瓜的方式做测试。这太危险了。"

Ron端了一杯水给Harry，让他在Hermione接着说的时候喝个几口。

"最后Pomfrey夫人抽出时间说出了所有发生的事，最开始她非常难过，甚至不能在说话的时候止住哭泣。她在开始内部和外部的检查之前对你们进行光环读数。"

"是的，没错。"Harry说，他突然想了起来，"但我记得那有点奇怪。"

"非常奇怪，"Hermione确认地说，"你记得看到了在你和Draco之间有条黑线连着吗？"

"我记得，它连着我们的心脏。"

Hermione点点头，"这就是Pomfrey夫人告诉我们的，Dumbledore也在这个时候确定了是怎么一回事。"

Hermione脸上的表情有点茫然。

"所以，你们是打算详细地跟我说说，还是打算永远都瞒着我？"Harry过了会儿说，试着调节一下气氛。

这没用。Ron和Hermione只是看着他，眼里混合着悲伤和焦虑。

"上帝啊，怎么了？"Harry问，不满意他们的反应。

"Harry，这不是意外，有人制造这种魔药想要害你和Draco。"

"你在说什么？怎么可能会有什么人制造这种魔药？这太荒谬了。"Harry立即说道。

不可能会有谁制造了这种魔药。首先，那个时候怎么会有人知道晚上他会和Malfoy在有求必应屋里见面？

Harry只告诉过Ron和Hermione，而他们决不会透露给任何人。除非是Malfoy说的。

但是这更荒谬了。Draco连他的朋友们都没说过什么，更不用说陌生人了。

"Harry，这是真的，我知道这很难接受—"Hermione说。

"这不可能，Voldmort已经死了，他也没有追随者了。还有谁会想要害我们？"

"这就是我们要查出来的。"Ron坚定地说。

Harry看了看他红头发的最好的朋友，不知该说什么。

"还有别的事。"Hermione嘀咕着说，好像有点不敢告诉他。

Harry的视线回到了她身上。

"不管是谁做的，那都应该是个非常聪明的人。他们成功地篡改了'千古之谜'魔药，让它吸进去的效用和喝下去的一样。"

Harry虚弱地闭上了眼睛。

"他们还将它设定成如果有除了制造者以外的人试图用任何方法阻挠绑定，它将会杀掉被绑定的人。好消息是，我们可以打破绑定，但是我们必须先找出制造者。"

Harry眨眨眼消化这些信息。

"那么，你要说的是，Draco和我被牢牢绑在了一起，还不是像我们以为的那样，而唯一拜托它的方法是找出制造它的人。否则我们只能永远待在一起，或者因为试图打破咒语而死？"Harry挑着眉毛问。

"就是这样。"Hermione小声回答。

"你他妈一定是在开玩笑。"Harry边上响起了一个粗糙嘶哑的声音。

黑头发的年轻人转头凝视着Draco Malfoy这双标志性的灰色的眼睛，他明确地感受到自己放松了下来。

"你好。"Harry控制不住地笑出声来。

"嗨。"Malfoy呻吟着拿走Harry手里的杯子，抿了一口。

Harry无法将视线移向别处，能看见Draco活生生的样子真好。

"Potter，别再这么看我，你吓到我了。"Malfoy轻声说。

Harry笑了笑，这引起了剧烈的疼痛，"所以你的脑袋没有遭到损坏？"

"你想得美，"金发男子疲惫地说，"现在请告诉我，我们到底该死的要怎么办？"

完


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Strange Behavior

Harry听见Malfoy非常气愤地冲出Pomfrey夫人的办公室，把门关得相当大声。

"我猜，你们谈得很顺利？"Harry平静地问，没有费心从他已经读了一百万遍的《神奇的魁地奇球》上抬起头。

"太荒谬了！他们还想把我们在这个破医务室里关多久。我的老天啊，今天是星期六，我们已经在这待了整整一个礼拜。"

"是没错，不过差不多有五天我们是昏着过去的。"Harry指出，翻过了一页。

"你是站哪边的？"Draco质问道。

Harry叹了口气，放下了他的书。

"很明显我站在你这边。我也不想待在这儿，但根据以往经验，试图让他们改主意毫无用处而且非常累人。"

"伟大的Harry Potter放弃了。棒极了，真的太棒了。"Draco气冲冲地挨着Harry在床上坐下。

Harry没理他，Draco心情不好的时候总是特别不可理喻，所以最好等他的脾气消了之后再跟他说话。

Malfoy当然有理由发火。毕竟自从上个星期五他们醒过来以后，他们就没能走出医务室一步，或是能去做点别的什么。

没错他们是很虚弱，还需要恢复体力，但是他们每隔一小时喝下去的魔药做到了这点，而且在星期六晚上他们或多或少已经恢复了正常。

还好绑定没有影响治疗魔药和滋补魔药的效用，大伙儿开始还很不放心，但Dumbledore毫不迟疑地向他们保证一切都会好的。有些东西不会直接干扰绑定本身。

Harry仍然对绑定一无所知。是的，他们的确没有对此进行过深入的谈话，但是他记住了他们已经谈论过的内容。

Harry不是第一次发誓一旦他脱离Pomfrey夫人的掌控，他就要好好调查清楚，他期望这一天可以快点到来。

"你觉得可能会是谁？"Harry问。

这个问题他好像差不多每隔五分钟就会问自己一次，最后他还是决定问出来。

"我不知道，但是我会查出来，他们会付出代价的。"Draco低沉的声音听得黑发男子朝他瞥了一眼。

"要是我们查不出呢？"Harry问，"那我们该怎么办？"

"我们会的，Potter。"Draco摆了摆手，好像Harry的问题很蠢似的，"我的父亲正在调查当中。"

"这个消息真让人放心。"Harry讽刺地咕哝着。

"你想说什么？"Malfoy皱起眉。

"这事有可能就是他干的！"Harry喊道。

"别傻了，我父亲永远也不会做这种事。"Draco这么说的时候，他眼里有种古怪的不确信的神情。

"对你也许不可能，但对我就他妈的绝对有可能。他恨我，而我也恨他。"

Draco眯起眼，"你说得没错，但既然我被卷了进来，那我们就可以确信这件事跟我父亲无关。我建议你放下对我父亲的敌意，因为他是我们揪出这个虐待狂唯一的希望。"

Harry上下打量着Draco。他有种感觉，比起说服Harry相信他爸爸跟这件事情没有关系，他更像是在试图打消他自己的疑虑。太奇怪了。

"我们有Dumbledore。他就是能帮我们的那个人。"过了会儿，Harry坚定地说。

"你在开玩笑吗？这个老傻瓜一点用处也没有。"Malfoy笑了出来。

"他不是，"Harry缺乏说服力地小声说着，"他是活着的最伟大的巫师。"跟着他确信地点了点头。

"哦，他曾经是很伟大没错，不过他现在已经老了，还失去了理智。相信我，我父亲会想出办法的。别担心。"Malfoy烦躁地说。

Harry恼怒地咬紧了牙。他真心恨Lucius Malfoy，而把所有希望都寄托在这个狡猾的混蛋身上让人感觉恶心而且非常愚蠢。至于Draco似乎并没有完全确信他的父亲与此无关，也是一个问题。这很可能会造成糟糕的后果。

Draco为什么会表现得这么古怪，他的父亲遭遇了什么事吗？

他跟他的父母之间的关系到底是怎么样的？他们是纯血，也就是说，他们会以纯血的方式作出古怪的举动。最根本的是他们可是斯莱特林和Malfoy！…老实说，黑发的年轻人并不想知道是什么让这个金发男子这么担忧。

然后，Harry有了个想法，"我们试着自己去查出来是谁干的怎么样？"

"什么？"Malfoy说着，微微撅起他的嘴唇。

"就你和我。"Harry热情地说，"我们可以查出真凶…当然是在Hermione的帮助下，她非常重要。"

"你不是说认真的吧？"Draco目瞪口呆地问。

"我很认真。我不想让你的爸爸插手我的事，而你也不认为Dumbledore能帮到我们因为他太老了，那么为什么我们不自己来干？"

"你真的以为我父亲会就这么退让吗？要是你这么想那你简直蠢得没救了。"Malfoy拖着调子驳回了Harry愚蠢的念头。

"那么祝她好运。要是他有了任何查出那个人的机会，他就会需要我们两个人从这件事开始以来的全部记忆，而我要告诉你的是，他别想从我这拿到丁点记忆！"Harry眯着眼睛死盯住Draco，"我也不会跟他说一个字。我宁愿把胳膊啃下来拿去喂给路威。"

Draco瞪大了眼睛，"什么—你…你怎么这么固执！"Malfoy叫喊道，"我父亲会对我发火的！"

"对你发火，为什么？不同意的那个人是我。"Harry皱眉。

Draco眯着眼咬紧了牙关，没有回答。相反，他说，"那么，我也不会向Dumbledore透露任何信息！"

"好啊。"Harry耸了耸肩。

毕竟这样还算公平。

"好啊！"Malfoy吼了回去。

"有什么问题吗？"Pomfrey夫人责难地问，她从办公室走了出来，看着他们。

"没事。"Harry咕哝道。

"不关你事。"Draco厉声说。

这个斯莱特林没有礼貌的话听得她撅起了嘴，"好吧，Dumbledore要我转告你们，你们可以回到你们自己的房间了。"

"总算！"Malfoy说，从床上跳了下来，飞快地走向门口。

Harry也站了起来，他回过头匆忙给了个感谢的眼神，小跑着跟上了Draco。

"—但是你们都必须休息，别太劳累了！"Pomfrey夫人在门砰的关上的时候在他们后面喊道。

"萨拉查啊，我要饿死了。"Malfoy哀号的劲头像极了Ron。

Harry笑了笑，没有把这个想法透露出半个字，这只会再次让这个金发的家伙心情变差。看样子他暂时丢开了关于让他的父亲还是Dumbledore来提供帮助的争执，Harry也不想再惹到他。

"现在才两点，再有三个小时晚饭才能准备好。"Harry说。

"在大厅吃晚饭，"Malfoy厌恶地拉下了脸，"我们就必须得坐在一块。"

Harry没想过这个。

很难相信他们已经被绑定在一起有两个礼拜了，其中一个礼拜是在医务室度过的，另一个礼拜他们还没有完全意识到他们被绑定了。

Harry非常确信，现在关于他和Draco之间的流言正在疯传。

他很好奇当其他学生看到他跟Malfoy勾肩搭背地走在一块时，会怎么反应。毫无疑问他们会盯着看，而Harry还没法责怪他们。

"我们该去有求必应屋检查魔药了。"Harry突然想起来说。

他非常感激Hermione这么有远见，特地在他们昏迷不醒的时候为他们检查了魔药。她还在适当时机添加了必须的原料。

她说过她不希望Harry挂掉魔药课，要是他想要当一名傲罗的话，那他就必须通过这门课。

"是的，我们现在就过去。这大概能让我不那么感觉到饿。"Malfoy说，按了按他平坦的腹部。

他们花了十五分钟走到有求必应屋，幸运的是他们没有撞到任何人，或者任何幽灵。他们猜想这很有可能是因为刚好是霍格莫德周末。Harry说服了Ron和Hermione，让他们好好玩，在他们为他做了这么多之后，他们值得这个。

"柜子上哪去了？"在他们走进了房间之后，Harry大声地问。

曾经摆着柜子的地方现在什么也没有。

"我父亲肯定已经把它移走了，"Malfoy坚定地说，Harry的鼻翼气愤地翕动着，"不过我们的魔药在这。"他指着房间中央的桌子，"来吧，Potter，我需要你出色的切割技巧。"

Malfoy对他的父亲的态度让Harry更感兴趣了。为什么会这样？然而这真不是他该问的，所以他紧紧闭上了嘴巴。

"出色的切割机巧？你是什么时候觉得我的切割技巧很出色？"Harry问。

也许他可以试着下次再谈谈Lucius，看看这个金发的家伙会不会开口。这个黑发的年轻人仍然怀疑他是不是有可能会这么做。

"从来没有，我只是不想自己干。现在别抱怨，你还记得是我在主导吗？"Malfoy挑起了眉毛，"希望昏迷没有对你的大脑造成任何损害或是记忆丢失。"

Harry猛的闭上了嘴巴，咽下了就要到嘴边的反驳。相反，他笑了笑，"不，我记得很清楚。"

"很好。"Draco怀疑地看着Harry，好奇他为什么没有上钩然后向他回击。

"你想要你的围裙吗？"Harry友好地问，把用他的旧夹克变形成的围裙从钩子上取下来。

"嗯，要啊？"Malfoy回答，不确定要怎么回应这个_友善_的Harry。

Harry的笑容立马变得邪恶，他飞快把沿着对角卷起来，然后抽向Draco的屁股。

"嗷！"金发男子在另一记偏了几英寸的时候喊叫着跳了起来，"停下！我警告你，Potter。"

Harry无情地笑了笑，打了下来。

Malfoy屁股上噼噼啪啪的声音听起来太美妙了。

"Incarcerous（速速禁锢）！"Malfoy吼道，拿魔杖指着Harry。

"该死！"Harry嘶嘶地说，他的腿和胳膊被绳索捆到了一块，他被魔法的作用推到了墙上。

"好了，好了，我很抱歉！"Harry笑了起来，"放开我，我不会再这么干了。我保证。"

"出于某些原因，我不相信你。"

"我以我的火弩箭起誓，"Harry坚决地说，"快点，Malfoy，放开我。"

"我不这么认为。"Draco得意地笑了，向这个格兰芬多逼近，"我比较喜欢你被绑起来无能为力的样子。"

金发男子的话让Harry忍不住一阵战栗。

"呣…我打赌你会的。"Harry回答，对自己笑了笑。

他能感觉到绑定在他的身体里苏醒，像冬日清晨的雾气那样散开蔓延。最近绑定静默了好几天，这让他跟Draco感到有些奇怪。

"你感觉到了吗？"Malfoy问，锐利的灰眼睛闪烁着邪恶的光。

"是的。"Harry声音沙哑地回答。

Draco闭上了眼睛，让绑定带来的猛烈的快感汹涌而来。

他离Harry太近了，这个黑发男子能够很清楚地看到金发男子睫毛的影子—耀眼的金色，它们在他高高的颧骨上投下阴影。

Harry舔了舔嘴唇，他的快感像火箭一样传遍他的身体，让他几乎不能呼吸。

他们都感觉到了渴望，还有对于他们还不知道绑定要求他们做什么的些微焦躁。

Draco缓缓睁开了眼睛。

他向前走了一小步，跟着是另一步，直到他的嘴唇轻柔地覆到了Harry的嘴唇上。他在Harry照着他做的时候轻轻分开它们。他们凝望着彼此的眼睛，在他们颤栗地喘息时暂停了一会儿。

Malfoy握住了这个格兰芬多结实的臀部，然后加深了这个吻。他的舌头伸了出来刺激着Harry的感官，他们的脑袋左右交替。

这个吻持续了很久，他们狂热地追寻着彼此的嘴巴。

"你是个不错的接吻对象，Potter。"Malfoy说，轻咬着Harry的下巴，"我好奇你是否也擅长…别的方面。"他在黑发男子的耳边暗示性地低声说道。

Harry太过沉迷无法给出回答，倒不是说金发男子需要他的回复，他飞快地解开了绳索，把Harry拖向沙发。

Malfoy先坐了下来，把Harry拉到身上。

他们蹭着彼此的勃起，再度开始之前中断的接吻，Malfoy发出了呻吟，即便这佯做并不怎么让人舒服。

Harry能说得出来他有多痛苦，他也必须承认他自己也没好到哪去。

"啊，妈的，好了，我们不能再拖延了。"Draco喘着气说。

"哦，不。"Harry瞪大了眼睛，他意识到了绑定要求的是什么。

"哦，是的！我要你吸我的鸡巴。就现在。"Malfoy毫无羞耻地说，按着Harry的头顶。

"哇—哇啊，等等。"Harry结结巴巴地说。

"等等？你还要等什么？"Draco喘息着，疼痛席卷着他。

Harry把脑袋埋到金发男子的肩膀上，把脸正对着面前苍白的脖颈。

当疼痛加剧的时候，Harty开始用他的鼻子深深地吸入Malfoy的气息，希望能用这种方式控制住。

Harry喜欢Malfoy的气息，这很快就成了他的最爱—黑暗而又性感—但太烈了，在这种时候这只会让情况变得更糟。

"Potter，见鬼。"这个斯莱特林从牙缝里挤出话来。

"我从来没这么干过！"Harry忧虑地说。

"那又怎么样！这没关系，只要跟着你的本能来做。"Draco气喘吁吁地说，痛苦地闭上了眼睛。

Harry点点头，感觉到他格兰芬多式的勇气和勇敢驱使着他，他解开Malfoy的裤子，拽下了他的底裤。

Malfoy的性器弹了出来，硬挺着还滴着前液。

Harry看着眼前这些，某种情绪在他的心中升腾。

他伸出一只手按抚金发男子的性器，低头用舌面刷过渗出液体的前端。

Malfoy发出一声纯粹狂喜的呻吟，不仅仅是因为Harry带来的快感，还因为疼痛急速的消退。

"太棒了。"Draco在Harry用舌头裹住他的前端时嘶声说着。

Harry感受到了一点儿信心，他把Draco的性器再吞进去两英寸，跟着吐出来，他抬眼看着金发男子。

Malfoy正紧盯着他，微眯着眼睛嘴巴微微张开，他的胸膛上下起伏。他看上去急切而又期盼，Harry从来没有像现在这样觉得他这么好看过。

没有Malfoy面具和冷笑扭曲他英俊的面容，就只是Malfoy，真正的Malfoy。真正的完完全全沉浸在快感中的Malfoy。

Harry再次吞下Draco的性器，直到他再也不能让它往里更进一点。

"噢，妈的。"Malfoy呻吟着揪住了Harry浓密的黑发。

Harry开始上下移动，鼓动着胸膛，舌头裹住性器轻轻吮吸。

他含着Draco的性器哼哼着，引起一阵震动，这几乎让Malfoy发狂，那些呻吟和扭动就是证据。

"你怎么会没干过这个。"Draco喘着气说，咬紧了牙齿。

Harry惊讶地往后退了退，"我从来没有这么干过，我给谁都没这样做过。从来没有。"

"啊，别停。"Malfoy呻吟着舔着嘴唇，扯着Harry的头发把他的脑袋往下压。

Harry对自己满意地咧嘴笑了笑，跟着Draco又一次把他的老二顶进了黑发男子的嘴巴。

他吞着金发男子的性器，舔舐、吮吸、轻咬，他用空着的手把自己胀痛的硬挺从内裤里放出来套弄着。

Draco很快就开始激烈抽插着Harry嘴巴，每一次都深深顶到了他的喉咙。

"噢，Potter，你有呕吐反射吗？"Malfoy喘息着问

作为回答，Harry抬眼看着金发男子，性器在他嘴里含得满满的，他眨了眨眼尽可能地又把Malfoy的性器吞了点。

Draco张大了嘴巴闭上眼睛，过了会儿这个斯莱特林颤抖着迎来高潮，鸡巴在Harry的嘴里猛烈地抽动着，精液喷射在这个根兰芬多的嘴巴和喉咙里。

Harry咽下了每一滴液体，飞快地站了起来，及时射了Draco一肚子，在他挥起拳头时颤抖着咬住了嘴唇。

接着Harry跌坐到沙发上镇静下来。他盯着Malfoy，感觉有点尴尬，就像他们每一次这样做过之后。

Draco看着Harry的样子像是刚刚才认识他。他的眼里有种警惕的神情，眉毛微微皱着。

"你干嘛这样看着我？"Harry问，先在Draco身上丢了个清洁咒，然后是他自己。

Malfoy迅速地把裤子套了回去。

"什么？"金发男子清了清嗓子，"你是什么意思，我没有哪样看着你。"他的眼睛瞪得有点大，他转过去像是要看点除了边上的黑发男子以外的东西。

"你怎么回事？"Harry皱着眉把脑袋歪到了一边。

"没什么，什么事都没有。"Marry心烦意乱地说，从沙发上站了起来。

Harry看着他走过去开始忙活魔药。

_他该死的到底怎么了？_

_我太烂了还是怎么样？他是觉得我的口活糟透了吗？_

_不，这不可能，他很享受，我知道事实上他…_

这个格兰芬多慢慢走向那个正忙着把魔药原料分类的斯莱特林。

"你需要帮忙吗？"Harry问。

"不用，我能处理。"Malfoy说，飞快地上下看了一眼Harry，又转回去摇了摇头，他的眉头皱得紧紧地。

好了，现在这很奇怪。

"你是不喜欢还是怎么了？"Harry脱口而出。

Draco丢开了手里装了蝾螈眼睛的罐子，它们在地板上撒得到处都是。

"妈的！"他大吼道，"Potter！看看你都让我做了什么！"

"什么！怎么是我的错！"

"因为…它就是。现在闭嘴让我把魔药弄完。"Draco愤怒地指责。

Harry一头雾水地甩手，"随便你，Malfoy。"

接下来的四个小时，他们没再说过一句话，并且Harry的火气随着时间的过去也越来越大。

"搞定。"过了会儿，Malfoy低声说道。

"好极了。"Harry忿忿地说。

他已经在这坐着盯着墙看了有将近一个半小时，他非常不痛快。

Draco疲惫地叹了口气，用掌根擦了擦眼睛，"听着，你要走了吗，我想在晚饭前洗个澡。"

"我要走了吗？不，我爱死了坐在这里盯着墙壁。这是我最喜欢的消遣。我想我还要再待上一个小时。"Harry讽刺地回答。

"我真的不想和你吵架，"Draco坚决地说，"我很累，我身上很脏而且我还饿极了。更别提我脑子里有多乱，所以，可以_拜托_把我们日常的这部分跳过去吗？"

Harry几乎不能相信他的耳朵，Maffoy放过了一次争论？这个世界怎么了，Draco不是唯一一个_脑子里一团乱_的家伙。

_他为什么表现得这么古怪？_

Harry有太多问题要问，但他知道现在还不是时候，所以他放弃了，走出了有求必应屋，没有回头看上这个惹人生气的斯莱特林一眼。

不过今晚有很多需要他们讨论的，绑定、Lucius和Draco怪异的举止是最重要的。

第十二章完


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

A Glimpse of the Real Draco Malfoy

在Malfoy还在洗澡的时候，Harry决定最好还是别下去吃晚餐了，他们俩现在可都没心情被谁盯着看以及谈论，还有被缠着问永远也问不完的问题。

在准备好面对整个学校之前，他们还有得要谈—所以Harry叫了克里切—他现在一个星期里有五天在城堡工作—让他把食物带到他们住的地方。

二十分钟后，当Malfoy赤着脚走进休息室，穿了一条宽松的灰裤子，身上套着件贴身的白T恤，他看到了一张摆着丰盛晚餐的临时变形成的桌子。

"这是什么？"Draco问，挑起了眉毛。

"晚餐。"Harry回答，做了个手势请金发男子入座。

"你不是想去大厅吗？"Malfoy问，坐下来装满了他的盘子。

"不，"Harry专注地看着这个斯莱特林，"我猜你也没有要去的打算，不然你就不会穿成这样。"

Harry知道这个金发的家伙永远也没可能打扮成像他现在这个样子在城堡里走来走去，头发还没干，还把眼睛给遮住了。实际上，他这样的着装比起跟Harry走在一块，更容易招来古怪的注视。没有时时刻刻都保持着百分百的完美，这实在太不Malfoy，但是老实说，Harry更喜欢Draco现在这样，随意而又放松。他看起来性感极了。

Draco低声笑了笑，他粉色的形状完美的嘴唇上展露出一个小小的愉悦的笑容，"你说对了。"

他们安静地吃着晚餐。Harry解决了一块牛排还有薯片，而Draco还没吃完羊肉焙盘炖菜。

"洗了个澡让你感觉好点没？"Harry试探地问。

Malfoy微微僵硬了一下，"好多了。"他坦率地答复，"你不生气了？"他咽下了嘴里的食物后问道。

"差不多，我发现要保持生你的气很难。"Harry回答，皱了皱眉头。

"嗯，一定是因为绑定。"Draco推断，把更多的热炖菜盛到盘子里。

"是啊，你很有可能是对的。"Harry说，但并不相信自己说的话，现在他能确定早在被绑定之前，他就已经被这个斯莱特林所吸引，而这正是他需要自己来理清楚的。

"那么你同意我们自己去找办法吗？"Harry小心地问。

"好啊，我没得选，不是吗？不过我倒是对这个没什么意见，要是这就是你想知道的话。我只是想把这件事给解决了，这样我们就能回到我们自己的生活。尽管当我父亲查出来的时候他不会高兴的。"他英俊的面庞上又浮现出另一个古怪的表情。

"Dumbledore也不会，但是他们必须得接受这个安排。我们能自己来。"Harry坚决地说。

"我们也许能行，也有可能我们办不到。只有试了才知道会怎么样。"Draco冷淡地耸了耸肩，而他居然会这么善解人意让Harry相当震惊，"怎么了？"这个斯莱特林问，他发现Harry正用一种怪异的眼神盯着他。

"我们居然能在某件事情上达成一致，还很平常地聊着天，这太奇怪了—你知道这跟绑定啊或者别的什么没有关系。"

"别太习惯了，Potter，不会总是这样的。"Draco说，向后靠在椅背上揉着他吃得饱饱的肚子，用舌头从牙缝里把残渣挑出来。这个动作再平常不过了，但在Draco做出来就有点不太正常。他更像是那种在用完餐后会用纸巾轻拍嘴巴的人。

"你知道，我只不过不太习惯你这样寻常的表现。"Harry开了个玩笑。

Malfoy歪着他金色的脑袋，让更多的头发落到他的脸上，"你想说什么？我建议你想清楚了再回答。"

Harry笑了，"我想说…就像现在，"他上下比划了一下Draco，"你坐得这么懒散，穿着舒适宽松的裤子，你的头发还是乱的。"

听到他这么说，这个金发男子突然坐直了，嘲弄地用手指把头发往后梳，他这样的举动让Harry笑得更大声了，很快Draco也加入进来。

Draco笑起来的样子如此迷人，Harry也不是第一次发现，他想要更多地看到他的笑容，听到他的笑声。

"你笑起来的时候看起来很不一样…还有微笑也是。你干嘛总是那么严肃，以及喜怒无常？"Harry惊奇地问。

Draco把手肘支在椅子的扶手上，指关节顶住下巴。他似乎是在评定他面前的黑发男子。

"我也会哈哈大笑，我也知道怎么微笑。我只是并不想让大部分人看到我的这一面。"Malfoy顿了顿，好像有些不确定，接着又说了下去，"我敢肯定，我所遇到的百分之九十八的人，对真正的我一无所知，包括我的母亲和父亲。"

包括他的母亲和父亲？_这_到底是什么意思？不过Harry觉得，问这么一个私人问题并不妥当。家庭是一个谈论起来并不保险的话题。Harry太明白这一点了。

"哇喔，这真让人有点难过。"Harry冷静地咕哝着，"那么，你只不过是在假装成你并不是的那个样子？"

Draco深深吸了口气，含在嘴里然后一口气呼了出来，"我没说我在_假装_，但我的确有在夸大某些方面，怎么说，我经常这么做，但别想错了，Potter，人们眼中傲慢的混蛋也是我不可分割的一面。我只是_没有_大家以为的那么傲慢和混蛋。至少不再是了。"

Harry听着Draco的自白，惊讶地挑高了眉毛，金发的年轻人得意地笑了起来。

"等等，我有点糊涂。你为什么要这么做？我的意思是，夸大表现得像一个混蛋。"

"你真的要问我这个问题吗？"

Harry皱起了眉头，跟着醒悟过来，他翻了翻眼睛，"当然了，你在维护你的名誉。"

"回答正确。"

"你的名誉对你来说真的那么重要吗？"Harry摇了摇脑袋，想要理解，但不幸的是他没能做到。

"对我的父亲来说，这意味着一切。"Draco静静地说，"所以，是的，它对我来说真的很重要。"

Harry皱了皱眉，出于某种原因，他有点不太相信最后那部分，但他不知道该怎么说才能避免引起和金发男子的争执。

"可是大家都恨你，"作为替代，Harry指出，"嗯，我猜也有很多人喜欢你…即使在我看来这主要是因为他们喜欢坏男孩，并且想钻到你的裤子里—"

"你弄错重点了，"Malfoy打断他，"我一点也不关心别人是恨我、鄙视我、厌恶我、喜欢我、爱我，还是_想要_我…我他妈一点也不在乎。我问你个问题，学校里的每个人对我有什么共同看法？"

Harry思考了一会儿，跟着他想到了，"他们都怕你，"他缓慢地说，"不同程度上。"

"又一次回答正确。你今晚真是百发百中，Potter。"Malfoy不怀好意地笑了笑。

Harry看着这个笑容，感觉他的心爬到了喉咙口，而他试着忽略它，"那么，为什么你会想要别人怕你？你可以表现得友善一点，这同样也能达到目标。你不需要靠恐吓别人来达到你的目的，或是你希望的随便什么。"Harry说着摆了摆手。他深切地意识到这是Draco的父亲的想法，而不是他自己的。然而他太好奇这个斯莱特林会怎么回答。

"相信我，害怕更有用处。害怕于体会我的怒火，他们就更没有可能会背叛我。"

"背叛你？你到底在计划什么？"Harry谨慎地问。

Malfoy没有回答，他只是沉默地在那儿坐着，咬着脸颊内侧。

"我根本搞不懂你。"Harry一头雾水地说。

"而且你永远也不会搞懂。"Malfoy热情地说，"我们俩可是天壤之别。也许保持这个样子是最好的。"他拿起杯子，喝了一大口水。

Harry想要理解在他面前这个古怪、帅气，极其具有吸引力的男人。显然Malfoy这个人没那么简单，Harry需要了解一切。

"你为什么跟我说这些？你说你遇到过的百分之九十八的人对真正的你一无所知，然而你却向我展示了一点。我，Harry Potter，"Harry夸张地比划了下自己，"要是我去告诉别人，把你暴露了怎么办？"他问，挑起了眉毛。

Draco大笑起来，"你刚刚自己就说了，你是Harry Potter。你不会告诉任何一个人，而且，即使你想说，又能说什么？我没有跟你说什么值得你去说的事，而你要说的话与我大相径庭。"Malfoy回答得非常自信，"以及预见到我生命中的每一秒都将与你一同度过的未来，我不可能总是表现成一个自大的混蛋…只是大多数时候。"他开着玩笑。

Harry咧出一个大大的笑容，"你有时可真是一个混蛋。"

Malfoy听着他的话，一下子板起了脸。

"没错，我的确是，但我并没有在你面前伪装成别的样子，所以你应该感到荣幸。"他盯着Harry，身体微微前倾。

"我应该为了你在我面前没有伪装成一个混蛋而感到荣幸？"

Malfoy微笑起来，点点头。

"好的，那么，我很荣幸，Malfoy先生。"Harry嘲弄地歪着脑袋示意。

"你应该感到荣幸。从没有谁像你这样把我惹毛过。要是谁激怒了我，我会十倍回报给他，但是说实在的，我真的一点也不在乎别人对我说了什么，或是说了我的什么事，我这样做只是为了让每个人都能明白他们的地位，还不会越界，但是你，你是例外。"

Harry仔细听着，很难相信这些话是从Draco Malfoy的嘴里说出来的。

"为什么你总是知道要怎么才能惹我发火，Potter？你把我惹恼的方式恰到好处。毫无疑问我没法在你面前伪装，你引出了我真实的情感和感觉，不管我做什么，我都没法掩藏我的情绪。总是这样。你是唯一一个可以对我这么做的，"他舔了舔上嘴唇然后眯起眼，"可烦人了。"

Harry艰难地吞咽着，试着让他的思想重回正轨，"好、好吧，你也知道要怎么惹毛我，所以你得不到半点同情，我也不会感到愧疚。"

Malfoy咬着嘴唇努力忍住不要微笑，"说得对。"

Harry对Malfoy刚刚透露给他的信息感到不知所措。

当Draco说没有人了解真正的他，他是认真的吗？如果是的话，他告诉Harry是不是并不意味着他现在就要让Harry看到他真正的一面？要是这样的话，那么这到底算什么意思？！…难道说，他现在相信Harry了吗？他喜欢Harry？还是说，这又是因为绑定？

梅林啊，他有这么多问题想问，他现在还想了解所有，但是他有种感觉，要是他逼得这个斯莱特林太紧，反倒会起反效果。Malfoy只有在他自己想说的时候才会说。Harry只需要足够耐心，慢慢拼凑起细节，同时试着让Draco向他逐步敞开内心。

看斯莱特林王子现在的心情还不错，Harry决定改变话题，问问这个金发的家伙他之前的反应到底是怎么回事。

"那么，Malfoy，介意告诉我在有求必应屋里你在生什么气？如果可能的话，我很乐意尝试并且在未来尽可能地避免再犯。"Harry轻声问。

Malfoy坐回了他的椅子，"没什么。"他终于说，眼神凶恶地地下了脑袋，咄咄逼人地直盯着Harry。

对别人来说这会很有效，但是当然，这对Harry不起作用。

"这才不是没什么。告诉我。从现在起，我们需要对对方更坦诚，这样会让事情变得更简单。"

"哈，说起来你是那个几乎把我们都杀了的人，因为你的'担忧'"—他用手指打了个引号—"对口活的担忧。显然你撒了谎，很明显你以前就这么干过，"Malfoy咬了咬牙，"你为什么还不开始对我说实话，那样的话我也会对你实话实说。"

好心情到此为止。

Harry叹了口气，"Malfoy，我已经告诉你了，你是第一个让我做这种事的男人，也是第一个巫师。我没骗你。"

他怎么可能会烦恼Harry以前有没有这样干过？他不会是在吃醋吧？

Draco盯着这个格兰芬多看了好长一会儿，而Harry也正不受他影响地盯着他。然后，这个金发的男人转移了视线，看向别处。

"嘿，你信不信我？"Harry强硬地问，他需要听到金发男子亲口说他相信他。

"我相信你。"Draco瞥了一眼Harry，好奇这个黑头发的家伙怎么听起来像要是他说了别的什么，他就要大发脾气。

Harry明显放松了下来，"好的，因为那就是事实，"他停了会儿，"Malfoy？这是你对我这么冷淡的唯一理由吗？"

Draco听着闭上了眼睛，"Potter，我今晚对你已经够坦白了，很长一段时间里我对谁都没那么坦白过。我不想对你有所隐瞒，因为我同意这样会让发生在我们身上的事更简单，但是我发现有些事要谈起来…很困难。我在努力，但是我需要先理清我自己的想法。现在这些根本是一团乱。"

"我明白，"Harry深有体会地说，"无论什么时候你准备好要谈谈了，就告诉我。"

Draco微微点了点头。

看着Draco试着变得坦诚，这让Harry的心软和了。当然对于这个金发男子来说，这会有点难，而且就像他说的，这个晚上他对Harry已经够坦白了。

梅林啊，甚至Harry都不愿意对_随便谁_像这样坦白，所以他并没有权利要求Draco这么对他。要是这样他就太虚伪了，但是该死的，他仍然拼了命地想知道Malfoy足智多谋的脑袋里到底在想什么。

这时桌子上的食物突然消失了，Harry闪电一般地抽出了他的魔杖。

"冷静点，Potter。"Malfoy冷静地说，好笑地看了一眼Harry。

Harry立刻放松了下来，他有点尴尬。当他只顾着想心事，突然听到什么声音或者发现什么异常动作时，他总会这样。这只不过是经历过战争而且还是这场风暴中心的靶子之后的后遗症。他希望随着时间过去他能学会不再这么敏感和紧张。

在Harry把魔杖收回口袋的时候，桌子上又一次堆满了食品，不过这回上面全都是甜点。

"我们去沙发上坐着吃甜点，顺便读读关于绑定的书，怎么样？"Harry提议。

"听起来不错。"Malfoy回答，他正在往碗里装糖果馅饼，把它堆成了一座小山。

"嘿，你喜欢糖果馅饼。"Harry笑着说，往他自己的碗里堆着黏糊糊的蜂蜜蛋糕。

"嗯，它是我的最爱。"Malfoy含着满满一口咕哝着。

"我也是。"Harry大笑起来，他们走向了沙发，Draco告诉Harry自从他离开庄园以后他就再也没有吃过糖果馅饼。很显然，Malfoy家的厨娘做的糖果馅饼是全世界最好吃的。

两个小时过后，Harry的脑袋疼得要命。

他们已经看了很多很多书，像是《绑定全书》、《绑定与意识》、《绑定和冲动》、《如何脱离你的绑定》、《教你按字母表认识所以的绑定》，这些还只是其中的一部分，他们也已经从中读到了不少关于'千古之谜'魔药的内容，但是对他们而言，这些全都没有半点用处。

"上帝啊，这太无聊了。"Harry呻吟着揉着他的太阳穴。

他从来不是个喜欢研究的人，即使他的生命遭受威胁，他震惊地意识到他对此_仍然_充满鄙视。

"你没有打算就这么放弃，是吗，Potter？"Malfoy问，挑高了一边眉毛，"你希望我们自己解决这件事，到底是为了什么？"

Harry用一声呻吟作为回应。

"这才只过了两个小时，加把劲，不然你就要永远跟我困在一起。"金发男子胁迫的威胁道。

"好吧，那么我宁愿永远跟你待在一块。"Harry严肃地说，"再也别想让我多看一本书!"

Malfoy紧盯着他，"你最好再想想你刚才说的话。"

Harry把那句话在脑子里过了一遍，突然跳了起来，"我的老天爷，我在想什么！我们需要Hermione。"

Draco暗自笑了笑，而Harry召出了他的牡鹿_守护神_，让它撒着蹄子送信给他头发浓密的朋友。

不到二十分钟，门就被敲响了。

Harry热情地打开门，他正用一块毛巾擦着他湿漉漉的头发，让它们滑稽地向四面八方翘起。他成功在他们来之前快手快脚地冲了个澡然后换了身衣服。

"嗨。"Harry笑着跟Hermione和Ron打招呼。

"Harry，"Hermione紧紧拥抱了他，亲了亲他的脸颊，"你看上去真棒！"

Ron拍了拍他的背，"嘿，让我们进去吧，哥们。外面太他妈冷了。"Harry让他们进来，飞快地关上门，挡住了走廊上吹来的冷风。

Malfoy坐在沙发上，左脚踝架在右膝盖上。看到他换了一条休闲裤和一件衬衫，头发梳得整整齐齐的，Harry有点意外也有点失落。他的大腿上摊着一本书，但他正盯着Ron，并没有在读书。

"鼬鼠，你在这干嘛？"这个金发的男人冷笑着说，之前和Harry一起度过了三个小时的那个Draco像是从来不曾存在过。

"滚开，雪貂。"Ron不快地说。

"停下。"Harry赶在Malfoy反驳之前拔高了声音说道。

Draco转了转灰色的眼珠子，冷冷地盯着Harry。

"让我—"一阵敲门声打断了Harry的话，"会是谁在敲门？"他小声嘀咕着。

Malfoy冲着金发男子耸了耸鼻子，站起来去开了门。

"亲爱的！"Pansy Parkinson的声音太具有辨识度了。

她攀住Draco的脖子，亲了亲他的左脸颊，跟着亲了亲另一边。

Harry看着这一幕，从胸腔里发出了一声低吼，Ron和Hermione诧异地看着他，挑了挑眉毛。

"Draco，你看上去好多了。"Blaise Zabini把他的手按到了金发男子的肩膀上。

"谢谢。进来吧。"他让到了一边，让他们进来。

"这是怎么回事？"Harry眯着眼质问Draco。

"什么，你可以喊你的朋友过来帮忙，为什么我就不能？"Malfoy傲慢地说。

Harry知道Draco他没错，但他就是无法克制住对这个Parkinson姑娘涌起的阵阵醋意。他讨厌她，为了证明他的观点，他就像这个姑娘是Voldemort的余党那样死盯着她。

"噢，冷静点，Potter。"Pansy冲着Draco狡黠地眨眨眼，她弹了弹她的头发，悠闲地走到了房间里面。

Harry咬紧了牙关，依旧死死盯着她的后脑勺。

Malfoy小心地拿胳膊肘顶了顶Harry的手臂，笑声嘀咕，"萨拉查啊，你什么毛病？"

"没什么，我只是不爽她。"他不耐烦地说，走到沙发边坐下，没有作进一步的解释。

Draco跟着他坐到他边上，不过在两人之间留了一段恰到好处的距离。

让Harry恼火的是，Pansy坐在了Draco的另一边，而Blaise坐了房间里唯一的一把椅子，他可不想坐在另一张沙发上，跟Ron还有Hermione挤在一块。

一阵难捱的沉默围绕着他们，Harry有种荒唐的冲动，想要随便大喊点什么来打破这种局面。

他肯定失去理智了。

幸运的是，也可以说不幸的是—这取决于你怎么看了—这个斯莱特林的女孩说话了。

"嘿，Draco，你一点很乐意听到，Blaise和我已经在很大程度上压制了有关你和Potter的谣言。"Pansy对着Malfoy笑了笑。

"什么？"Harry脱口而出。

Draco递了个眼神给这个黑头发的家伙，让他冷静点。

"好极了，"Malfoy说，转向了Pansy，他左边的嘴角微微翘起，"我想知道都是什么谣言？"

"啊，你可能已经猜到了。大部分人认为你们狠狠打了一架，这就是为什么你们会呆在医务室里，当然我们也确保了让每个人都有这种想法，然而还有些别的流言。"她戏弄地拖长了音调。

"好吧，接着说，你不能就说这些却不告诉我是什么流言。"Draco翻了个白眼。

"好啦，我要跟你说我觉得最有趣的一个故事，"她咯咯笑了笑，"说你们都喝下了爱情魔药，这使你们在实验室里发生了关系，而当魔药失效的时候，你们就试图自杀，因为你们所做的事超出了你们的尊严所能承受的。"

她邪恶地大笑着，Draco挑起眉毛点了点头，想象着这个场景。然后他觉得这的确很有可能发生。

"还有一个—这个是我最喜欢的—说你们根本就没在医务室里，你们早就已经坠入了爱河，决定私奔，领养小孩，然后幸福地生活在一起。"她用一种令人不舒服的甜腻腻的声音说着。

Malfoy吓得脸都白了，"这大概是我这辈子听过的最恶心的事情，"他面无表情的脸上看起来有一丝厌恶，"我永远也不会和任何人像为爱发狂的小狗那样私奔—更不用说是和_Potter_—还有领养_小孩_。呸，让人作呕。"

"我知道，"Blaise断然插了进来，"别担心，我们抑制了这个流言。Pansy散布了一个有关她潜进医务室和你来上了一场疯狂而又狂野的性爱的流言。这很有用！现在每个人都相信你们在一起了，这会是一个很好的掩护…对这不幸的状况来说。"

"你们做了什么？！"Harry大喊道，"你他妈为什么要那样说！"他冲着Parkinson叫喊。

Ron和Hermione看了看彼此，但没有说话。

"对不起？"她猛的说道，狠狠瞪了Harry一眼。

Malfoy捏了捏Harry的手腕，很明确地警告他把嘴闭上。

"别理他，这是因为绑定。"Malfoy笑了笑。

"随便吧。"她瞪着Harry，跟着注意力又回到了金发男子身上，"长话短说，所有人都以为你们狠狠打了一架，而你和我在约会，但是天知道你该怎么解释你们为什么会像是被强力胶粘在一块一样每时每刻困在一起。流言会再次开始传播，我们需要制定一个计划，或者至少准备好要告诉他们什么。"

"干嘛不告诉他们真相，你们并不乐意被绑定在一块，而且你们马上就能摆脱它了？"Ron问，仿佛这是世界上最简单的事了。

"因为Dumbledore说这不是一个好主意。"Harry指出。

"为什么？说真的，这有什么问题，你知道你们必须得时刻都跟对方在一块，而你们还打算隐瞒？你们没必要告诉每个人这是哪种绑定，或者是任何该死的细节，"他做了个鬼脸，"但这会让你们更轻松，还会让那些荒谬的谣言停下来，那些明天早上大家一看见你们在一起就会开传的流言。"

Hermione微张着嘴盯着Ron，她惊诧地嘟囔着，"他说得没错。这是最简单的了。"

Draco似乎在内心进行激烈的争斗，除了Harry没人能看得出。他的脸上用全然冷静的表情掩饰着。但是Harry注意到他隐藏在令人惊异的灰色眼睛深处的愤怒，他也知道那是因何产生。Malfoy不希望人知道，因为这将会损害他的名誉。

"我不认为—"Harry说，想替他边上的金发男子说出他想说的话。

"我想这个红头发的蠢货是对的。"Draco说，他脸上的表情有点茫然。

"他是对的？"—"我说得对？"Harry和Ron异口同声地问。

跟着Ron就意识到了这个Malfoy说的原话，"嘿！别叫我蠢货，你这个脸色苍白的混蛋。"

"这个回嘴弱爆了。"Blaise摇了摇头，好像替这个红头发的家伙尴尬坏了。

"我不在乎，这是我想到的第一件事，"Ron咕哝着说，"他就是一个白得要死的混蛋。"

Harry叹了口气，"Malfoy，你确定吗？"

"是的。"他向这个黑发男子确认。

"你们为什么不说你们被承诺绑定绑到了一块，"Hermione建议，"巫师们结婚时一般都用了这个。我知道当一对夫妇第一次被施下这种绑定时，有三到四周他们都没法和对方分开，不过这只是唯一的影响，所以不会有人觉得你们对彼此产生了性冲动。"

Harry热切盼望在他们和其他人在一块时冲动能克制点。否则他们的状况就会很糟糕。

"但要是四个礼拜后我们还是被绑定在一块该怎么办？"Harry问，"然后呢？所有人都会知道我们在撒谎。"

"我们不会再被绑定在一块，我们能处理好。"Draco说。

"那么这就没问题了，"Pansy拍了拍手，"这太简单了，不过当然，我们还得装成我们在约会，以打消任何人的疑虑。"

"这没必要。"Harry说，试着保持冷静。

"用不着你来决定。"她生气地说，靠的离Draco更近了点，用食指卷着他脖子上的头发。

"梅林，你注意点，"Harry恶狠狠地说，"你迷上他了，一个伪造出来的关系都像是美梦成真！我敢打赌，你肯定很喜欢在外面散布你跟他干了的谣言，没错吧？！你这个可悲的家伙。"

"这个蠢蛋在胡说八道些什么？"Pansy愤怒地质问Draco。

Harry知道他自己听起来有多么神经质。他没法解释他对Pansy这么强烈的敌意是怎么回事，但他清楚一件事，他没什么能做的。

"你很清楚我在说什么。"Harry眯了眯眼睛。

"Draco更喜欢外面传的是我跟他的流言，而不是你和他的！"

Ron看着Harry，好像完全没跟上发展，而Hermione摇着头，用双手盖住了眼睛，Blaise则只是觉得有点无聊地看着眼前上演的这一幕。另一方面，Malfoy看起来很高兴。

"你这个贱女人，怎么会有谁想要跟你睡—不管是装的还是真的—还想要所有人都知道？"Harry问，他已经完全失去理智了。

"Draco！"Pansy尖声叫喊，"告诉这个傻瓜让他滚开…你在笑什么？！"

"抱歉。"Malfoy轻声笑着，看上去一点没有抱歉的样子。

"这一点也不有趣，Malfoy。"Harry瞪着金发男子。

"这非常让人生气。"Pansy附和。

"噢该死的，"Draco恼火地说，"什么，现在你们都来针对我了？但是看你们为了我吵架太有趣了。"他得意地笑着说。

"好极了，我准备去睡觉了。"Harry愤怒地说，站起来气冲冲地走出了房间，没有跟Ron或Hermione说一声晚安。

Harry砰的关上卧室门，立刻他就感到一阵因为他所造成的他跟Draco之间的距离而引起的熟悉难耐的刺痛在他的皮肤上蔓延。但是他不在乎，他宁愿去死也不要再回到那个房间。

他简直气坏了，但并没有在对谁生气。他对他自己，还有绑定对他形成的影响非常恼火。

他甚至没有机会好好跟Ron和Hermione说话，这让他很沮丧。

他飞快地换上睡裤，然而光着膀子，因为他的身体感觉快要烧起来了。

他摘掉眼镜，爬上现在他和Malfoy共享的那张特大号的床，关掉了灯。

他用力挠着皮肤，恼怒地咆哮着，他试着别再理会然后睡觉。当然这没有可能。

感谢所有的神明，十分钟后Harry听见Malfoy走进了卧室。

"靠！"Draco厉声说着，走向床头。

Harry在黑暗中咧嘴笑了笑，立刻感觉好多了。

"别笑了。"Malfoy警告道。

Harry倒抽了一口气。

_他怎么知道。_

"Granger给了我一本有关绑定的书，我们可以明天看。"Malfoy说着，换上了睡衣。

"是什么书？"Harry问，他还在生气。

"关于被禁止的绑定的书，这本书有四分之一的内容在讲'千古之谜'魔药。那上面有我们要知道的所有事。"Malfoy爬上床哼哼着。

此刻Harry对Hermione感到了莫大的感激。

"我们明天要去找Dumbledore，跟他说我们自己来搞定这件事，"Harry说，"你也要跟你的爸爸说。"

"噢，太棒了，我等不及了。"Malfoy讽刺地呼喊着。

"比起这个，我们还要面对学校。这才是最糟糕的。"Harry不安地说。

Malfoy抱怨了一声，"你是故意想让我不高兴吗？"

Harry叹了口气，翻了个身，心不在焉地盯着房间里的黑暗。

过了一会儿，Draco说道，"上这来。"

"为什么？"Harry皱着眉问。

Malfoy拉着这个格兰芬多的胳膊，让他面对自己躺着，"因为我让你这么做。"他咕哝着把嘴唇牢牢地贴到了Harry的嘴唇上。

他吮吸着Harry的下嘴唇，色情地啃咬着，慢慢沿着这个格兰芬多的下巴一直舔吻到他的耳朵。

"Potter，我没想过你还会吃醋。"这个斯莱特林火热地低声说着，"这很—很有启发性，让我情难自禁。"

这些话听得Harry低沉地呻吟着，他也感觉到Draco的勃起紧紧抵着他自己的。

金发男子再次吻住黑发男子，又开始一轮激烈的舌吻，他们的舌头热切地搅在一块。

这个吻持续了有多久？Harry不太清楚，不过他们都渐渐沉入了梦乡，疲惫、愉快而且沉静。

完


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

A Day Full of Awkwardness

"你准备好面对一切了吗？"Harry看着Draco一丝不苟地系着领带，紧张地问。

"没有，"这个金发的年轻人系好了领带，"你呢？"

"一点也不。"

"好极了，那么走吧。"Malfoy假笑着说，把书包用缩小咒缩小然后放进了裤子口袋。

"你是怎么做到的，把东西缩小还不会把它们弄坏？"Harry问，把他自己的包背到了肩上，"我以前用过一次缩小咒，有本书上的字再也没法变大，结果我不得不再去买了本新的。"

"不是什么包都适合用缩小咒。我的包是在巴黎的一家旅游商店里买的，它是用特殊材料制成，上面还施了很多预防各种损伤的咒语。"Draco在镜子前又照了照，"行了，让我们把这事给解决了。"

Harry感到有点惊恐，但他立刻就把这感觉打消了，"好的，走吧。"

他们穿过休息室，打开通往三楼走廊的大门，走出了他们的避难所。

Harry忍不住觉得他自己就是一块肉，一块就要被扔到一群饥肠辘辘的狮子当中的肉。

当他们走下三楼，迈下台阶，这儿到处都是来来去去的学生。一些要去享用早餐，一些正往图书馆走。

像是有人按下了某个开关，所有人都静了下来，成群结队的巫师们停下来盯着他们看。

Harry低下头凝视着他的黑鞋子。他不想看到他们眼里的疑问和浓烈的好奇，希望只要没有进行眼神接触，他们就会自己走开。

"抬头，Potter，"Malfoy低声说，几乎看不到他的嘴巴在动，"直视前方，谁也别看。"

Harry照他说的抬起头，不去理会那些渐渐嘈杂起来的耳语声—他们总是这样—他从余光瞥见一群女生正兴奋地对着他指指点点。

"_看啊他们在那！"_

"_他们怎么会走在一块？"_

"_他们难道不是狠狠打了一架，差点就要把对方杀了吗？"_

"_可能那不是真的。"_

"_哇喔，__Draco__太迷人了，他让我神魂颠倒。"_

听到这句的时候，Harry盯着Malfoy的侧脸，但这个金发男子的脸上并没有什么表情。他可能没听到这一句。

"_噢天啊，还有__Harry__。他今天格外性感…"_

Draco把脑袋朝着黑发男人那微微侧了一点，对上他绿色的眼睛，轻轻扬了扬一边的眉毛。

Harry迅速用一个假笑来掩饰。好吧，他当然听到了那句话。

接下来的路，他们没有交谈，也没有视线交汇。

Harry忙着忽视那些对他的关注和有关于他的窃窃私语，还有小心别把自己给绊倒了。

他承认。要啥都不理太他妈难了，但是他很努力了。

在他们走过通往大厅的大门前，他们停下来做了个深呼吸，跟着才昂着头走了进去。

他们的耳朵里都是学生们吃早餐时的谈笑声和互相检查作业的寻常嘈杂声。

最开始没有人注意到他们，然而显而易见他们马上都把注意力转到了他们身上。寂静像连锁反应一样降临，从离他们最近的学生开始，然后扩散开来。

Harry的脸开始发烫，沉默压迫着他和Draco，让他感到有点透不过气还有恐慌。

他又一次低下了头，想也没想就往格兰芬多长桌走过去。

一只手伸过来轻轻拉了拉他的手臂。

"你要上哪去？"Draco咬着牙说，使劲把Harry拽回到他边上。

Harry扫视大厅，看到不少人盯着Malfoy抓在他胳膊上的手，完全被惊呆了。

这个格兰芬多低头瞪大眼睛惊恐地看着这个斯莱特林的手，然后盯住他冷灰色的眼睛。

"妈的。"Malfoy用只有Harry才能听见的音量嘶声说着，跟着立马放开了他的胳膊。

梅林啊，这个开始糟糕透了。

"别想我们去坐格兰芬多的桌子。"Draco压低声音咆哮着说。

"什么？"Harry皱起眉，忘了现在有上百双眼睛盯着他们瞧，"你不会是想要我坐到斯莱特林的桌子那吧？"

"没错。"Draco斩钉截铁地说，转过了身。

Harry气愤地瞪着金发高个男子的背影。他犹豫了一会儿，心中对自己之前居然没有事先商量好要坐在哪感到恼火。接着，没有别的选择，他跟了上去。

他能听见在他向Draco那赶过去时房间里响起的震惊的抽气声，他忍不住抬头望向天花板，祈祷他从不曾信奉的麻瓜上帝能帮帮他，一点就好。

当然没有任何奇迹发生，想想也是。在过去他几百万次祈祷能逃脱Dursley一家的魔掌时，上帝就从来也没有帮过他。没错，他最后还是从他们手中逃了出来，但这跟上帝没有什么关系，这多亏他所继承的魔法还有Dumbledore。

他们和Draco的朋友们坐在一块，Pansy、Blaise、Theodore还有Daphne，令人感激，他们没怎么往Harry这看上一眼—好吧，除了Pansy，她正一脸厌恶地上下打量着他。

这时她做出了一件之后她一定会为之后悔的事，她把一条胳膊环上Draco的肩膀，亲了他三次，最后一次比社交所需要的久了那么点儿。

Harry绷紧了身体，眼睛里闪烁着危险的光芒。在心底里，他知道这么做是必要的，她只不过是在演戏，但她非得故意惹他发火吗？

他尽力了，噢他真的尽力了，但说真的，他没法压制住他内心暴躁的小人。

Draco偷偷摸摸地把手按到黑发男子的膝盖上，既安慰又警告地捏了捏。毕竟他们最不希望的就是Harry在全校面前，像个绿巨人那样对待Pansy。

这无疑将会引起另一个大麻烦。

想是这么想，Harry从口袋里抽出了他的魔杖，估计出桌子下面Pansy的腿的位置，冲着她裙子底下丢了个冷冻咒。

他，还有半径五十米以内的人都听到她发出了一声震耳欲聋的尖叫声，一抹满意的笑容显露在他脸上。

"操他妈的！"她冲着Harry又是吼，又是叫。

Harry故作怜悯地倒抽了口气，"哦，亲爱的Parkinson，你怎么了？"

她结结巴巴了会儿，还打着颤，接着她意识到除了向他们周围的人暴露有关Draco的真相以外她什么也说不出来，她尖叫了好一会儿，使得她边上的几个人捂着耳朵缩了缩。

看起来这非常有效，因为现在所有教师和学生的注意力都集中在Pansy身上了，她正疯了似的跑出大厅。

直到一个听不出是谁的男人大声喊道，她大概很不高兴，因为她知道了Draco爱上了Harry。

一些人大笑着表示赞同，而大部分学生则看起来被惊得说不出话。

Draco呻吟着用一只手粗暴地盖住了脸，对在这种状况下该做什么有点没辙—一部分的他想要歇斯底里地大笑，另一部分的他想要用脑袋反复猛撞餐桌直到他昏过去。

"有必要这么做吗？"Draco恼火地说，"你让事情变得更糟糕了。"

"当然，"Harry坚决地说，"这绝对、毫无疑问、完全、百分百，而且彻底地有必要。"

Draco听着这个格兰芬多的话，好笑地摇了摇头，开始往盘子里堆培根、香肠和鸡蛋，不过当他发现一群七年级的斯莱特林们正微张着嘴困惑地盯着他时，他改变了主意。

"得了吧…你这个蠢货！"他愤愤地说，狠狠敲了下Harry的后脑勺。

"嗷，"Potter痛得叫了一声，皱起眉使劲揉着被敲疼的地方，"你干嘛？"

"就因为昨晚Pansy跟我把你关在卧室外面，并不表示你就有权表现得像个混蛋！"

"你说什么？"Harry不知所措地问。

他到底在说什么？跟着黑发男子注意到了他们的小观众，一切都有了解释。

"你在吃醋，因为你什么也没得做，我敢打赌你听着我们上床的声音打飞机了，不是吗？"Malfoy轻蔑地说。

_玩真的？_Harry想，_他这一步走得太快了不是吗。好吧现在他们两个人可以好好玩这个游戏了。_

"你知道，我真希望能给我点时间来打飞机，但是实在太快了。那算什么，就顶了三下？"Draco眯起了眼睛，但他看起来一点也不生气，倒是有那么点饶有兴趣的意味。"另外，听起来就像跟你上床的是个女妖—出于一些特殊的原因，这没能让我有打飞机的念头。"

Malfoy低声笑了笑，"噢，Potter，我想在这的每个人都清楚你对什么有那个兴趣。据我所知，你可喜欢她们绝望地哭泣，不过那是很久之前的事了，不是吗？"Harry的鼻翼愤怒地翕动着。他居然提起了Harry和Cho那段挫败的经历，以及他在恋爱关系方面糟糕透顶的运气。这个混蛋。"还有，我的床上功夫可高超了，我还能怎么说？我让女人为了我而疯狂，偶尔还有男人。"

Harry完全张大了嘴巴。他刚刚说了还有男人吗？—他老是忘记对于纯血来说，巫师们跟同性亲热是件再正常不过的事情。

Harry试着甩开Malfoy和别的巫师上床的想法，但他悲惨地失败了。

"随便你。"Harry说，不客气地抓过一片吐司，在任何人看来，这都像他对Malfoy刚刚说的没什么兴趣，但事实上，他心里情感的漩涡简直是一团糟。

Malfoy到底跟多少人睡过了？

还有那些人都他妈是谁？Harry必须知道！

他不易察觉地扫视着大厅，好像所有曾跟Draco有过关系的人都在脑门上写了'Draco跟我睡过'似的。

这真是个愚蠢的想法。他真的需要有点自制力。

房间里充斥着哄闹的谈话，一些眼神不断往他和Draco的方向瞟。

Harry叹了口气，望向格兰芬多长桌找他最好的朋友们。当他找到他们的时候，Ron和Hermione正微笑着向他招着手。这马上就让他感觉好多了。

十分钟过去了，没有哪个学生过来问上一个问题—显然疑问在空气中弥漫，但至今还没有一个问到他们头上。

"这太古怪了。"Harry咕哝出声。

"什么？"Draco用餐巾拍着嘴巴，这让Harry粗鲁地哼了一声，"什么事这么好笑？"金发男子问，居高临下地看着Harry。

"没什么，这不重要。"Harry摆了摆手，"你不觉得我们没被问题轰炸有点古怪吗？"

"不。"Draco直率地说。

"好吧，我觉得很奇怪，肯定有什么不对劲。"

"没什么好奇怪的，"Malfoy翻了个白眼，"我告诉过你我的学院永远不会向我问任何问题—甚至是当被选中的人跟我坐在一块吃早餐。"

想到这个，Harry记得Draco的确说过这么句话，但他当时以为Draco是在夸大事实，故意把自己说得很吓人。"好吧，要是我们坐在我的学院那，问题就会源源不断。"

"这也就是为什么我们不坐那里。"这个金发的家伙冷笑着说，"一群多管闲事的蠢货。"他自言自语地说。

"我保证你们学院的人一定想知道我为什么会坐在这得要死，他们只不过是不敢来问你。"

"他们也应该这样。"Draco直接地说。

"我想知道怎么没有别的学院的人过来问我们？"

"你疯了吗？别的学院的人才不会来斯莱特林学院这。"Malfoy瞪着Harry，好像他刚刚变形成了McGonagall教授。

这时，Ron和Hermione滑进他们桌对面的长凳。

"—除了这些白痴。"他沉着脸说，"你们来干嘛？"他冲着这两个格兰芬多的说。

Theo和Daphne溜走了，离Ron和Hermione远远的，就像他们身上带着瘟疫似的，而Blaise还在跟一个斯莱特林的聊天，仅仅不感兴趣地瞟了这两人一眼。

"我们上这来找死，"Ron不高兴地抱怨道，"我只想好好地吃我的早餐，这要求不高吧？"

"噢不，抱歉。我没想过你们会被骚扰。"Harry满怀歉意地说，"他们跟你们说了些什么？"

"谁他妈在乎！"Draco粗鲁地大声说，"从我的桌子这滚开，立刻。"

Hermione不以为然地说，"这不是_你的_桌子，Malfoy。"

"真的吗？"他一本正经地说，跟着转向一个坐得有点远的三年级的学生，"这是谁的桌子？"他嘲讽地说。

"你、你的。"这个小男孩结结巴巴地说。

Draco转回来冲着Hermione得意地笑了笑，"看到了？现在滚开。"

"滚你的，Malfoy。"Ron低吼着说。

"这么大了还欺负小孩，你干得真好。"Hermione讽刺地恭喜说。

"我没欺负他，在这的每个人都清楚他们的位置，他也只不过是在帮我说出事实。"Malfoy说。

_天啊，他有时真的是一个自大的混蛋。_

"Malfoy，"Harry叹了口气，"他们不能再回遭受那些因我们而起的骚扰。"他看了看周围，注意到他们有了一群狂热的听群，"另外，"Harry压低了声音，"你正在引起骚动。"

"不是我造成的骚动，是他们！"Malfoy忿忿地说，指着Ron和Hermione。

Harry呻吟着把脑袋埋在手掌里。

"我知道该做什么。"Malfoy说，站起来面对着整个学校。

Malfoy所做的，就是盯着大房间里的人，慢慢的，每个人都静下来期待地看着他。

_不，拜托告诉他没打算现在做这种事！_Harry想着在位子上滑下了点儿，脑袋埋到搁在桌子上的手臂里。

要是他什么人也没看到，那么那些人也就看不到他，不是吗？

"我猜你们都想知道为什么你们的奇迹男孩会和我坐在一块，而不是坐在他自己的桌子那，"一些人赞同地嘀咕道，Harry闷哼了一声，"这么说吧，我遇到了最不幸的事情，"Harry听到这，抬头盯着金发男子。这难道不也是Harry的不幸遭遇吗？"Potter和我暂时被承诺绑定给绑在了一块，你们大部分人可能也知道，这表示我们有三四个礼拜没法和对方分开。我们目前还在找对应的魔咒和魔药。所以你们知道了，就是这样。现在你们可以继续你们那无聊又可悲的生活了。"

有些人听了这些话发着牢骚，这让Malfoy高兴地笑了。

"噢，还有一件事，"Draco补充道，整个房间的人又一次死一般寂静，听他要说什么，"要是们问我、Potter或任何一个我们的朋友关于绑定的任何问题，我有一种强烈的—我想你们可能会把它称之为预见性的感觉，你们绝对会失望的。所以，拜托，把那些憋在心里，成吗？"

Harry实实在在笑了出来，Malfoy以为他自己他妈的是谁！但当这个黑头发的男子看向周围时，他从很多人脸上看到了切实的恐惧。

见鬼。

当大厅里的人们又开始聊天时，Draco才坐了下来。"问题解决。再见。"他冲着怒瞪着他的Hermione和Ron两个摆摆手。

"混蛋。"Ron厉声说，站起来拉着Hermione跟他一块走，"我们一会再来看你。"他跟Harry说。

Harry冲他们伸出只手示意，把下巴搁在了另一只手上，对这种日子真的已经受够了，"好的，拜。"

这个早上的大多数时候过得没Harry想得那么糟糕。

盯着他的视线是很烦人，但这不算什么，他从前就没能怎么着。

他甚至还有时间读一点Hermione给他们的关于'被禁止的绑定'的书。

他偷偷把书藏在他的魔咒学课本里，Flitwick用他尖锐的声音不停说着什么。他设法装出他很专心地在听这门课的样子，这样他就能不被打扰地读书了。双赢。

他找到一些有关千古之谜魔药的有趣而又令人不安的内容，显然几个星期后一对被绑定的人能开始对他们的搭档的感觉有所感应，像是愤怒、喜悦、悲伤、欲望…到时他们甚至会无法分辨那是不是自己的感觉。

这让Harry感觉有点别扭，他一点也不想让Malfoy知道他的_感情_！这太令人反感了。即使Harry对感应Draco的情绪没什么问题，事实上他一点也不介意能有一张通往Draco Malfoy的内心世界的VIP门票。这绝对很吸引人，他敢肯定。

这个黑发男子瞥了一眼他边上金色头发的家伙，他正想着事情，拇指和食指一下一下拨着羽毛笔的尾羽。

事实上，要是现在就有那个绑定小福利该多好。

他看回到书里，接着读下去。

有一章节写了两个被绑定的人可以怎么把他们的魔法联合在一起，让他们都变得非常强大。

_这绝对没有可能！_

他跳过了这一部分。

上面也提到了这种模仿可由一对伴侣，或者一个局外人酿造。要是魔药是由一对夫妻酿造的，那么他们随时都能通过酿造反魔药来轻易打破绑定，而要是酿造魔药的是一个局外人，那么他们就需要先往反魔药里加进一撮他或者她的头发，否则他们直到死都会被绑定着。

又一次，Harry有了那种当他一想到他们该他妈怎么找出那个始作俑者时，就会产生的不舒服的直觉。

"下课后我们最好直接去找Dumbledore，先不去吃午饭。"Harry对Draco悄悄地说。

"为什么？"他做口型回答。

"因为我们得向他借冥想盆，而你也能用飞路网跟你爸爸通话，要是我们房间里的那一个被关闭了的话。"

Malfoy有点烦恼地抬头看着天花板，但还是微微点了点头。

Harry合上了'被禁止的绑定'这本书，把它放进了书包里，在他能坐下来跟Draco讨论之前他不会再读了。

和Malfoy的父亲的谈话进行得一点也不好。Harry不知道他们到底都说了些什么，但是从这个金发男子的态度来看，这次谈话糟糕透了。

Harry所知道的，就是Draco已经说服了他的父亲退让，而这也是他目前需要知道的全部。

Dumbledore开始还坚持要帮Harry和Draco，还不允许他们反对。他坚决主张这事不能轻视，他们有可能受到很严重的伤害，甚至比这更糟。当然Harry和Draco已经知道了，最终Harry不得不采取向这个老巫师恐吓如果他再插手他就会从霍格沃茨退学的手段。毕竟他们已经十八岁了，他们可以按照他们的喜好做事。谢天谢地这一手成功了，Dumbledore保证他不会再干涉，只要他们还呆在城堡里，这样他至少还能注意到他们。

Harry答应了，觉得这次谈话的走向十分糟糕，Dumbledore看上去就像在海上迷失了。

在Harry和Draco离开校长室之前，Dumbledore给了他们他的冥想盆，他严峻地建议，"好好利用它。"

他们只来得及抓起一片三明治，就不得不径直赶到地窖去上Snape的魔药课。他们已经迟到了，等他们到的时候绝对会有麻烦的。

"那个你还要吃吗？"Harry指着Draco手里几乎没怎么咬过的牛排三明治。

Malfoy什么也没说，把三明治递了过去。

Harry饿坏了，立刻就开始狼吞虎咽地吃起来，惹得Draco往他丢了个白眼。

"努还吼毛？"Harry口齿不清地说。

"对不起，我听不清你嘴巴里叽里咕噜说了些什么。"金发男子厌恶地张了张鼻孔。

Harry马上吃完，又说了一遍，"我说，你还好吗？"

"哦，当然，我好极了。"Draco不屑地说。

"你爸爸说了什么？你看上去不太开心。"

"他说了什么你管不着，"Malfoy回答，走下通往地窖的石阶时没看Harry一眼。他们没有看到还有别的什么人，也就是说他们来得很迟了。

"噢，所以我们又回到原点了，"Harry不快地说，"我以为我们说过不能再瞒着对方？"

"我们说的是，我们得对绑定和我们之间的大概事情说实话，我可从来没说过我连私人的家庭问题都得告诉你。"Draco愤愤地说。

他说得没错，他们从来没谈过这个。

"是啊，"Harry咕哝着说，"就当我没说过。"

Draco转身看着这个格兰芬多，暴躁地叹了一口长长的气，"听着，对不起，"他转了转眼珠子，"我不是在拿你撒气，但是—"

"你刚刚说了'对不起'？哇哦，你肯定不正常了，赶紧的，我想我们应该改去Pomfrey夫人那里，虽然我敢说看到你这么快回去她一定不会高兴。不是因为你的脑袋可能出了问题，不过我敢保证，从星期六开始，她再怎么样都不会想要再被侮辱一次，像上回我们去那的时候。你说了她什么—_一个没用的老眼昏花的老姑娘_？"

Draco低声笑了笑，跟着他的笑声变大，很快那就演变成了捧着肚子的大笑。

Harry看着Malfoy不得不扶住墙支撑身体，咧开嘴笑得见牙。

"我是有这么叫过她，是吧，"金发男子边笑边说，"我得为自己辩解一下，我那时刚喝了疼痛魔药。"

"噢，你想逗谁呢？不管有没有喝魔药，你都会那么说！"Harry大笑着说。

Draco笑得把嘴咧得大大的，然后撅起嘴试图憋住笑，"是的，我大概会。快点吧，我们最好赶紧，这回我们真的已经很迟了。"

Malfoy加快脚步，小跑着走完剩下几级台阶，而Harry呆呆地停住了脚步，盯着走廊尽头的一具盔甲。

"Potter，你听到没—"Draco话说一半就停住了口，他注意到Harry脸上的表情，"怎么了，你在看什么？"

"有人在偷看我们。"Harry回答，抽出了他的魔杖向那具盔甲走过去。

Draco眯了眯眼睛，也把他的魔杖抽了出来。

那具盔甲的后面是一个壁龛，Harry一到那，就用他的魔杖指着那里，时刻准备必要的话丢个魔咒过去，然而那里什么人也没有。

"Potter，我认为_你_该去找Pomfrey夫人，你都出现幻觉了。"

Harry没理他，用魔杖在其中一块石砖上轻轻点了三下，一条隐藏的通道显露在他们面前。

"怎么—"Malfoy皱着眉说。

Harry施了_Lumos__（荧光闪烁）_，用他的魔杖照着通道里面。

"他们走了。"Harry说，然后停下来弯腰捡起了什么东西。

"我的萨拉查啊，你怎么知道这里有一条密道？"

"我知道霍格沃茨里所有的密道。"Harry回答着关闭了他面前的这一条通道，走出来回到了走廊上。

"所有？居然还不止一条！我怎么现在才听说，还有谁知道吗？"Malfoy盘问道。

"几乎没人知道。"这个格兰芬多心不在焉地嘟囔着，他正看着那张他从密道地上捡到的羊皮纸。

他想知道这张羊皮纸是那个监视他们的人掉在那的，还是它一开始就在那了。托皮皮鬼的福，所有密道里都堆了不少垃圾。

"我不敢相信—"Draco接着说，但是Harry没注意他说了什么。

羊皮之上什么也没有，要不是Harry注意到了隐藏咒发出的微弱光芒，他差点就把这张纸丢了。

"原形立现。"Harry低声说，用魔杖指着羊皮纸，惊讶地看到明显有一些字母显现出来。

"Malfoy？"过了一会儿，Harry急切地说。

"—二年级那个晚上我在宵禁后跑出来被洛丽丝逮到时我本来应该从密道里逃掉的。我打算逃跑的时候我的眼珠子差点就被她给挖出来—"

"MALFOY！"

"干嘛？"这个斯莱特林说，皱起了眉。

"我想我们可能就快找到我们那位不知名的绑定大师了。"Harry说，他的眼睛闪闪发亮，他把羊皮纸递给了金发男子。

"什么？"Malfoy喘了口气。他从Harry手中抓过羊皮纸，大声读了起来。

_计划失败了。他们现在本该杀了对方。我需要你加入进来，尽你所能让他们自相残杀。务必做得看起来像是意外。_

_快要结束了，我们终于可以在一起了。_

Draco读完了，他抬头震惊地看着Harry，"他们是两个人，而且还是对情人。"

"没错，看起来是这样。"Harry回答，把羊皮纸折起来放到套衫胸口的袋子里，"我们快去教室吧，我们可以晚上再检查，也许Hermione也能帮上忙。"

"我们现在还不能去教书，你疯了吗？我们刚发现了第一条线索！"

"你在开玩笑吗？要是我没去上课，Snape会活剥我的皮，他才不管有没有绑定呢。"Harry抓住Malfoy的胳膊，拖着他沿着走廊走。

"好吧，但是我们得翘掉变形课。"Draco在他们走到魔药教室时嘶声说道。

Harry同意了，然后Draco打开门，他们走了进去。

"格兰芬多扣二十分。"Snape一看到他们就冷笑着说，"现在你们两个都坐下，然后试着跟上进度。"

"等等，你怎么只扣了我的分？"Harry难以置信地问，"Malfoy呢！他也迟到了。"

"十分是因为你迟到，另外十分是因为你害Malfoy迟到。他以前从来也没有迟到过，而你总是迟到。很显然是你害的。"Snape拖着调子说。

Harry嘲弄地说，"这可有点夸张，我今年只迟到了一次！"

"加上今天，一共两次，"Snape纠正道，"还有我要提醒你，我们这学期才上了三周的课。现在闭嘴坐下，否则我就要再扣你十分。"

Harry愤怒地咬紧牙关，但是什么话也没说。

因为Neville已经换到Harry和Draco平常坐的位子上，他们只能坐到教室后面去、

然而Harry没有抱怨，这倒方便他们躲过那些窥探的眼神，当然，还有那个老蝙蝠一样的魔药教授。

Snape说了些关于Legame Rivelare魔药的内容，以及酿造进程，显然他们将有一小段时间什么都不需要做，但是下周他们将有很多个晚上需要半夜爬起来添加配料，诸如此类。接着他讲到下堂课就要熬制的能催生狂喜的万能药。

Harry听着课，但是Snape每件小事都要找他的茬还是让他很烦。

他无意识地滑下座位，感到有点不太舒服，还有点热得烦躁，他边上金发的斯莱特林也是一样。

Harry叹了口气，烦恼地揉了揉汗津津的脸，随即他呆住了，眼睛瞪得大大的。

他咬着嘴巴慢慢向Malfoy转过脑袋，看到Draco正愉悦地盯着他。

"我敢打赌，你在想我们早该翘掉这节课，是不是，Potter？"Malfoy摇着脑袋悄声说道。

"不，不，不，不，不，这不会发生的。"Harry低声说，艰难地吞咽着。

他能感到绑定在他体内苏醒，渴求着所需的快感。

"我们俩都清楚这正在发生，"Draco面不改色地说，"你本该听我的。那样的话我们现在已经在宿舍了。"

"闭嘴！"Harry咬着牙低声说，"我们现在就走。"

"你先走。"Malfoy嘲弄地说，暗示Harry让他先站起来。

Harry照做，飞快抓过包遮住他的勃起。他深吸了一口气接着吐出来，闭上眼睛走向门口。

"你要去哪？"Snape高声说。

Harry听到椅子在石头地面上挪动的嘈杂声响。

他猛地睁开眼睛，"我要去厕所，先生。"他颤抖地回答，背对着教室，这样就没人能看得到他涨红的脸。

"我不这么认为，坐下。"

"但是我真的需要去厕所。"Harry强烈要求，转过身撞上了Malfoy，他站得太近了。

Harry注意到Draco脸上的得意和沾沾自喜都不见了，现在他脸上满是纯粹的情欲，和隐隐约约的痛楚。

"我说了坐下！"Snape厉声说，"你上课迟到了十五分钟，你别想再浪费时间。"

Harry目瞪口呆地看着他。教室里的每个人都惊讶地盯着他们，好奇他们怎么会表现得这么古怪。

"Potter，我们坐下吧。"Malfoy用只有这个格兰芬多才能听到的音量咕哝道。

Harry快气疯了。Snape该死的知道他们为什么要离开教室，还坚持不放他们走！

他们小心地坐了下来，试着尽可能掩饰他们的不适。

所有人都渐渐转了回去，接着听Snape讲瞌睡豆和它的用法。

"我们得在这里做了。"Draco颤抖着说，没在看着任何人。

"什—什么？没门！啊—"Harry突然住口，感觉到一只手隔着裤子按住了他的老二。"天啊！—噢，哎呦，我的羽毛笔掉下去了。"Harry紧张地笑了笑，一些人回过头来看发生了什么。

妈的，感谢上帝，他们的桌子有块底衬，没人能看到底下。

"闭嘴，蠢货。"Malfoy在学生们转回去时嘶声说，"你想要我们被发现吗？"

"好吧，下回先说一声怎么样。"Harry烦躁地说，然而的确很享受Draco的手上下撸动着他硬梆梆的老二的感觉。

黑发男子伸手牢牢握住了金发男子的性器。Malfoy值得夸奖，他所做的就是满意地闭上了眼睛。

他们飞快地互相撸着，想要赶紧结束，但也在尽最大努力不去引起其他人的注意。他们时不时看一眼Snape，确保他不会发现他们，毕竟他是唯一面对着他们的人。

Malfoy迅速拉下Harry的裤链，把他的性器放出来，Harry也这么做了，有点不能相信他们居然真的在坐满了人的地方做这种事，庆幸这些人都完全没察觉到他们的出格行为。

"我不会太久的。"Draco喘着气说。

他们加快了节奏，Harry感觉到他饱胀的蛋蛋以及下腹逐渐涌起的压力。

他们都急切地喘息着，用空着的手紧紧扒住桌子。然后他们恰好同时射了出来，身体微微颤抖，精液喷在对方在那等着的手里。

Harry忍不住大喘了口气，引得Snape生气地皱眉往他们这看过来。他们一下子愣住了，手还在桌子底下抓着沾满精液的鸡巴。

Draco尽可能地未装好了他的表情，不过他们明显都气喘吁吁的，Harry控制不住让羞愧爬上他的脸。

搞什么？他可不像Malfoy那样善于欺诈。

"Draco，你还好吗？"Snape关心地问。

"我没事。"他从牙缝里挤出话来。

"你看上去不太好。"教授接着收，看样子只关心Draco的安危，一点也不在乎Harry怎么样。混蛋。

"我很好。"Malfoy咬着牙说，慢慢松开Harry软掉的性器，把它塞回他的裤子里。他能感觉到精液在他手心里像胶水一样黏糊糊的。

"要是你需要去看Pomfrey女士，你可以过去。"Snape非常一反常态喋喋不休地说。

他一定觉得是绑定让他们不舒服，并且为先前没放他们离开教室而愧疚。

教室里人回过身来回看着他们，看上去非常困惑，而且对发生了什么极为好奇。

"天啊！他说了他没事！"Harry猛地说道，他再也忍受不了了。

Snape眯起眼睛，"禁闭！说话不尊重。"

Harry狠狠瞪着Snape，心里想着无数种怎么折磨他的法子，但是谢天谢地，过了会儿这个虚伪的混蛋重新开始讲课，又一次把教室里的人的注意力吸引到了前面。

"杀了我吧，"Malfoy低吼着说，"我的心跳差点就停了。"

他厌恶地弹着手，Harry的几滴精液飞过整个教室落到Lavender Browns的头发上。

Harry的下巴差点掉了下来。

"啊，那玩意儿清理起来可难了。"Draco砸吧着嘴，倒不是真的在意，听得Harry哼了一声。

他们施着清洁咒，当他们弄完了整理好了之后，他们松了口气，就像什么也没发生过一样。

第十四章完


End file.
